Payback's a Witch
by DanoR1392
Summary: The war has ended and things have gotten a little . . . strange at Hogwarts. Seamus is sick and tired of being one of the only ones that isn't dating so Harry suggests he sleeps with Colin. Only problem is that Colin doesn't believe he's gay . . .
1. Ch 1 Sealin

_**ORRIGINAL NAME: Payback's a Bitch**_

_**Rated R**_

_**SUMMARY: **_The war has ended and things have gotten a little . . . strange at Hogwarts. Seamus is sick and tired of being one of the only ones that isn't dating so Harry suggests he sleeps with Colin. Only problem is that Colin doesn't believe he's gay . . .

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I own noszing!

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting

_**DEDICATED TO:**_ Aurora, Michael, SamHAS, Yamisangel101 and all the others who seem to enjoy my kinky Colin.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

He covered his ears and groaned. Did they have to be so fucking loud? The brunette huffed and stared at the top of his canopy, trying to ignore the sounds of his dorm mates snogging or shagging. The war had ended so apparently everyone decided they needed to hook up and make his life miserable by shoving the fact that he was sing and horny in his damn face!

"SHUT UP!" Seamus yelled the room going deathly quiet.

"Piss off Finnigan!" Malfoy's voice carried across the room followed by his bed partner's squeak. He whimpered and frowned. Why did McGonagall have to take away his stupid wand? He wanted to cast a silencing charm already.

"Ah!"

"Ew! Dean stop shagging my sister!" Ron's voice rang out

"Stop snogging Mione!" Ginny bit back

"Be quiet I'm trying to shag here!" Harry yelled most likely glaring.

"Yeah?" Seamus spat. "Who is it this time?" Ever since the war ended Harry had gotten quite the . . . reputation. Neville let out another squeak, a snicker falling from Malfoy. "Fuck it! I'm sleeping in the common room!" he tossed the blankets off, grabbing the top one and his pillow and thumping down the stairs. "Fucking perverted jack asses! Since when is Malfoy even into people like Nev? Why isn't Harry screwing Ginny? What the hell happened to Hogwarts?" He threw his stuff down on the couch and plopped on it, watching the dying fire. This. Sucked. Ass.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Seamus groaned and stretched, hissing at how stiff he felt. He sat up and sighed, a few first years staring at him.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" One asked, mouth wide open, eyes huge as saucers.

"Because my roommates keep keeping me up fucking each other nonstop." He stood and grabbed his things, one of the young boys looking horrified.

"What's fucking?" Another asked confused.

"When you ram your penis up a girls crotch or guys arse . . . or a girls arse."

"Ew!" The boys squeaked and gave him a disturbed look.

"Try listening to it." He hissed, leaving the traumatized children behind. He threw open his dorm door and walked over to his bed, the other occupants just waking.

Ginny and Hermione slipped out quietly, Dean and Ron smirking. Neville opened his curtain and blushed, summoning a fresh pair of boxers, Draco sitting against the headboard, sheet pooling around his waist as he watched his lover's blush spread further down his back. Harry stepped out of his bed, Ernie McMillan filing out from behind, fully clothed, Zach stumbling after him.

"Jeez who haven't you slept with?"

"Can it Malfoy." He spat, glaring. They all headed down to the common room.

"No seriously, who haven't you shagged?" He pressed, smirking. "I'll be you've fucked everyone in your house!"

"Not me." Seamus shrugged pushing past.

"I could." Harry grinned at him.

"Thanks!" He said with fake enthusiasm "But I'm not a fan of unknown STD's. Maybe two years ago." He turned and walked off, glaring ahead, the others all laughing at the green eyed man who shot them a glare. He would screw Seamus if it was the last thing he did!"

"And I have not shagged everyone in my house!" He spat. "There's been others besides Seamus!"

"Yeah? Like who?" Dean snickered, walking down the corridors.

"Like . . . like. . . Creevey!" He pointed, said boys jumped and looking over their shoulders. Colin blushed and walked faster, dragging his brother along.

"Cols what are you doing?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of whatever scheme they're planning." He hissed. It was bad enough he had to have an operation a month ago thanks to the war! Lost his eye sight and hearing for a while he did! Good thing the person didn't use a curse. He did have a bit of memory loss though, like everything before the age of eight was a blank and bits and pieces he couldn't remember either . . . most of the war was lost to him for example.

"Hey Creevey!"

"Walk faster!" He whispered to his brother who nodded.

"Creevey!" Ron repeated. "Has Harry every shagged you?" Colin froze mid step, blinking surprised.

"Of course he hasn't Colin's still a vir-"

"Shut up!" He slapped a hand over his brother's mouth, the other boys' faced breaking out into ones of amusement.

"Really now?" Malfoy grinned as they entered the great hall. Colin groaned and glared at his brother, shoving past him and heading to his table, plopping down and thumping his head off it, face reddening. "So little Creevey, what about you? You still a virgin?"

"No I lost it like almost a year ago." He shrugged and walked off. The others broke out into a fit of laughter. Colin's fifteen year old brother was getting shagged and he was still a seventeen year old virgin.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"So why they teasing you now?" Seamus muttered, poking his porridge.

"Because I've never shagged anyone." Seamus shocked on his pumpkin juice and Colin's eyes widened. He started patting the taller's back until he stopped coughing.

"Never?"

"Nope. I don't have any desire to really. I'm too busy with school, Dennis and opening up my own photography business, a wizarding one too!" He said with a huge, brilliant smile. His dorm mates and Malfoy sat down still snickering.

"Creevey did you know your little brother is shagging someone?" Dennis was waving his arms frantically and shaking his head, trying to get them to stop. He groaned and Colin stiffened, his eyes widening comically.

"What the bloody fuck? Why is everyone getting shagged but me? This is fucking ridiculous!" He yelled, thumping his head off the table again just as Malfoy pushed a plate of food in front of him. The others snickered and Colin whimpered, shoulders sagging as he lifted his head from the plate of scrambled eggs with ketchup. Seamus covered his mouth, trying not to laugh and handed him a napkin. The blonde snatched it out of his hand and started wiping the mess off his face and the tips of his hair.

Dennis bit his lip and sighed, shuffling his feet. He didn't want Colin to know he had been shagging someone . . . well . . . getting shagged at least. He looked up and locked his blue eyes with deep brown, blushing furiously at the amused look.

"So who are you fucking?" Harry asked grinning.

"More like who's fucking him." Draco snickered, Neville rolling his eyes.

"You can be such a prick sometimes."

"Mmm but you love my prick."

"Ok! Did not need to know that!" Seamus yelled glaring along with Colin, Neville blushing and looking away.

"Jeez you're pissy! Just shag someone already! Fucken hell." Ron muttered.

"Watch your language Ronald!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear." He grumbled out, Hermione swatting at him.

"Who am I going to shag huh?"

"We coul-"

"No thank you Harry!" He hissed, glaring.

"Shag Creevey."

"WHAT?" Both yelled, at Draco's suggestion.

"You're practically desperate and no one else seems to want to fuck Creevey so why don't you?"

"I never said people didn't want to have a shag with me!" Colin gaped. "I said I wasn't interested!"

"Denial!" Half his house yelled.

"You're just upset because you're gay and can't admit it." Ernie muttered, walking up behind the other to mumble in his ear.

"I'm not gay!" He growled, shoving the other off. The others looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not!"

"Prove it." Malfoy snickered.

"How?"

"Snog someone." He shrugged. The smaller gulped.

"A-all the girls are t-t-taken." He stuttered, looking away.

"Pansy isn't" Draco pointed out. "Hey Pansy!" Said girl bounced over.

"Yes Draco darling?" she batted her lashed and Neville glared at his bisexual boyfriend even though Malfoy was immune to Pansy's cleavage by now.

"I'll give you ten sickles if you snog Creevey." He smirked and she looked the young boy up and down.

"Actually Creevey's looking pretty good lately. You age well." She winked and his eyes widened, a squeak leaving him. "Keep the sickles, I'll kiss him anyways." The brunette smirked and walked around the table and towards the other. Even Seamus could see the blonde's horrified and scared look.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" The brunette but in. Everyone stopped and looked at Colin who blushed. "Besides a peck. I mean full out snogged."

"W-w-well you ah, y-you see-"

"Holy shit! Creevey's not just a virgin he's innocent as all fuck!"

"Am not!" He yelled at Pansy who rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him in for a bruising kiss. Colin went to shove her off but was nervous about accidently grabbing her chest. She reached down and he yelped, shoving her away and stumbling. "What the fuck?"

"Huh, he wasn't even hard." She frowned and he glared.

"Of course not you bitch! You fucking sacked me!" The others snickered and she shot him a nasty look.

"Or maybe you are gay." She stated with a smirk.

"I'm not gay!" He barked at her.

"Prove it!" She yelled and Colin groaned. He was supposed to prove it by kissing her! "Snog a boy. If you get hard, you're a pouf." She stated simply, nods and whispers flowing.

"Seamus isn't getting any, maybe he should snog Colin." Harry snickered out. The brunette rolled his eyes and continued poking his porridge with a spoon.

"Agreed." He groaned and Colin frowned.

"I don't want to kiss a boy!" the blonde muttered, sitting back down.

"Just do it and get it over with! First you have to actually snog Pansy though!" Malfoy stated, leaning in for a better view.

"Fine!" He growled. Pansy sat on his other side and turned his head, the blonde nervously leaning in, meeting her halfway, mouths opening and tongues sliding. He felt the sudden urge to retch and scrunched up his nose, hands sliding up his thing to cup and fondle him. She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled back.

"Nothing. Not even a tiny little, twitch." She flicked his nose with the last word. Colin shifted uncomfortably. "Seamus, you were watching, do the same thing I did."

"Whatever." He turned and brought his and Colin's lips together, resting a hand on the other's knee. Their mouths opened and he felt the blonde shiver when their tongues brushed, his fingers twitching.

Colin wanted to reach out and grab the taller's bicep, see if it was as strong as it looked, slip his fingers in those darker locks to see if it was really that soft. The older slid his hand up the thin thigh and cupped him, rubbing in slow, circular motions, a mewl leaving the other. Seamus chuckled and pulled back.

"I got something alright." He muttered, still rubbing the smaller through his bottoms. Colin whimpered and dropped his head to the broad shoulder, grabbing the older's upper arm. No, it was stronger than it looked. His breathing hitched and he hesitantly pressed his lips to the taller's neck, a throaty moan running along his ear.

"Well that settles it, Creevey is gay enough he sparkles!" The short boy's eyes widened and he shoved the Irishman off when Malfoy's words broke through to him. His eyes reddened slightly as whispers ran around, people pointing and snickering at him. His brother gave him a small smile and he grabbed his things off the desk and walked off quickly, out the front door and to the first tree he found, plopping under it. Life. Sucked. Ass.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"I say," Harry mumbled to his group, "we convince little miss perfect to join us at the party tonight, see just how far he'll go in a game of seven minutes in heaven."

"How will we know?"

"We charm the door." He stated simply. "We make so that we can see in it but he can't see out."

"That sounds kinda fun actually." Ron said grinning. "Make sure Shay ends up in there with him." They looked up and did a double take. They had waited for Dennis to leave the table before talking but what they saw next was rather surprising. The smaller was blushing and smiling at a _Slytherin_, the older boy trailing his fingers along the pale jaw, the flirting more than obvious.

"Told you he was being shagged." Malfoy muttered.

"Did you know it was Zabini though?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Nope." The bleached blonde stared in shock as Blaise leaned down, the smaller eagerly meeting him for a heated kiss, laughing when the taller lightly trailed his fingers down slim sides, making him laugh and squirm.

"Hmm we should get them to come tonight too. Get them in the seven minutes of heaven"

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin sighed and walked back into his common room. He looked up and blinked. Where was everyone?

"Colin there you are!" Harry said grinning. The smaller groaned and went to walk away. "Wait! There's a party and you've got to go! Dennis went too."

"And?"

"Seamus will be there." Harry tried. The smaller stiffened and cleared his throat.

"D-Dennis right?"

"Yeah."

"O-ok." He followed him up to the room of requirement, trying to ignore the lightly flirty touches and comments towards his developing body. They stepped into the room and music filled their ears.

"We're playing twenty minutes in heaven, you know the game right?" He asked, the smaller nodding, he thought it was supposed to be seven minutes but whatever. Colin sat down nervously and watched person after person disappear for a while. At one point he watched the Irishman disappear with Dean, returning with messy hair but nothing else was out of place.

"Colin Creevey and . . ." The blonde's head shot up "Seamus Finnigan!" Pansy called out. The blonde blanched but stood, following the other to the closet. The door closed and a small amount of light filled the room. Seamus sighed and sat down on the comfy chair, knowing damn well it was the only one.

"So . . ." Seamus sighed looking around. The smaller shuffled his feet.

"Are you gay Seamus?"

"P-pardon?" He blinked surprised.

"Are you gay?" He tried again, the other staring at him shocked.

"I'm bisexual actually." He said quietly. The smaller nodded. "And you're gay." It was a statement.

"No!" He shook his head. "Pansy's just . . . revolting." He made a face.

"What about Hermione? Susan? Ginny, Hannah, Luna, the Patail twins?" The smaller sighed and shook his head. "What about Harry?" He smirked when the other blushed. "Malfoy? Ernie? Zach, Ron, Dean, me?" He watched the smaller get darker and darker with each name, biting his lip when Seamus mentioned his own. "Face it love, you're flaming."

"Like it matters who I like." He mumbled.

"Go on." Seamus tapped his lap and the smaller shook his head no.

"I can't get others pregnant. It's one of the problems that happened after the war. I can never be a biological dad and the guys I like are either, straight, taken, ass holes or taken." He leaned against the wall and stared at his shoes.

"You like me right?" He received a nod. "Well I think you're attractive." Blue eyes snapped up and met his. "So, here we are two blokes who find each other attractive alone in a dark room. Come on Cols, what do you say?"

"Fuck it." He straddled the taller and pressed their mouths together hard. Seamus nipped the smaller's lips, a moan falling into his mouth as their tongues tentatively brushed. Seamus lifted his hands and placed them on narrow hips, sliding it just under the shirt, fingertips brushing warm, soft skin. Colin tentatively placed his hands on the broad chest and shivered, feeling himself harden inside his slacks. He hesitantly slipped his hands down the other's chest, teeth clanking, moans slipping out.

Seamus broke the kiss and attached his mouth to a slim neck, a throaty moan reaching his ears. Colin's head lulled to the side and he bit his lip hard, reaching out to loosen the taller's tie, mewls bouncing around the room

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The others snickered when the door close, the wooden object doing see through, the others voices filling the room.

"This is boring." Run muttered as they chatted. Half the room flinched, a wave of guilt running over them when they heard about Colin being unable to produce children, then, the blonde jumped the Irishman, and the other's gaping in shock.

Seamus started popping the buttons on the white shirt open, the younger moving his hands so the taller could push the fabric off, sliding his hand beneath the younger's shirt, the smaller's arms rising. The brunette trailed his hands up the other's chest, thumbs running over hardening nipples before tossing the material to the ground. He leaned forwards and nipped the pert bud, a shaky breath reaching his ears. He slid his hands back down the small frame and the younger slowly raised himself, groaning and lips pressed along his stomach, a tongue darting out to taste the flesh, dipping into the creases between the forming muscle and slipping into the young man's navel

Colin gasped and cried out, bucking when a mouth closed over his covered erection, breathing hot air onto it. "O-oh gods!" He whimpered and bit his lip hard, tangling long slender fingers into those soft, thick locks, his head falling back.

"Ride me." Seamus whispered so it was barely audible. Colin looked down with lust filled eyes and seemed to contemplate his options. Should he ride the taller? "Please?" He dipped his fingers into the smaller's slacks, the pad of his fingertip running along his leaking slit. "I swear to make you feel amazing." He muttered out in a deep, sultry, heavy Irish accent, the smaller shaking.

Colin climbed off and the brunette sighed heavily, gaping when black slacks hit the ground followed by dark purple boxers. "You swear?" The smaller whispered, slowly straddling the taller again.

"Fuck yes." He groaned when fingers trailed down his chest and popped his bottoms open, yanking down the zipper and pulling out the thick shaft.

"Shit." The smaller gulped and looked at the older. "N-now what?" Seamus summoned his wand and casted a quick lube spell, slicking up his member.

"Brace your hands on the back of the chair. The smaller rise slightly and did as told, the taller reaching up and circling his entrance teasingly. Colin gripped the material and panted, hot puffs of breath repeatedly ghosting over his engorged member. "Mmm I have an idea. Stand for a minute." Colin climbed off and Seamus yanked his bottoms down and kicked them aside. "On the chair again, same position."

The smaller eagerly obeyed and blinked confused when hands gripped his arse cheeks, squeezing a bit before spreading them, hot breath hitting him. "Seamus what are you- oh fucking Merlin!" His arms gave way, another lick hitting him before the wet muscle wiggled its way into his body, lapping at his insides. "Oh sh-shit that's good!" He panted and bit the fabric of the chair, crying out as the older made jabbing motions, moaning against him, sending vibrations and shivers through him. "Please! Oh Merlin's sake please!" He yelled, gaping. The tongue left and two digits slid in slowly. He bit his lip, pants still leaving him, mewls falling.

"Have you ever experimented with yourself Colin?" Seamus mumbled, spreading his fingers, the smaller groaning and pushing back, nodding frantically. "Mmm hoe many fingers have you worked yourself up to?" He muttered.

"F-four." The older moaned.

"H-hold a hand up." The smaller did as instructed and Seamus pressed their palms together, smirking. "Four of your fingers are three of mine." He mumbled, the smaller shivering and nodding, grabbing the fabric again. A third finger pushed in, the smaller stiffening slightly, hissing but relaxing his body. "Mmm you're really fucking tight." He mumbled, carefully moving his hand, spreading his fingers. "Do I have your permission to try something?"

"Mhmm." The smaller nodded, moaning and biting his lip. A loud and slightly pained gasp left him, a fourth finger sliding in. "O-ow!"

"Shh." Seamus reached around the smaller and stroked the leaking shaft, a whimper falling from the smaller's mouth as he pushed his hand forwards, his eyes rolling when the younger swallowed him up just past his knuckles. Heavy, uneven breaths left the petite blonde and Seamus carefully rotated his hand, pressing against the bundle of nerves, a loud cry leaving the smaller.

"A-again!" The older pulled his hand out slightly and pushed it back in, the younger whimpering and pushing back against him.

"Kinky fucker aren't you?" He asked surprised, his own shaft leaking heavily. He pulling his hand back and bit his lip.

"D-don't even think about it Seamus Finnigan!" The smaller hissed at him. "Y-you are _not_ fisting me!" He glared over his shoulder, the look was not taken seriously though when the smaller gasped and his eyes rolled, a thumb being added. He whimpered and his eyes watered, one hand stroking him, the other sliding in, millimetres at a time, rubbing his prostate. His head swam and his breathing picked up. "S-s-stop!" He threw his head back and cried out, Seamus sliding his hand in just past his thumb's knuckle, the younger, exploding onto the chair. "Hurry up and fuck me dammit!" He growled out. Seamus removed his hand and yelped when he found himself on the floor, the smaller straddling him.

"Uh!" His eyes rolled and he arched and the smaller impaled himself on the hard, thick length, somehow still managing to be unbelievably tight and he ground down against the Irishman, gasps falling from both.

"Ah! Ah!" Colin voice raised a few octaves and he tossed his head back, the other thrusting up into him, panting heavily and grunting, sweat gathering on his brow. He watched surprised as the younger twitched and blinked. How the fuck could he get hard? His breath caught when the smaller yanked him up by his tie slightly, pressing their mouths together, tongues mingling, and the pressure building.

"Oh fucken hell Colin ride me." He hissed out the smaller mewling and grinding down in a circular motion. He let go of the taller, Seamus flopping onto his back and running his hands along soft, pale thighs, the younger running his own digits along the older's chest.

Colin brought his hands up and grabbed the back of his own neck, tilting his head up and mewling and he rocked with the taller, red, swollen lips parted, short breaths leaving him. Seamus bucked into the smaller, a boil hitting his stomach and licking his abdomen, the blonde's cried getting loud and closer together and he ground down hard and faster.

"L-l-l-lift your hips!" Seamus practically shouted and Colin obeyed. The brunette grabbed the slim items and thrust up hard into the other, breath hitching and a loud yell leaving the blonde. The smaller met his thrusts eagerly, the older calling out and arching repeatedly, tingles flying through him.

"S-Seamus?"

"Y-yeah?" He whimpered and Colin gasped.

"C-cuming!" He breathed out and stiffened, a scream leaving him as he climaxed, his seed slipping out, clenching hard around the taller, pulling his orgasm form him. Seamus filled the smaller and moaned at the sight before him, the smaller's essence exploding out of the blonde and landing on Seamus, startling his slightly when a bit landed on his lips, some sliding down his neck.

Colin panted and leaned down, their lips meeting spreading the younger's cum between them, tongues sliding softly together, smiles gracing their features. The smaller plopped his head on the broad shoulder, both exhausted and breathing heavily.

Mean while the others that had been watching sat with wide lust filled gazes.

"Did you know Creevey's a kinky prat?" Draco asked quietly, receiving nothing but head shakes. "Well at least he can stop bitching at us sharing a bed with someone. I'd say he found his perfect partner."

"I can't believe I just was my brother almost get fisted by another bloke!" Dennis squeaked out, his hands over his eyes, Blaise staring at him with amusement, the smaller looking horrified and disturbed.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Mmm" Colin stretched and yelped, grabbing his lower back, pain shooting up his spine.

"Don't move yet." Seamus whispered from next to him, placing a hot pack on the smaller's lower back.

"Did we really . . ?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Shit." The smaller said breathlessly with a goofy smile. "Fuck you're pretty kinky eh?"

"I'm not the one that came because someone put their fist up my arse."

"I'm not the one that put the fist up there." Colin countered.

"Touché" Seamus smiled and leaned over, grinning when their lips met, a happy moan falling into his mouth.

"I'm going to be really stiff today aren't I what with sleeping on the floor and such."

"Probably." Seamus ran his fingers through light locks.

"A-are we dating?"

"What?" The older pulled back surprised and blinked. "Dating?" He looked around and bit his lip; the smaller's face falling and his eyes watering. He was a one night stand! "Well I didn't ask you out but if you're interested I could take you out to Hogsmeade or something next weekend." Seamus offered nervously. Blue eyes lit up and a giant smile crossed the smaller's face, him nodding frantically. The brunette chuckled. "Then it's settled. We are indeed dating." He kissed the pale cheek and concentrated, a bed forming in the room. Colin blinked and Seamus smiled at him. "Better?"

"Much!"

"M'glad."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Mmm so what do you say?" Seamus muttered deeply into the smaller's ear.

"I don't know . . . they might get mad."

"They do it all the time!"

"Really?" The smaller asked surprised.

"Yes! Come on, you'll see."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Harry, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Draco covered their ears, loud cried of pleasure reaching their ears. Seamus had closed the curtains and wasted little time in throwing the smaller's legs over his shoulders, lifting him up and pounding down as hard as he could, mouth open, eyes rolling, the younger screaming and tossing his head, arching, yelling for him to go harder. The older brought his hand down on a pale thigh and the blonde yelled out, practically begging the taller for more.

Now the rest of them knew how he had felt. That's right, payback's a bitch and justice is a whore.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

_**So . . . What did you think?**_


	2. Ch 2 Blanis

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting

_**Enjoy!_**_

Now the rest of them knew how he had felt. That's right, payback's a bitch and justice is a whore. Harry groaned and gave an apologetic look to an unamused Justin. Dean was laying, staring at the top of his canopy, Ginny grumbling in protest.

"I'm sorry! I can't shag when they're all . . . noisy like that."

"Whatever." She turned and glared. Neville broke his kiss with his boyfriend and sighed.

"Sorry, It's just . . . it's Seamus!"

"Fine." Malfoy lifted his wand and silenced their bed. "Better?"

"Much" He yanked the taller back down, mouth working feverishly. They had been dating for about two months now. Blaise and Dennis had been secretly dating for one. And yes, the pipsqueak lied . . . he hadn't necessarily actually shagged . . . they had rubbed together a few times but the taller was still nervous about hurting Dennis. Plus he thought it was too soon. Zabini was actually rather nice and sweet once you got to know him. Sure he was one of the best schemers and could plan out any sort of scheme as long as he had enough time, but he was caring. He was actually, surprisingly protective about Dennis.

He had already managed to break three people's noses for teasing Dennis and breaking another person's arm for shoving him. Blaise had a scary temper, but he never actually let Dennis see. He'd send the other away or sneak out later on. But the blonde knew his boyfriend was the one hurting others.

Dennis stared at his curtains in his dorm room. He wanted to spend the night with Blaise but the older was having some sort of gossip thing with Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent. He understood perfectly fine. His boyfriend had other friends . . . he just felt a little jealous when Blaise spent so much time around Theo. He knew he wouldn't cheat on him but he was still a little worried.

There was a tap on his bed frame and he opened the curtain. "Blaise!" He moved aside and gave a brilliant smile, letting the other crawl next to him.

"You have no idea how boring it was. Told them I was heading to the washroom." He shrugged and the smaller chuckled, shaking his head. Blaise tipped the smaller's head up and pressed their lips together gently. "Mmm but it's late and you should be sleeping."

"Says the guy that just snuck into my room to wake me up." He snickered.

"You were awake anyways." He shrugged and yanked his top and slacks off, laying down under the covers, the blonde snuggling up to him and pressing his hand onto the strong chest. Dennis smiled and Blaise shook his head. "Why is that so fascinating to you?"

"It's cool." He stated, looking up at the other.

"Alright, when we shag I'll make sure to have a mirror so you can watch the contrast between our skins with your legs over my shoulders. Sound good?" The smaller blushed and hid his face in the older's neck, receiving a chuckle. "You're a true Gryffindor. Head strong and brave, but blush and hide when someone mentions anything about sex. Your bro doesn't know we're together does he?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Eurm well . . . you're fifteen and I'm an eighteen year old Slytherin."

"He had the hots for Draco so I'm sure it's fine." He said snickering.

"Seriously!"

"First year he was totally crushing on Harry, it wasn't until third year, when I started here, that he really started taking an interest in Malfoy. He would never admit it though. He was convinced he was straight, but let's face it . . . He's as straight as a warped wall." Blaise laughed and hugged the other close.

"You know, our skin colour isn't the only difference. We're complete opposite in the physical perspective." Dennis snickered. "I'm so pale I'm practically powder-"

"Say it with me . . . sunlight!*" Blaise said, tickling the smaller, making him, squeal.

"A-also I have blue eyes, you have a dark brown." He nipped the older's nose. "Your hair is black and . . . well shaved right down, mine's shaggy and blonde. You're like . . . 6'1" and I'm 4'11". We make an odd pair."

"Mmm but opposites attract."

"Not necessarily personality. Actually did you know we look for someone that reminds us ourselves in the people we choose to be with?"

"But you also look for qualities that you're lacking and want that they posses." He smiled at the shorter. "You're excitable, easy going, flexible . . . in more ways than one-"

"Blaise!" He gapped and let out a small laugh. "It's not my fault my mom put me in gymnastics!"

"And do you still take it during the summer?"

"Well . . . ah . . . yeah." He blushed.

"Don't worry, it's hot."

"Colin and I both take gymnastics, karate, Taekwondo and a few dance courses during the summer." He shrugged. "My uncle is into the martial arts, my cousin Stephanie is teaching us gymnastics and my cousins Stacie and Jeff are giving us dance lessons."

"Nice. Can I watch sometime?" He leaned over the giggling boy, nipping his nose, hands wrapping around his neck.

"Maybe . . . maybe not."

"Hmm? What was that?" He pressed his lips to the smaller's neck, one hand supporting himself, the other lightly brushing the younger's hardening nipple. Dennis let out a moan and shivered.

"Y-yeah you can definitely watch."

"Mmm good." He pulled back and pressed their lips together. "Alright, it's time for you to go to sleep now."

"Ok." Dennis smiled and curled back onto his boyfriend, closing his eyes and relaxing, the older smiling.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up, the man under him playing with his blonde locks. "Morning."

"Morning to you too." Seamus mumbled, pressing their lips together.

"Think our message got across yesterday?" Colin asked smiling.

"I believe so. It helps that you're a screamer though." He kissed the smaller again, the younger sliding and straddling him. "As amazing as that would be, we're going to miss class."

"So?" Colin shrugged and the older gave him an amused, yet shocked look.

"Are you proposing we skip class?"

"And if I am?" He squealed when the older rolled them over, pinning the smirking boy under him.

"Well then that would be naughty and I'd have to punish you for that."

"Oh gods please don't!" He laughed as Ron's frantic voice rang out. "I'm _begging_ you!"

"Promise to put up silencing charms when you shag and snog?"

"Actually Mione dumped me." Seamus summoned the sheet and slid off the smaller, opening the curtain. "She dumped me for Nott, said at least he listened to her and didn't eat like a farm animal." Colin snorted.

"Hey be nice!" Seamus scolded him, Ron frowning.

"Sorry." Colin hid under the covers.

"Look I'm sure' you'll find someone to-FUCK!" He gasped and Ron raised a brow. "Sorry! Colin stop that I'm having a c-conversation!"

"Finish it later!" The smaller whined. Ron slowly walked away looking slightly disturbed.

"Fine! See you in class Ron!" He shut the curtain and stared at his boyfriend who grinned. "You are a wanker!"

"You love it!" Colin stated grinding down, the older groaning and silencing the area with Colin's wand.

"You could have warned me you wanted a shag!"

"I told you I wanted to skip, or implied anyways." He shivered and bit his lips, the taller watching him with clouded eyes.

"So you did, I guess I should have, oh fuck that was good, should listen next time." He ran his hands along soft, pale thighs, biting his lip and watching the smaller rock down onto him. "Fuck you're amazing."

"I know." Colin winked at him and Seamus snickered. "Typical cocky Gryffindor at your service!"

"You can say that again." The brunette grumbled, reaching down and softly playing with the smaller's shaft. "Very cocky indeed." He bit his lip "You do realize that I don't want a full relationship right?"

"That's fine, me either." He winked at the older feeling slightly hurt in side. He wanted to date him but truth be told, he didn't think the brunette was serious when they decided to date anyways, just hoped he was.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Kiss me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because there are people around!" Draco hissed at his boyfriend.

"We've been dating for two months Dray."

"You're point Nev?"

"I-I want others to know!"

"Well I don't!" He glared and Neville frowned, looking away. Draco sighed and kissed the smaller's cheek. "Happy?"

"Yes." He smiled and laced their fingers together the older sighing heavily through his nose. What the hell, may as well right? They walked through the hall towards their double potions class, the others staring shocked at them.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Blaise?"

"Yes?" He smiled and pulled his slacks on, the smaller getting dressed next to him.

"W-will you kiss me in public again today?" He bit his lip and the older smiled. Blaise quite regularly had people hitting on him and if they knew he was taken then perhaps they would stop. Dennis' jealousy was a very adorable shade of green on him.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Dennis sighed and continued copying out the board. Tomorrow was supposed to be the first day at Hogsmeade and his first real date with Blaise! How was he supposed to concentrate?

"Alright, class is dismissed; I hope to see you all on our trip tomorrow and don't forget to behave!" He grinned and quickly packed up his things, running out of the room. "Walk Mr. Creevey! Walk!"

The couples made a pact that no one would share a bed tonight and they would spend the weekend together. All of them were excited . . . well most of them. Draco still didn't want anyone outside his little circle to know he was shagging Neville and Harry wasn't actually dating.

The day trickled on agonizingly slow and the petite boy had one hell of a time trying to sleep that night. When morning came along he was more than excited. He quickly got dressed in his nicest clothes, fixed his hair and dashed down the steps, running off towards his group of friends, locking eyes with Blaise who was with Malfoy, Nott, Pansy and Daphne. He spent most of the walk looking behind him and tripping, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

They were supposed to meet up at the Hog's Head anyways. When they arrived there he slipped in and into the back corner, slightly secluded from everyone else. His taller companion walked over and pulled the chair so it was next to the smaller instead.

"Blaise! I real-" His breath caught and he sat up straight, one hand grasping the back of the smooth neck, the other grabbing the strong bicep, mouth opening for the sneaky tongue. He shifted closer, a mewl falling from his throat, a hand running up his inner thigh to cup him lightly. Dennis moved his head so it was between the older's and the wall, breathing heavily and burring his face in the warm neck, seated on his knees with his thighs spread. Blaise rolled the younger's sac in his hand, whimpers reaching his ears.

"Ehem?" The waitress raised her brow and Dennis blushed, the Slytherin looking smug. He pulled back, the younger shifting back into his seat. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing, never mind." Dennis said quickly, grabbed the taller's hand and dragging him off. "Where's somewhere secluded?" He hissed. The taller smirked and lead him towards a boarded up shop, moving a board and slipping in. The smaller stumbled through and Blaise caught him, their mouths pressing together quickly. He backed the younger up until his arse hit the edge of a table.

Dennis jumped up and shoved the stuff in his way off, a mouth pressing to his neck, the older sliding between his legs, pressing his erection against the smaller's. The blonde's eyes rolled and he bucked, the older rocking with him, teeth nipping lips and clanking, tongue slipping out a brushing, gasps and moans filling the area.

The smaller shook his head and Blaise covered his mouth, the younger arching under him and crying out, cuming hard between them.

"Mmm and how was that?" He mumbled, pressing his lips to the content boy. Dennis laid there, sporting a goofy grin, his clothes dishevelled. "C'mon, we should head back out." The smaller frowned. "What is it?" He gasped and groaned fingers wiggling their way into his boxers and grasping his shaft.

"Shit." Dennis said shakily. "How on earth are we supposed to get that in me?" The older chuckled.

"We aren't. Not for quite some time anyway." He brought their mouths back together, moaning when the smaller stroked him.

"Dennis!" He heard his brother calling. He cursed and pulled the taller back down.

"Mmm as hot as this is, I'd rather you're brother not try to kill me. I rather enjoy having you with me and not crying 24/7." He kissed his cheek. "Let's go darling." He helped the smaller up and casted some cleaning charms, deciding not to tell the smaller about the large hickey he was sporting. This could be kind of fun!

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Dennis slipped out first. "Colin!"

"There you . . . are" He raised his brow; Seamus snickering at the smaller's hickey, the youngest more than definitely oblivious. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope!" Dennis grinned and hugged his brother. "I'm just really . . . happy!" Seamus watched Blaise sneak out the back and the taller winked at the Irish fellow, holding a finger up to his lips, the brunette smirking and giving a nod.

"O-ok . . ." he moved away and looked up at Seamus. "Can we go to the sweets shop next?" He asked in excitement. Dennis watched them go and let out a heavy, relieved sigh.

"Boo." The smaller yelled and jumped. He spun and glaring at his boyfriend.

"Stop doing that you prick!" he snapped the older laughing and shaking his head.

"C'mon, let me take you to the sweets shop, you hand me everything you want and I'll get it ok?" The smaller's eyes lit up and he shoot with excitement. "You're too adorable for your own good." He hugged the smaller, playfully kissing him on the neck the smaller squirming and laughing as fingers tickled his sides. Blaise stopped and lightly pushed the smaller in front, entering the shop just behind. He smiled watching the excitement cross the blonde's face.

Dennis bounced from section to section, grabbing something once and a while. He bumped into Colin and grinned, the smaller raising his brow. Where on earth did he get the money for candy, unless he was blowing his savings for the school year on the first trip to Hogsmeade?

"Sorry Colin!" he smiled and shuffled off, gaping at the large rainbow sucker. Only problem was it was the last one, and Ginny was headed straight for it. Blaise reached across and plucked it out of its spot, walking over to Dennis and handing it to him. The smaller gave him a brilliant smile and started towards the cash.

"I've got it." Blaise said smiling.

"No, I can pay!"

"Dennis. "

"Blaise." He raised his brow at the older, the lady done with tallying up the price; Blaise tossed some coins onto the counter before Dennis could react and took the bag, leading the smaller out. "I said I had it."

"Well this is a date love; I'm supposed to be treating you." He kissed the pale nose, the smaller's cheeks going rosy. Dennis bit his lip and gave the older a shy smile. Blaise leaned down and brought their lips together, lightly nipping the smaller's bottom one. The younger mewled and gripped the older's biceps; mouth opening and slipping his tongue into the older's rubbing their wet muscles together.

"Dennis!" He froze and closed his eyes, both pulling back from the kiss.

"H-hi Colin." He turned and gave him an innocent smile, the other staring shocked.

"Don't you 'hi Colin' me! You could have told me who you were shagging with!" Dennis stiffened and gave a nervous laugh, the darker boy raising a brow.

"Shagging? Hardly." He shook his head amused. "We've snogged and rubbed together fully clothed."

"Seriously?" Seamus snickered and the smaller looked away, shuffling his feet. "No one's mad at you love."

"I'm relieved!" Colin said leading them into the Hogs head. "I mean, you're pretty small Den and he's . . . well not." Blaise smirked and found them a table.

"That's why we haven't done anything." He wrapped an arm around the smaller. Dennis looked away. "I'm not upset you said we shagged love. We will, just not yet." He winked, Colin making a slightly disturbed face.

"Can I watch?"

"Seamus!" The older blonde whacked him and glared.

"I was kidding!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting something to drink, anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with." Seamus smiled at him.

"Firewhisky for me." Blaise grinned.

"A-apple juice." Dennis whispered out. The other two nodded and headed to the bar. "

Hey, can I get two firewhiskies, an apple juice and . . ."

"Orange juice please." Colin mumbled looking up. He did a double take and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Coming right up!" The man behind the counter said, spinning around and getting the things for the other two. He turned back and grinned, taking the money from Seamus, locking eyes with Colin. The petite blonde felt his heart stop and his breath get caught, amazing deep green eyes boring into him. The older flashed an amazing smile and winked at him, turning to talk to another customer.

"Colin?" Seamus raised his brow and the smaller blushed, clearing his throat. He watched the man behind the counter laugh, shivering at the deep sound, tingles running up his spine. Fuck he was gorgeous! "Colin . . . hello? Earth to Colin!" Seamus snapped his fingers and the smaller jumped, slightly confused as to how he got back in his seat.

Dennis rolled his eyes and leaned against Blaise, smiling gleefully. The older grinned and kissed the top of the youngest person's head. They had their drinks, Colin's eyes darting back to the other man every so often, the redhead working on tables now.

"Seamus turned the smaller's head towards him and pressed their lips together, the smaller sitting up straighter and mewling, tilting his head the side, tongues sliding along each other, a hand slipping up his thigh. Someone cleared their throat and the two looked up.

"Are you done with your drinks or would you like refills?" The redhead asked with an amused brow raised.

"Refills?" Blaise asked the rest nodding. The older grinned and waved his hand, the glasses lifting, sending a seductive glace towards Colin.

"Fucking wanker." Seamus ground out.

"P-pardon?" Colin blinked.

"Not you!" He kissed the smaller's cheek. "_Him"_ he pressed his lips to the smaller's neck, trailing them down the slim area; the smaller's eyes sliding closed. The redhead raised his brow and smirked, bringing drinks to another table.

Seamus squeezed his lover's thigh under the table, pressing his lips to the blushing cheek, Colin smiling and laughing playfully.

"Here you go." The redhead put the drinks down. "Anything else?"

"No." Seamus cut in.

"Alright." The older nodded and walked off. Colin noticed something sticking out from under his glass and discretely slipped it out, his eyes widening, looking at the name and address. He blushed and slipped the paper into his pocket, well at least he now knew the other's name. Alex.

They all got up and got ready to leave, Blaise linking his fingers with Dennis. He kissed the smaller's temple, making him blush. The smallest leaned on the taller's arm, smiling brightly.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?" He looked down at the small boy, a blush spreading across pale cheeks.

"Will you sneak in later tonight?" Colin raised a brow at his brother.

"Perhaps." Blaise smiled and kissed the smaller's forehead. Dennis beamed and went up on his tiptoes, the older leaning down, lips pressing together.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Updates will be every Friday I think

_***Say it with me, sunlight! Is from Bring it on just so you know :P**_


	3. Ch 3 Draville

_**TO: SamHAS**_

Lol perhaps you are indeed right . . . but not in this story. Oh no, I torture everyone ;)

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-**_**dominant/submissive**_: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Draco/Pansy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, Oral Sex, Mentioned Molestation of a Minor

Neville sighed and bit his lip, sitting with Dean, Ginny, and Lavender. He watched Dean and the redhead swap spit and caught Draco's eye from across the room. Malfoy was with Nott, Pansy, Daphne and some other guy from Slytherin. He watched Pansy practically throw herself at him, fingertips brushing his arm, giggling into his ear. Neville flinched and looked away. Why was Malfoy dating him again? If he was with Pansy . . . oh wait! He was!

Neville hated this arrangement. In private they were together but as soon as others were around they hated each other and his boyfriend was dating Pansy. _'Got to keep up appearances'_. He had said. Jackass. He sighed and pushed his cup around, frowning.

"You alright?" Dean asked, nudging him.

"Yep." He mumbled out, avoiding eye contact. The taller watched as Malfoy stood and headed to the washroom.

"Go." He whispered, pushing Neville towards the loo. The younger bit his lip and stood, walking nervously to the bathroom. He walked in and locked eyes with Draco.

"Longbottom what are you doing?" He ground out, sighing dramatically. Neville walked over and leaned up; pressing his lips to the older's neck. "W-what are you _doing_? What if someone sees?" He hissed.

"You need to make a choice _Malfoy_. You're either with me or you're not." He said sternly, standing his ground.

"You're not seriously going to make me decide that are you?" He chuckled out.

"I think you just did." Neville turned and Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Face it Nev, you can't stay away from me." He pulled the smaller closer, leaning down, ghosting their lips together.

"Wanna bet?" He glared and the older brought their mouths together, tongue slipping out and tangling. The smaller submitted under the taller's actions and the Slytherin smirked, pulling back.

"Mmm let's pretend that conversation didn't happen alright?"

"No Draco. I mean it! You're either dating me or you aren't!" the older sighed heavily and pulled back.

"Let me think about it Nev alright?"

"No! I need to know Draco!"

"You're making me choose between you and my family and friends!"

"No I'm not!" Neville grabbed his hair in frustration. "Why would you have to choose?"

"My family would disown me Neville! Do you realize that?"

"You can live with me!"

"Listen to yourself!" Draco yelled. "I like you Neville, I really do, but I can't pick you over my family."

"Just . . . just hear me out alright?" He pleaded. The older sighed and leaned against the sink. "Thank you." He walked closer to the older, kissing the frustrated boy's cheek. "Stop dating Pansy. That's all I want. You're either dating me or you're not. If you are then I don't want to share Draco! That's all I meant! I didn't want you to tell the world." The taller looked away. "I just don't like her hanging off yo-" He smiled and wrapped his arms around the lean neck, mouth opening up for the taller, hands sliding up his sides. Draco was supposed to be immune to that bitch and yet he was getting all friendly for the last week!

"Alright, I'll stop dating her." He mumbled, kissing the tip of the smaller's nose, watching him blush.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm, now I've really gotta use the loo Nev; I'll sneak in later tonight ok?"

"Alright." He kissed the older, grinning. Draco slipped into a stall and Neville left the room, going back to his table with a pleased grin and a slight blush.

"I take it things went well?" Dean asked with a smirk. Neville nodded and took a sip of his drink. He raised his brow as he watched Colin turn darker than a tomato when a redhead smiled at him at the bar. He was kinda cute. He watched the tall man go around a corner and pick something up. He smiled as a cute little boy was placed on the lean hip, the small child plopping his head on the broad chest, eyes drooping. The redhead leaned down carefully and picked up another little boy, twins most likely, and handed them to tall blonde women, kissing each of their foreheads before hopping over the table, summoning a pad of paper and a quill, heading over to a table.

"Who's that?" Neville asked.

"Alex." Lavender mumbled.

"How do you know him?"

"Hmm? Oh he was engaged to my sister's best friend for a while. Turned out he knocked her up and that's why they got engaged. She went all crack head and shit so he took her to court and got full custody of the twin boys." She picked at her nails. "They're . . . three or four now I think." She shrugged.

"What are their names?"

"Dunno, one sec." She turned to the redhead. "Hey Al!"

"Lav?" He walked over and laughed, sharing a hug, Irish accent ringing out. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Quite well actually."

"How are the boys?" She asked with a smile.

"Mostly well behaved." He sighed. "Oliver's a bit more . . . troublesome than his younger twin."

"What are their names again?" Lavender asked.

"Oliver Alexander and Aiden Cormac." He smiled and looked towards the staff room. "They're in there with me mum for now. She watches them for me when I'm at work."

"Aw that's sweet of her . . . but aren't you rich?"

"Your point?" He raised his brow. "I want to live off my own money, not my inheritance." She nodded with a smile and turned, heading over to Colin's table to take their order.

"He seems nice." Dean stated.

"He's a sweet heart. It's a shame he has such a dark past. It's hard for others to look beyond it."

"What do you mean?" Neville raised his brow.

"Hmm? Oh well he met the twin's mother at a bar . . . he was a . . . exotic dancer." She looked at them carefully. "Had a history of drug abuse and a few arrests for violence and theft."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's not like that now, but it's hard for people to get over that fact."

"I can see why." Ginny said surprised. Draco left the washroom and sat back down at his table, Pansy practically crawling onto his lap. Neville frowned and the bleached blonde locked eyes with him, pushing the brunette girl off, mumbling something. Her eyes watered and she slapped him, standing and heading off. Malfoy hissed and rubbed his cheek, looking at his boyfriend who gave him a smile.

"Ready to head off?" Dean asked and Neville sighed, nodding, standing up with the others, getting ready to leave and go somewhere else.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville sat down with his friends and smiled, sipping his juice at the dinner table. He locked eyes with Malfoy from across the room. The older raised an amused brow and turned back to his food, Neville grinning and eating. He knew that smirk. He was going to get to see the older later that night.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The gang was sitting in the common room, Ginny on Dean's lap, Hermione trying to help Ron with some homework, Harry staring at the ceiling in boredom, Colin on Seamus' lap, the older kissing his neck and making the smaller giggle, and Neville was staring at the fire. Blaise had entered a little bit ago with Dennis, playing a game of chess, the older secretly letting the smaller win.

"Hey." Neville jumped and grinned.

"Draco!" He got up and turned to the taller, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. The older smiled and leaned down, pressing their mouths together. Blaise grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, the smaller blushing.

"Happy now? I dumped Pansy and I kissed you in front of your friends. Still gonna leave me?" He muttered against full lips, hands gripping slim sides.

"Hmm naw I think I might keep you." Neville grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and brought their mouths back together.

"C'mon, let's sit for a bit." He led the smaller to the couch and sat down, the younger moving as close as possible. Neville rested his head on the broadening shoulder and linked their fingers. Draco raised his brow as he watched Dennis make a chess move, Blaise, the best chess player in his house, make a wrong one. The French man winked and shushed him, Dennis beaming as his pawn smashing the taller's queen.

"Dennis is rubbish at chess but loves to play and gets sad and upset when he loses. Blaise will sometimes win. When he does win though Dennis doesn't feel upset, just challenges him to another game and wins." Neville pointed out.

"Oh . . . hey . . . let's ah, let's head upstairs." Draco whispered in the tanning ear, nipping the lobe. The younger shivered and nodded, standing up and leading the taller to his dorm.

They walked quickly up the steps and into the room, mouths meeting, the older kicking the door shut and moaning deep in his throat, reaching out and popping the buttons open on the younger's shirt, shoving it off the broad shoulders.

The younger smiled and started on the taller's shirt, mouths opening and tongues sliding together.

"Mmm been a bit since our last encounter." Draco muttered, his top hitting the floor.

"Too long Dray, way too long." He grabbed the green and silver tie and pulled the blonde over to his bed, both crawling on, the curtains sliding shut and being glued into place. He trailed a pale hand down the smaller's chest and over his stiff member, cupping his sac and lightly rolling it in his hand. Neville arched and gasped, tangling a hand in light locks. Lips pressed to his neck as the older slowly undid the dark slacks followed by his own.

Draco pulled back and wiggled out of his bottoms, tugging the others off, smirking down at the bare member, looking up and locking grey eyes with blue. Neville blushed and looked away the older rolling his eyes.

"Nev, we've been shagging for a while now. I've seen you starkers more times than I can count. I've had my shaft in your mouth and up your arse, yours in my mouth. I don't see a reason to blush."

"Well now I have one." He mumbled going a deep red. The older chuckled and brought their mouths together, slipping between parted thighs and casting a spell on his hand, sliding it between their bodies. The younger bit his lip and let out heavy, nervous breaths, a long slim digit slipping into him.

"Sh-shit." He shivered, and closed his eyes, calming his body, a second finger joining the first.

"Hey Neville?"

"What?" he whined covering his mouth when his lover pushed against his prostate.

"I need help on my essay, Hermione refuses to help me anymore." Ron said, plopping on his own bed.

"Can it wait?"

"It's due on Monday!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Fuck off weasel!" Draco growled out.

"Ew! Malfoy get out of our room! Neville how the hell can you shag that . . . that . . . _Thing!_"

"Get out!" Neville yelled, covering his face embarrassed.

"Uh I sleep here too wanker and I need your help on my Herbology homework!"

"Gimme a half hour alright?" He pleaded.

"No! I'll fail _Monday_!"

"Fine!"

"What the hell!" Malfoy growled out, removing his digits and sitting crossed legged, glaring at the younger.

"I'm sorry Dray, maybe later alright?"

"Not alright I want a shag now dammit!"

"You sound like a needy three year old." Seamus' voice rang out, Colin snickering.

"Fine!" The blonde hissed, yanking his clothes back on.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." He muttered. "Meet me tomorrow at the hogshead." He kissed the smaller and slipped out, Neville getting dressed quickly before opening up the curtains.

"What?"


	4. Ch 4 Alin

_**TO: Aurora**_

Just so you know, on my profile, I have other stories being posted (Obsession, paybacks a bitch and I put up and ACTUAL one shot . Last one didn't turn out to be a one shot. This one is and it's done . . .)

Alex was originally blonde with blue eyes and slight ringlets (Actually Hugh Mitchell looks kinda like all, but Al had stubble xD) and was English.

When he turned into the red-haired, green eyes Alex he became Irish. Noah is supposed to be Russian actually, Mike's American, Danny and Anasks are French and James is Canadian. So I just made them all French in that one. They were brought up with nannies in my original plot . . . and it was originally Alex- 21, James- 18, Noah-16 and Mike-15 . . . so a lot of things change . . . basically I'm saying I can't make up my mind .

And originally Alex is in love with Sand who has two boys (Oliver and Aiden-4) and his eldest is a girl (Hailey-6)

_**TO: Michael**_

The story is centered more around Alin so far (100 pages in . So much for a one shot!) but Neville and Draco are one of the main couples yes. I thought I was being unique! Apparently not . It's a very common pairing.

_**TO: SamHAS**_

What wrong with Draville? (Draco/Neville)

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

A yawn left the short boy and he stretched, looking around. He smiled when he noticed his head on the broad Irish chest, an arm around his waist.

"Mmm morning." He kissed the blonde locks. Colin smiled and shifted up, pressing their lips together.

"Hi." He smiled and shifted under the white sheets, their bare bodies sliding together slightly.

"Ready for day two of Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Mhmm. Can we go back to the Hogshead?"

"Why? So you can flirt with the redhead?" The taller grumbled.

"Hey you're the one that didn't want to date." Colin stretched and sat up. "C'mon, we'll be late." He pressed their lips together and summoned his clothes, pulling on a pair of black jeans, socks, belt and shirt before grabbing a sweater.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The walk seemed to take twice as long as normal, the two 'love birds' bickering the entire time.

"Looks like they're having their first lover's spat." Dean mumbled to Ron, snickering as Seamus and Colin continued to hiss back and forth.

"Hey Cols, its Alex." Lavender teased. The smaller's head shot up and he stiffened.

Alex held a huge smile and laughed, picking up a boy and doing a fake yell, spinning the laughing child slightly, picking up a twin and having one on each hip. A blonde woman walked up next to him and one twin leaned towards her. She took the child and smiled.

"I'll ah, I'll be right back." Colin mumbled walking over to the tall man. "H-hi Alex." The taller looked down and beamed.

"Colin right?" The smaller shivered at the heavy Irish accent and nodded.

"Wh-whose boys'?"

"Hmm? Oh, mine." He smiled and put the one he was holding down. "Just a second?" He said sweetly to Colin. "Were they good mum?"

"Of course! Well except-"

"For Oliver." Both said at the same time. Alex ruffled the boy in his mother's arms hair. "Why won't you be good for grandma?"

"Cuz I get 'way wif it!" He laughed and chewed on his sleeve.

"Oliver! Don't chew on your clothes!" He pulled it out of the child's mouth. Someone tugged on Colin's coat and he looked down, smiling.

"I's Aiden!" The small child squealed.

"Hi!" Colin beamed enthusiastically. "I'm Colin!" Alex watched them and smiled.

"Up!" Aiden jumped and Colin laughed, picking the child up and resting him on his hip. "I likes greem and boo and pople!"

"I like Purple too!" The smaller shook with excitement.

"Daddy likes Geem!" He smiled and looked up at his dad. "Daddy I makes a fwend!"

"I think I have too." Alex returned the grin and winked at Colin. "Mum do you mind watching them whilst I buy Colin a drink?"

"Absolutely sweetie." She took Aiden from Colin and the redhead led the smaller back to the Hogshead.

"I'm not old enough to drink yet, not for a little bit still." Colin whispered.

"Then I'll buy you juice or something." The older offered, sitting at a table with the smaller.

"How old are they? I didn't know you were a father! Why didn't you tell me? Where's their mum? What all do you do for a living? What's their names-"

"Colin!" Alex laughed and shook his head. "They turned four in August. And I didn't say anything because I was your waiter and didn't think it was appropriate to start a conversation with 'hey I'm Alex and I'm a father of twin boys!'" The smaller chuckled and blushed. "Let's just say I have full custody and they don't know their mum and I'm a bar tender, waiter and an exotic dancer. Their names are Oliver Alexander and Aiden Cormac Anderson." The smaller stared at him with wide eyes. "Let me guess, still stuck on the 'exotic dancer' part?" a small noise left the back of the younger's throat.

"Not my most . . . proud job . . . but I kind of like it to be honest. Perhaps when you turn seventeen this summer you can come down to my cousin's bar where I bartend and dance."

"Y-you're a stripper?" The smaller squeaked out. Alex raised a brow.

"Yes." He watched the dark blush spread over the pale face, the smaller shifting uncomfortably. He gave a knowing smile as Colin tried to ignore his tightening pants. "Perhaps one day I'll give you your own strip tease, sound good?" another squeak left the smaller followed by a frantic nod. The taller laughed and shook his head.

"You're adorable." He brushed the smaller's cheek. Colin bit his lip as a waitress came up. "What would you like?"

"E-eurm, ah . . . u-um"

"Orange juice?" The smaller nodded. "And I'll take an apple, thanks Stacy" The woman nodded, chewing her gum, and walked off. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like taking photos mostly and developing them so they move! I'm actually a muggle born so that was so cool for me to find out! My dad's just a milk man, it's not the best job but I'm still proud of him! I have a younger brother that I look after whilst I'm here too and he's got his first boyfriend and that makes me feel a bit nervous, am I talking too much?" He cocked his head to the side, the older just watching him with a smile.

"Please, I have two four year old boys. This is nothing. Try having someone that talks a bit faster than you . . . and there's two of them yelling about different things."

"That must be difficult!" The smaller gapped.

"Not really." He shrugged. "Thank you." He smiled at Stacy and sipped on his drink.

"Alex!" Lavender plopped down next to him. "How are you? How's Amber?"

"How would I know? I haven't seen her in four years." He muttered scowling slightly.

"Amber?"

"The twins' mum."

"See the part that confuses me," Lavender started, "Is the fact that you're a flaming pouf and yet you shagged a girl and got her pregnant."

"It's called partying and waking up starkers next to some broad." He rolled his eyes. "Not quite what I had in mind for my sixteenth birthday party." He ran a hand through his hair. "They were born two and a half months early, almost lost them I did because of that . . ." He stopped and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Because of her moronic actions." He smiled at Colin. The smaller gave a hesitant one and took a swig off his juice.

"Sorry about this." Alex muttered, nudging Lavender so she'd leave. "I haven't been with anyone since her besides random shags. Well I've tried but my kids . . . are picky . . . There were rumours that we were engaged but that's not true. It was a one night stand that I can't remember but wouldn't trade for the world. Got my boys out of it." He smiled.

"I haven't actually had a real date since before they were born. I didn't have the best . . . reputation when I was younger. But that's a story for if I don't scare you off." The smaller giggled and shook his head.

"I don't care about your past, past is past as long as you're not still like that."

"Well not since she said she's keeping them." He sipped his drink. The smaller blushed, those deep green orbs sucking him up.

"You have really pretty eyes." He mumbled, his own orbs widening and a squeak leaving him

"Thank you, you do as well." He winked. "Well I have to take the twins to the sweets shop, you're more than welcome to join." Alex offered and Colin beamed.

"I-I'd love to!"

"Awesome." He smiled and lightly placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder, leading him out of the Hogshead and towards his mother. "I'll take them from here." He took one of the twins from his mother.

"I's wants him to carry me!" Aiden squealed, tugging on Colin's sleeve.

"He has a name, its Colin, and you have to ask him to carry you love."

"Carry me?" The smaller was hopping at this point and the blonde laughed, picking the child up. Aiden and Oliver had strawberry blonde hair and green blue eyes. Both boys were four and just past Colin's waist. The Gryffindor walked into the sweet shop with Alex and the boys, his own face lighting up.

Alex smiled as he watched the excitement build in both his sons' and his new friend's faces. He chuckled as he saw the blonde staring at a particular treat. When Al walked past, he grabbed it and continued on, picking out a few sweets for his kids in the mean time.

He dropped them on the counter and took out the needed amount of money, nodding at the guy behind the counter and leading the other three out. They stepped outside and Alex put Oliver down, Colin doing likewise with Aiden.

"Hey Colin?"

"Yeah?" He blushed and turned towards the taller "EYAH!" He jumped and blinked surprised, the twins laughing and Alex snickering. He wiped the snow off his cheek and grinned, ducking down and rolling up a ball of snow, whipping it at the taller. Alex laughed as it hit his shoulder. He rolled a couple snow balls and handed one to Oliver, Colin doing likewise for Aiden.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Alex yelled, the four of them throwing the balls of snow back and forth, the twins squealing with excitement, Colin laughing happily, Alex sporting a beaming smile. The redhead skilfully made his way towards the opposite team, dodging the balls skilfully, He swooped Aiden up and hung him upside down, the younger letting out loud, high pitched, pleased noises, laughing hysterically in the mean time. The tallest flipped his son and put him back right side up, yanking on the bottom of the coat that had risen and putting his hat back on.

Alex gasped and jumped around, trying to get the snow out of his shirt. "Oliver!" He groaned out, looking over. He froze and a smirk played across his face. "Sneaky bugger aren't you?" Colin laughed and shrugged feeling pleased he got the older.

Alex chuckled and shook his head.

"Colin!" The blonde looked over and smiled at Seamus.

"Hi Seamus!" He ran over and hugged him.

"Having fun I see?" He said through his teeth, glaring at the older man. Alex raised a brow.

"Colyin!" the blonde turned and smiled, Aiden hugging him and shaking with excitement. "You has to have sleep overs! I has muggle movies! A-and I has tips and dwinks and-"

"Aiden . . . Aiden!" Alex laughed and the smaller grinned up at him. "It's chips first of all. He doesn't like the fish part of Fish and Chips. And its drinks, not dwinks love." He smiled. "Besides Colin has to go to school, he can't spend the night." the smaller's lip trembled and a high squeal left him, hugging the blonde's leg tight.

"U-uhm!" The small blonde stared nervously and confused as the small child cried and hugged him.

"Aiden stop that now." Alex said in a stern voice, squatting. The smaller turned and ran to his daddy, hugging him and sniffling. "You'll see him next time he comes down here alright?" he just received a nod. He stood up, the smaller automatically wrapping his legs around his waist, gripping his coat. "What are you? A monkey?" The smaller giggled and nodded. "Alrighty then." He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey Colin, before you go." He summoned his bag. "Saw you eying it." He pulled out a large lollipop that was round with different colours. The younger's face split in two and he hugged the redhead, thanking him and holding up the sucker. "See you when I see you. Send me a letter sometime." He smiled and bent down, kissing the blushing cheek.

Alex watched them leave and his mother raised a brow. "Mom he's the first one Aiden and Oliver haven't tried to bite, kick, claw and electrocute!" He groaned out. She sighed and shook her head.

"That's because he's a kid too."

"He's legal."

"Alexander!" She gaped at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm twenty one, he's sixteen, seventeen in two weeks! We're four years, almost five apart. It's not that bad! You and dad were fifteen years apart!"

"Oh don't start that again!" She hissed.

"No fighting!" Oliver said very sternly, hands on his hips. They laughed and nodded.

"Alright, no fighting."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The Hogwarts students started back towards the castle and Seamus pulled the smaller away from the others.

"Shay what's wrong?"

"I don't want you hanging around him Colin." He ground out.

"Excuse me? It was your idea not to date so I can do what I want with other people!" He spat. The older let out a heavy sigh.

"That's Alexander Anderson."

"Who?" Colin raised a brow and Seamus gaped.

"He was Hogwarts biggest druggie and worst student when it came to rules! He got expelled at sixteen Colin! He's bad news!"

"No he's not! I've spent time with him. He's sweet and has two boys that he really cares about!"

"Yeah and nothing will come between him and his kids! Colin he's not a good person! Do you know why he was expelled?"

"No. Why." He glared at the older.

"Because he beat a kid to death Colin."

"W-what?" he stopped, eyes wide, breathing laboured. "You're lying." He let out a worried laugh.

"Lavender! Why was Al, the one with the twin boys, expelled?" Seamus asked the young woman.

"Because he beat his own cousin to death." Colin's sight turned to tunnel vision and his chest clenched. "He's changed quite a bit since he's had kids, only beat three people up in the last three years. Mind you all three were hospitalized."

"I-I'm gonna walk up ahead." He muttered, walking quickly to get away.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Colin wait up!" Seamus called out, running up the dorm steps. The smaller sighed but stopped, looking at the taller over his shoulder. The brunette wrapped his arms around the smaller, pressing his lips to the younger's neck, knowing it was one of his most sensitive spots and biggest turn ons. A mewl left the smaller and he tilted his head out of the way, feeling a twitch down below. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's ok."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Alex sighed and glared at the papers in front of him. This was such a pain in the ass! His family home was a mansion in Ireland called the 'Anderson Manor' but he chose to live in a smaller house that was built across the street. It's yard was still large though with fruit trees and bushes, vegetable gardens and outdoor toys for his boys like a swing set, jungle gym, slides, a small pool , a large one with a high fence around it and balls. His house was two stories with three bathrooms, three bedrooms (The twins shared one but he was attempting to separate them) a kitchen, dining room, drawing room, living room, library and an indoor pool.

He looked up and smiled, his boys watching a Disney movie called '_The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'_. His sons were singing along merrily with the theme song, swaying and bouncing. Out of all the muggle movies they had this one, Toy Story and The Sword in the stone were by far their favourites. Aladdin scared them slightly and Bambie made them cry at the beginning and they could never get past that part. Dumbo made them nervous and Snow White gave them nightmares. The Little Mermaid was ok, still scared them a little bit though.

He put his quill down and walked over to his boys, sitting on the floor next to them. Aiden and Oliver crawled onto his lap and snuggled up to him. It wasn't long until they fell asleep just in time for bed.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"What am I going to do Dennis?" Colin muttered. "We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow! I can't face Alex! Not after what I found out!"

"So stay with me and Blaise-"

"Blaise and I." Hermione corrected, not looking up from her book. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"I-I don't know." Seamus plopped down next to him and kissed the pale cheek.

"Stay with me. I'll keep ya safe." Ron snorted and the Irishman flipped him off. Colin nodded and leaned up, the two sharing a quick kiss.

"Why won't you two just start dating already?" Harry raised his brow, two Gryffindor boys on either side of him, lips to the brunette's neck.

"Because I'm not ready for a relationship." Seamus muttered.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin bit his lip as he entered Hogsmeade with the others, no sign of the redhead yet. They continued walking and he stiffened.

"What is it?" Seamus asked, nudging him.

"Th-that's Aiden!" The small strawberry blonde boy stood, looking around and crying, lip trembling. Colin jogged over and called out the smaller's name. The child looked up and a wail left him and he rushed forwards, hugging the blonde's leg. "Where's your daddy?"

"I unno! Gamma w-was taking m-me an-and Oyiver to th-the goodies store a-and I's can'ts find them!" He cried and Colin picked him up.

"C'mon let's go find daddy ok?"

"K-kay." He plopped his head on the taller's shoulder, sucking his thumb and sniffling. Seamus sighed and looked away. Colin loved kids and it's not like they ever could have them, but Alex did have children. The blonde went into the hogshead and up to the counter.

"Hey can I speak to Alex please?" He asked some girl. She raised her brow at the fact that he was holding Aiden.

"He's in the back, through that door." She pointed and he nodded, walking over and into the room.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost my son!" Alex's voice was frantic.

"One minute he was there then the next he wasn't!"

"Why did you let go of his hand?"

"I'm sorry Alex! We'll find him!"

"No! You've done more than enough! This is the third time you lost Aiden!"

"A-Alex?" Colin said nervously. The redhead spun and his eyes widened.

"Daddy!" Colin put Aiden down and watched as the green eyes watered and a sob broke out, Alex pulling his baby boy into a hug, kissing his cheek and undoing his jacked, checking him over for bruises. The woman slipped out with no expression on her face and Alex stood, his twins running at each other and hugging.

Alex turned to Colin and gave a small smile, wiping his cheek and walking over. "I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing Al-"

"No. It means the world to me. You have no idea how terrified I was! What if some pedophile had found him or something?"He looked away and cleared his throat.

"A-Alex?" The older looked at him. "I-Is it true you beat someone to death?" Green eyes closed and a sigh left him. "It is, isn't it?"

"I suppose I knew you'd find out sooner or later. Yes I beat my cousin to death." He muttered sitting down on a small couch. "He threatened to shove the girl I knocked up down a flight of stairs to kill the babies because she didn't want them anymore. I lost my temper when I saw him attempt to hurt her stomach. I just . . . snapped." He ran his hands through his hair. "The reason my mother has custody is because I'm still on probation for it. I have aurors watching me all the time. I have visitation rights with my children and two weeks from now I get to go to court and see if I can get full custody of them." He looked at his sons.

"Why do you make it so obvious that Aiden's your favourite?"

"My mother's lost him three times now. When Aiden was little he got very sick and he almost died. He has an extremely weak immune system and when he gets ill it can be fatal. I have to watch him very carefully. I try to be as equal as I can but he does need to be looked after more thoroughly than his brother." He looked up at Colin. "Oliver rarely get sick. When they were born he was a strong baby, Aiden wasn't. They didn't think he's make it a week let alone four years."

"Oh." Colin nodded. "Is it true that in the last four years you've hospitalized three people?" The older laughed and shook his head.

"No. I threatened them that I would. They used to babysit for me. Let's just say one of them, if the aurors weren't watching, would have been in a grave, never mind the hospital. The other two mistreated them. Yelled at them for doing what they are supposed to do and would whack them. So I gave them one minute to get out of my house before I put them in a hospital with no hands."

"Y-you're not violent are you?" Colin's shoulders relaxed.

"Not anymore no. I could never be violent. If I got in that habit again and hit one of them it would be the end of me. Hey loves." He smiled as they crawled on his lap.

"Daddy's all sads!" Oliver gapped and slapped both hands on the older's cheeks opening his mouth wide and gaping. Alex laughed and hugged him.

"All better!" Aiden beamed and started bouncing.

"A-Aiden watch your knees!" Alex yelped, carefully moving his kids off and doubling over. "You have a very bony knee!" The smaller's laughed. Colin chuckled and walked over, sitting next to the taller. The older slowly composed himself and sat up, smiling at the shorter. "So is there any way I can repay you for bringing Aiden to me?"

"It's fine Al." He laughed and the older kissed his cheek, making him blush. Alex pulled back and locked eyes with the blonde, their orbs darting to each other's lips. The taller slowly moved forwards.

"Al you're shift is starting." Some lady said, standing in the door way with an amused look on her face. The taller sighed and nodded.

"It was nice talking to you again, and thanks . . . again." He looked at his boys and sighed heavily.

"I can watch them until you're done your shift or until I leave I leave, whichever comes first."

"Are you sure? They can be a real handful at times! Especially Oliver." Alex pointed out, leaving the room, a child on each hip.

"Absolutely! Besides I'm with my friends and my little brother!"

"Thanks. As soon as I get a hold of a friend of mine I'll take them off your hands again." He put his boys down and Colin rolled his eyes.

"It's fine!" He stiffened. "Don't eat that!" He scolded Oliver, gently moving him away from the counter. Alex smiled. Most people who saw that yelled and shoved the kid off. "Oliver! Don't eat that!"

"Why?" the tallest snorted. Yes that's right. His sons were in _that _stage.

"Because it's dirty and can make you sick."

"Why?"

"Because people cough, sneeze, spit and rub their dirty hands on it. And you just put that in your mouth!"

"Ew!" Oliver made a face and started rubbing his tongue off on his sleeve.

"Alright you two, behave for Colin, daddy has to work for a bit ok?"

"Kay!" They both yelled. Colin smiled and blushed when the redhead kissed his cheek followed by the boy's foreheads. The blonde headed off to his table, sitting down, a child on either side. Seamus, Ron, Harry and Blaise raised their brows, Hermione and Dennis both cooing over the boys. He stayed in the hogshead for a while before leading the two talkative boys over to the counter.

"Alex?" Said man turned and grinned.

"What can I get ya?"

"Well one thing. I'd like to take you up sometime on your 'what can I do to repay you' offer and two Is it alright if I go for a walk with the boys? They're overheating." He chuckled as the two made dramatic sounds to show just how badly they were dying from heat! Alex laughed.

"Alright name the time and place and of course you can! I Get off in an hour alright?"

"Ok." He smiled and lead the boys away, going for a walk in the cold, holding their hands. They found a nice place to sit and he played with them, making a snowman. He grinned as he watched them jumping, all excited about it.

"Wow." Colin jumped and the two boys squealed.

"Daddy!" They rushed forwards and Colin quickly checked the time with nervousness.

"It's alright, I got off fifteen minutes early."

"Oh good! I thought I still had a few-" A beeping sounded and he blushed, quickly ending the alarm spell. Alex smiled.

"This is Jay, my uncle. He'll watch the kids for a bit." Said man grinned and the two ran forwards.

"Unkie Jay!" Colin smiled and Al placed a hand on the petite shoulder, leading him away from the others and around the corner, nodding towards the bench. Both sat down quietly.

"Thanks for watching them for me." He smiled and Colin blushed.

"N-not a problem." He grinned at the taller. He turned even redder when lips pressed to his cheek.

"You're the first person in a long time that they haven't tried to scare off or bite." Al chuckled out and the smaller bit his lip nervously. His heart doubled when the taller leaned closer. "I'm glad they seem to like you. I rather enjoy being around you as well." Their noses bumped. The taller slipped his eyes closed and ghosted their lips together in a lingering, gentle kiss. He pulled back and Colin let out shaky breaths, shifting. The blond placed a hand on the broad chest and leaned back in, their mouths meeting a bit harder this time, lips moulding together.

The older nibbled the blonde's bottom lip and flicked his tongue out, the smaller mewling and opening his mouth. Their wet muscles slid together and Alex cupped the blushing cheek, turning his head to deepen the kiss.

"Ew!" He laughed and pulled back, Oliver making a face and Aiden sporting a huge smile.

"Yay! Colyin can be my new mummy!" The smaller chocked on the air and Alex's eyes widened.

"U-Uhm, Aiden, sweetie, Colin's a boy first of all, he can't be a mommy . . . secondly I don't even know if he'd want to be-" He blinked when lips pressed to his cheek, the smaller smiling shyly.

"Colin?" He looked up and locked eyes with Seamus. "We have to head back now."

"A-Alright, coming." He turned to Alex. "I'll owl you." He hesitantly leaned in and pressed their lips together, getting up and hugging both boys before running after Seamus.

"He looks like a real catch." Jay said sitting next to him with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." Alex was sporting a slight blush.

"Shit you really like this one don't you?" He received a nod. "You know not to get too attached. If it doesn't work out both you and the boys will be crushed."

"It'll work out. I know it will."

"You mean you'll make it work." Jay said with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't do anything that could hurt him in any way, shape or form uncle Jason. You know that. I-I like him and so do the boys. They don't like any guy I date or show interest in."

"Perhaps it's because he's still a kid too."

"God you sound like my mother." Alex groaned out.

"Well she is my older sister." Jay noted. Alex laughed.

"Daddy! When's Colyin coming back?" Aiden asked with bright eyes.

"Not sure love. Maybe next weekend."

"I no wanna wait that long!" He pouted and flopped on the ground, crossing his arms.

"Neither do I love but we have to ok?"

"Kay." Alex briefly contemplated something. What would his life be like if he dated Colin and it actually worked out? He smiled picturing the hyperactive blonde playing tag with the boys and reading them bedtime stories, getting them more riled up then sleepy with jumping around and using different voices for characters. He pictured being able to actually hold someone in the middle of the night instead of having to get up every five minutes because Aiden and Oliver wanted the 'scary man' to go home. He wondered if Colin would help out when his boys had nightmares.

He wondered just how much Colin would help with, if he would help. He made up his mind. No matter what it took, Colin was going to become family to his sons. No matter what Colin was going to be his.


	5. Ch 5 Alin Cont'd

_**Are these chapter lengths alright? Too long? Too short, fine the way it is? Lemme know!**_

_**I am writing a HP Vamp fic. Let me know if you think Alex should somehow be involved . . .**_

_**TO:**_ _**Aurora**_

_**Well now, on the note of getting stressed about who Colin chooses and such . . . well he doesn't even really think about it in this one . . . just kinda . . . jumps to the one that makes him feel better.**_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**Well don't worry about Draville, they aren't mentioned too much in here **_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**:**Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Colin's dream that night was rather . . . interesting really. He dreamt about building the snowman with the twins and the snowball fight he had with them and Alex. Then his mind moved to their kiss. Only in his mind the kiss sprouted into something more. Hands roamed and teeth bit, clothes hitting the ground as a heating charm was casted to keep them warm. He pictured those large hands running along his sides, that experienced mouth working down his chest.

"Colin!" The blonde startled awake and blinked. "You're humping my leg." Seamus raised his brow at the blond.

"Sorry!" Colin blushed and bit his lip.

"S'alright. I can take care of it if you'd like." He winked and the younger gave a small smile.

"Seamus, I'm sorry but . . . I don't want a fuck buddy." He mumbled. The older sighed. "You said we were dating the first night we slept together then you go and say you don't want to but you still want to shag! I wanted a relationship Seamus! I need one I need stability in my life!"

"I don't want to date yet! The war just ended I want to live a little!"

"Then live a little with someone else." He sat up and summoned his clothes yanking them on.

"Colin wait!"

"No Seamus! You either want to be with me or you don't!" He stood and left the room, slamming the door shut.

"Bullocks." He frowned and brought his knees to his chest. He liked Colin, really he did and the smaller had no problem with their agreement . . . until Alex came into view.

"You alright?" Harry asked sitting next to him.

"Colin broke it off." He mumbled. The younger frowned and moved closer.

"Want me to make it better?"

"Not particularly no."

"You wanted that open relationship thing right? So you could fuck other people? Well why haven't you shagged anyone but Colin? Why do you only go on dates with him? Flirt with him? Perhaps you are ready for a relationship." The older's head snapped up.

"M-maybe you're right."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Alex raised his brow at the envelope, breaking the seal and pulling the letter out. A smile graced his lips when he realized who it was from.

"Daddy? Was dat?" Aiden plopped on the couch next to him.

"It's from Colin." He smiled

_Alex:_

_Hi. I'm complete shat at writing letters to people to be completely honest but I did say I would!_

_Things are ok here. Seamus and I had this 'open relationship' thing but I got annoyed and ended up breaking it off. I don't really want a fuck buddy ya know?_

_Eurm so I'm going to go to Hogsmeade again this coming weekend. Do you want to hang out again?_

_Send me a letter back and let me know _

_Colin .C._

Alex chuckled and kissed his son's head, putting the letter aside for now.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Harry sighed and stared into the fire. Fuck was he ever bored! He watched the couples snuggle together and what not. He briefly wondered what it would be like to actually settle down and date someone. He snorted. Like that would ever happen. Truth be told he was just fine with fuck buddies . . . or well . . . at least he thought he was . . .

He ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"Where ya headed?"

"Out for a walk." He replied, Ron nodding. He slipped out and sighed heavily, heading down the hall.

"Harry?" He turned and nodded at Zach and Ernie. Ernie had his hands nestled in the older's light brown hair, Zack's hands on the sandy blonde's narrow hips. The brunette walked over and grinned at them.

"God I always loved watching you two go at it."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin squealed when the morning post came, his house raising their brows, a letter dropping by his plate, He quickly snatched it and opened it up.

_Colin;_

_Yes, yes you really are shat at writing letters! I didn't know you and Seamus were in any sort of relationship. Well I had my suspicions. _

_I'm sorry you had to break it off and all but I can't help be a little . . . excited about that fact too. _

_Things here are well also. I just put the twins to bed; they are excited about seeing you again. They aren't the only ones. I can't wait to see you next weekend, I have Saturday off and Uncle Jay said he'd baby sit for a while so we can actually spend some time together. I'd like to take you out on a date if that's alright with you._

_We can meet up at the Hogshead again if you'd like. If I don't hear a response by then, then I'll assume that it is a perfectly fine place to meet up._

_I hope you have a wonderful day/evening/night Colin and can't wait to see you again_

_Alex_

Colin smiled and bit his lip. This was awesome! He grinned wider and munched happily on his toast.

"Did you get laid?" Dean asked amused, taking his seat.

"Nope! I have a date!"

"With baby daddy?" Seamus ground out.

"As a matter of fact yes!"

"Dude you're dating a man that has kids!" Ron gaped at him and Hermione shrugged.

"It's not that surprising. Colin loves kids and is gay so unless he sleeps with a girl and takes the kids, dating this guy is probably the closest he will ever have to having his own children. How old is he?"

"21." Colin stated.

"Five years apart? Wow. And his child?"

"Children, twin boys and they are four." Her mouth dropped along with most of the others. They hadn't realized how young he was and how old the kids were! The blonde smiled and stretched.

"Well I'm heading to class now, see you guys later!

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"You look fine!"

"I know! It's just been a long time since I found someone that they like along with me and I'm actually nervous!" The redhead sighed heavily, fixing his hair in the mirror again, his uncle stopping his hand.

"It's fine, leave it alone!" He nodded and lowered his hands. He was in a nice button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, his shirt white. He pulled his coat on and bit his lip. He decided to leave the lip rings in. He only took it out at work and if Colin really wanted him then he'd want this side too. Snake bites, eyebrow pierced, ears done and all. He shook out his jitters and headed to the floo, smiling at his uncle, his twin boys playing with wooden bricks and watching Mulan, singing along with it.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin bit his lip, cheeks and nose pink from the cold, scarf, hat and mittens on. He sighed and shuffled his feet, sitting with some friends at the Hogshead.

"He'll show Colin." Hermione smiled. She could tell the blonde really liked this guy. The door chimed and blue eyes darted to it, a huge smile crossing his face with a blush. Alex returned the grin and held his hand out.

"Shall we?" The smaller stood, Seamus glaring, and headed off for a lovely walk with the redhead. They walked around Hogsmeade making small chit chat for a while before stopping at a bench and taking a seat. "Thanks for agreeing to another date with me. Usually the guy finds out I have kids and freaks out, bailing."

"Well I like kids and unless I adopt, it's not like I'll ever have any." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"During the war I lost my eye sight and hearing for a while but I also lost the ability to produce children. Nice huh?" The older frowned and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well I like you either way." He smiled and the smaller rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not like I can knock you up anyways now is it?" He snapped. Alex raised his brow unamused. "I'm sorry."

"Let me guess, you've found this news out within the last month?" The smaller nodded. "You're forgiven. I get it, I wouldn't be able to understand or relate but I realize that this kind of information is traumatic and upsetting. It's going to be a touchy subject, especially considering your age so we won't talk about it if you do not wish to and I promise not to make any more cracks about it." He gave a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Alex sighed and lifted the younger's chin up, pressing their lips together.

"You're amazing Colin you know that right?" The smaller blushed and the older leaned back in, mouths moulding together, lips parting. The blonde let out a mewl and shifted, a tongue brushing against his. Alex smirked amused when the petite boy straddled him, taking control of their kiss, making it so the older had to raise his head, the smaller deepening it. The redhead slid his hands along the slim thighs and up to the narrow hips, a throaty moan reaching reddened ears.

Colin shivered and pulled back, out of breath, the taller looking at him with lust filled eyes. "I'm going to apparate us. You might end up in trouble for this later." Alex muttered, bringing their mouths back together.

Colin gasped and grabbed his stomach. "So that's what it feels like, I'm not sure I liked that!" He grumbled. He looked up and blinked. "Where are we?"

"My room." Alex stated simply. Colin took in the green colours of the large room, dark wood flooring, whitish walls. Lips pressed to his neck and he slid his eyes closed, moaning. The blond turned around and brought their mouths together, the taller reaching out and unzipping the dark jacket, pushing it off thin shoulders.

"Wow you really go all out to keep warm." He chuckled, pulling the Gryffindor scarf off followed by his hat and gloves. Hands pressed to the broad chest and Colin slowly took the taller's coat off, noting the thin white button up. He lift his arms up so the taller could remove his sweater. "You're even smaller without the giant clothing." He smiled and pushed the petite boy onto his back, Colin moving so his head was nestled in the pillows.

Alex reached down and unbuckled the smaller's belt, slipping it off the narrow hips and setting it aside, their mouths meeting again. Colin mewled and tangled his hands in red locks, fingers opening his shirt up.

The older trailed his lips down the smooth neck and to his chest, slipping his tongue out to taste, kiss and nip the pale chest each time a button was opened. He pushed the flaps of the white shirt apart, the smaller breathing heavily, excitement in his eyes.

"May I?" Alex mumbled, fingers ghosting over the clasp on the dark jeans. Colin nodded and closed his eyes, shivering and smiling slightly as his button popped open, his zipper sliding down, removing some of the pressure on his erection. Alex tugged the dark jeans and Colin raised his hips, the rough material sliding down his milky thighs.

"Mmm." The older smiled and shoved the jeans out of the way, boots falling to the floor.

"Y-you're still dressed." The smaller whispered. The taller chuckled and sat back, slowly popping the buttons on his shirt open, the smaller watching the older's chest come into view. A small noise left the back of his throat. He took in the tattoos covering a good portion of those strong biceps and forearms, his shoulder blades and upper back covered as well, nipple piercings showing as a distraction.

"Sh-shit." He stared at the taller's muscles and groaned as the older's bottoms popped open, dark slacks hitting the floor. "F-fucken hell!" The taller chuckled as the younger stared wide eyed at his member.

"A lot of people find it intimidating and run for the hills. You're welcome to do so as well if you'd like." He watched the smaller's face, hoping to god he'd stay.

"Like hell I will." Colin sat up and brought their mouths together, the older responding eagerly, nipping the plump lips. "I really like your lip piercings." He mumbled, pulling on one. The older smiled and slipped his tongue out; lapping at the smaller's mouth.

"I'm glad." He reached down and dipped his fingers in dark purple boxers, slowly pulling them down. The smaller raised his hips; mouths still attached and kicked his bottoms off the rest of the way. Alex quickly shimmied out of his own bottoms and moved up a bit, pressing his member along the smaller's, Colin crying out an arching.

"Are you kinky?" Colin asked with a slight blush. The older smirked devilishly.

"You have no idea." He winked and bucked, the younger grasping his biceps tight, eyes rolling, head falling back. He slipped between thin thighs and locked eyes with the other. Colin nodded and the redhead casted a quick non verbal spell, slowly slipping a long, slim digit into the smaller, watching those blue eyes slide shut, a pleased gasp leaving him.

He shivered as the smaller swallowed him up, warmth consuming his digit. Carefully he added a second, twisting his hand around and stretching the smaller.

"F-fuck." Colin arched and cried out when the taller brushed his prostate, a third digit entering, the blond hissing slightly. "P-please!" He gripped the broad shoulders hard. Alex removed his fingers and shivered, excitement running through him as he lined up.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Colin nodded frantically and Alex pushed forwards, breaching the smaller.

"Daddy!"

"Fuck!" Alex summoned the sheets and pressed flat against the smaller, both blushing.

"Daddy why are you smushing Colyin!" Aiden gapped horrified. "Yous will hurts him!" He yanked on Alex's arm.

"A-Aiden, love, can you give daddy a moment?"

"Daddy? Why was you're pee-pee trying to go in Colyin's bum?" The blonde's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Uncle Jay!"

"Shit! I didn't know you were home! I sent them in to grab a movie!"

"I was in the middle of a heated moment!"

"Oh shit! Someone's there?"

"H-hi?" Colin squeaked out. The eldest bit his lip.

"Sorry about that!"

"Daddy!" Oliver yelled trying to get his attention. "Why was your pee-pee-"

"Oliver, not now!" Alex groaned out, unsure of what to do. Here he was, about an inch and a half into the smaller, the petite blonde subconsciously pushing down against him every so often, making him sink in just a bit deeper every time. He slipped his eyes closed, sweat starting to gather along his back. "Uncle Jay can you please entertain them with a movie for a while!"

"A-actually I have to head to work love. I'm sorry Al; we were finding a movie, setting it up and coming to get you." The redhead dropped his head to the pale neck, sighing heavily.

"Alright." He glanced over his shoulder, clenching his teeth when he slipped out slightly. "Can you take them out of the room so we can get dressed at least?"

"Sure." He led the boys out and Alex turned back to the smaller.

"O-once? Please? J-just one time." He shivered, blue eyes boring into deep green. Alex slid his eyes shut and pushed forwards, the smaller gasping and tangling his hands in darker locks, arching under him and moaning. The older slipped out and hesitantly pushed forwards, body shaking, sliding in further each time. Colin's eyes rolled, feeling the thick length brush untouched areas.

"O-ow!" He flinched and Alex stopped, about two thirds of the way in.

"Alright, we really need to get dressed."

"Please!" Colin begged, wrapping thin legs around a thick waist. Alex locked eyes with him and his heart skipped a beat. He looked amazing when he was in pleasure. Al pulled back and pushed forwards a couple times, watching the bliss spread across those soft feature, hands roaming his torso, a frail back arching and a blonde head tossing.

"Al I really need to go!" His uncle called through the door. The redhead sighed and pulled out, a desperate sound falling from plump lips.

"I'm sorry Cols, but it is one of the losses of being a parent. You lose your free time too." He pulled his boxers on followed by the rest of his clothes, the smaller frowning and doing likewise. "Thanks Uncle Jay." He gave a small smile and ruffled his kids' hairs. "Coming Cols."

"That _was_ the plan." He muttered under his breath, nodding. Alex sighed and brought their lips together.

"I'm sure we'll get another chance. Christmas break is in two months, spend a weekend with me. I'll make sure you get your . . . fill and I'm positive you'll get to cum." He winked and wrapped his arm around the blushing man, grabbing a firm grip on Aiden's arm, Colin doing likewise to Oliver.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Mr. Creevey! Where have you been?" McGonagall shouted, a pissed off and worried expression on her face.

"With me ma'am." Alex stepped forwards and her eyes widened dramatically.

"L-Lord Anderson? And young Masters Aiden and Oliver! It's a pleasure to see you again, although the circumstances could be better." She sighed. "I'm pleased to know Mr. Creevey was in good hands but this does not excuse him! He will have detention and this coming weekend he is not to join his classmates on the Hogsmeade trip."

"But my birthday's on Saturday!" He pleaded.

"You should of thought of that beforehand Mr. Creevey! Now in line, we are ready to leave." He frowned and turned to Alex.

"You never told me you were a Lord."

"You didn't tell me your birthday was in a week." Alex pointed out. Colin said a couple so assumed two weeks. The smaller frowned.

"Thanks for today. I-I'll owl you." The taller smiled and pressed their lips together.

"Bye Colyin!" Aiden pouted, grabbing his daddy's pant leg.

"No!" Oliver glared and Alex raised a brow. "I likes Colyin! Hes has to come back home wif us right now!" He crossed his arms trying to be stern. Even McGonagall held a small smile as she led Colin away. The blonde bounced up to Seamus and grinned, the Irishman scowling and walking faster.

"S-Seamus?"

"Leave me alone Colin."

"Seamus stop!" He grabbed the older's arm.

"Fuck off!" He shoved the smaller away and turned, choosing to walk up ahead. The smaller's eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip. Dennis frowned and looked back, an expressionless look on the redhead's face, the twins gaping in shock as Colin's shoulder shook.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"He's a wreck Seamus." Harry muttered.

"So?"

"How would you feel?" Neville asked. "What if the guy you really like says that they don't want to date you, just fuck around then you find this amazing man! You can't have kids but he already has two and you adore them to pieces. Now suddenly, the first guy you like hates you and belittles you for liking someone else when they basically said they'd never date you anyways!" He yelled, glaring. Seamus sighed and looked at his feet. Colin walked past, head bowed and his shoulders slumped. Seamus reached out and placed a hand on the thin shoulder, stopping him.

"I think we need to talk for a bit." He mumbled softly. Colin shrugged his hand off.

"Why? So you can glare at me or make me feel like shit for liking someone?"

"Colin don't start." Seamus sighed.

"Fuck you! Did you know Alex and I were in the middle of a shag earlier? Did you know we fucked for a bit?" He went to turn and the taller grabbed his arm. "Ow! Seamus you're hurting me!"

"Why would you tell me that? Why would you let him fuck you?" he shoved the smaller. "Would you let anyone fuck you?" He glared. "I should have known you'd turn out to be nothing but a whore." A loud crack sounded, everyone staring in shock and Seamus cupped his cheek.

"I'm not the one who suggested we stay fuck buddies and shag anyone and everyone we wanted Seamus Finnigan. I'm not a whore, you are." He shoved past and threw the door open, walking away quickly. Seamus clenched his teeth and fists, glaring at the far wall.

"You alright?" Dean mumbled.

"Fine." He turned and headed out after the smaller. "Colin wait up!"

"No!" The smaller's voice cracked, tears dripping down his face. The older pulled him towards himself, forcing the smaller to lock eyes. He swooped down and pressed their lips together.

"You're the only person since that night that I've slept with Colin. I'm sorry I called you that. I was jealous!" He searched the smaller's grey orbs. "I-I love you Colin."

"You have an odd way of showing it." He went to turn but Seamus pushed their mouths back together. "Seamus stop! You told me to fuck other people! I broke off our relationship! I want Alex!"

"No." The older glared. "You're mine Colin, not his." He pressed his lips to the slim neck, the blonde's legs giving way.

"S-Shay stop it."

"No." He sucked hard, the smaller shivering and gripping the strong biceps. "Please come back to me Colin. Please." He pressed his lips against the hesitant ones of his old lover. Their tongues darted out, slowly slipping along each other, the younger wrapping his arms around the thick neck, hands holding onto his waist.

"I-I'll think about it."

"Mmm better than no." Seamus smiled and hugged the petite boy close to him. First came thinking then the blonde would fall starkers into his lap for good. Alex had better watch his back because he was going to make Colin his no matter what the costs were.


	6. Ch 6 Draville

_**TO: SAMHas**_

_**Yes, yes I do know I have an unhealthy obsession with Alex, Seamus and Colin ^.^**_

_**TO: fanfictionismyaddiction**_

_**Of course Seamus only just realized he wants Colin! You always want what you can't have!**_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He was supposed to go and see Neville two hours ago.

"Dray you alright." He closed his eyes as a hand ran up his back, lips pressing to his neck. "Come on, you're not only just starting to feel guilty are you? You've been cheating on him with me for a month!" Ritchie Coote, a sixth year Gryffindor pointed out.

"I know that!" Draco snapped. "This is the fourth time I've blown him off!"

"So? Come here and maybe I'll blow you off." Malfoy sighed and turned, the tall, lanky boy raising a brow, brown hair tasselled around, dark eyes burrowing into his. Their lips met and Ritchie straddled the taller eagerly.

"I need to go." He pushed the smaller away and quickly got dressed, leaving the room quickly. He jogged down to the library and flinched, Neville still there waiting, a book in his hands, eyes a little teary and a frown on his face. He walked around and up behind the smaller wrapping his arms around the younger. Neville jumped and gasped.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I left my potions essay to the last minute . . . ok I forgot about it." The smaller chuckled and stiffened briefly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing . . . Do you love me?"

"P-pardon!" Malfoy blinked surprised.

"Never mind." The older sighed and turned the brunette's head to his, pressing their lips together, a surprised gasp leaving the younger, some students staring in shock.

"Of course I do." Neville smiled and put his book down.

"Kiss me again then." Their lips met in a heated kiss, the smaller nuzzling the pale neck, trying to ignore the bright red mark on the soft skin that was most definitely not from him.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville sighed and brought his knees to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

"I-I think Draco's cheating on me."

"I'm sure you're just over reacting about something." She waved it off. Neville bit his lip thinking back to the hickey and all the times the older was late for their dates, out of breath and slightly dishevelled, not wanting sexual contact for a bit.

"No I really think he's cheating Hermione." He locked eyes with her and hers widened. Neville wasn't being paranoid. "He's three hours late. He was going to meet me here to help me with potions and he hasn't shown." He looked away. "He had a hickey yesterday and it definitely wasn't from me."

"Oh Neville." She frowned.

"I'm just going to go to sleep now."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Hey where's Nev?" Draco asked jogging into the common room.

"In bed! Where do you think he'd be at two a.m.?"

"Coming from the girl studying in the common room?" He rolled his eyes and headed up to the seventh year boy's dorm. He snuck up to his boyfriend's bed and pulled the curtain back, slipping in and under the covers, guilt over whelming him.

"Draco?" The shorter mumbled out tiredly.

"Hey."

"You're late." The younger yawned and turned his back to him.

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep trying to study!" He curled up behind the other, pressing a kiss to the dark locks.

"G'way."

"No." He pulled the other tight against him. Neville sighed and turned onto his back, lips descending onto his. He opened his mouth up tiredly, tongues twining together.

"I'm too tired for this Draco. Maybe in the morning."

"A-alright. Can I still stay here?"

"I guess." He turned on his side again, the older spooning up behind him, wrapping an arm around the Gryffindor's waist.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Draco yawned and blinked his eyes open, his boyfriend sleeping soundly on his chest. He checked the time and gently shook the smaller.

"Hmm?"

"We have to get up and go to class now." Draco whispered. "It's Friday. Tomorrow I'll take you on the best date of your life alright?"

"Kay." He stretched and sat up, the older doing likewise.

"You alright?" He rubbed his lovers back.

"M'fine." He summoned his clothes and got dressed, Draco doing likewise, and both left.

"I can't spend tonight with you."

"Of course not."

"Neville would you stop it!"

"No!" He glared and shoved past.

"Ne-" Some students walked by. "Longbottom!"

"Piss off _Malfoy_!"

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The day went by agonizingly slow for them. Seamus and Colin started to get closer but the smaller always looked guilty.

"Hey have fun tomorrow alright?" Colin mumbled.

"Naw I'm going to stay behind with you. Think about it, we'll be the only ones here. You can scream as loud as you want." He smirked. "We can get kinky even." The younger shivered.

"Shit that sounds amazing. Neville you alright?" The older looked up from his essay in the common room.

"Of course!" He flashed a cheesy smile and went back to his task.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Mmm here you- Ah! - are, goiiing on about h-how much you hate ch-chea-t-ting on hiiiimm- oh fuck do that again! A-and yet here you are, your cock u-up my arssssseee."

"Shut up or it won't be there."

"Sorry!" Ritchie moaned loudly, the older delivering a particularly hard thrust. He was on his hands and knees the older pounding into him hard, sweat gathering, nails biting into tanned hips. He missed the other though. Yeah he wasn't as thin as Coote or anything but he loved Neville the way he was. He wasn't fat or flabby, but he was average. Neville was always nervous and self conscious about stripping in front of the older, scared that the taller wouldn't like him.

If he knew who he was shagging he'd feel worse. Here he was, passing up the amazing lover he had for a tall lanky thing that looked so fragile.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" The smaller gasped out, gripping the sheets tight and crying out, clenching down on the taller. Draco grunted and climaxed, pulling out feeling unsatisfied. He sighed and lied down, the younger yawning and yanking his clothes on.

"Stay?" The smaller laughed and shook his head.

"We agreed we would never do that kind of thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget you promised me a nice long hard shag against a rough brick wall." He winked and left the older frowning.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville grinned at his boyfriend. He hated that they kept it mostly quiet but whatever, at least he had him! Maybe he was over reacting! Yeah probably. It was most likely a bruise and he really was busy with school and studying. They met up behind the Hogshead and smiled at each other. Neville wrapped his arms around the strong neck, hands going around his waist, lips pressed together gently.

"I love you." Neville whispered.

"I love you too." Draco mumbled quietly.

"There you two are! Come on we've gotta head inside for a bit! They have a band for the day!"

"You go, I'll be in a bit later, I have a few things I was supposed to order."

"Ok." They shared a sweet slow kiss, the older pouring his heart into his. He watched the other leave and sighed. "You can come out now." Ritchie stepped out from behind a bush and walked over, pressing their mouths together.

"Let's not waste any time." He winked and unzipped the older's coat.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville cheered with his friends and checked the time, his brows furrowing. Draco had been gone a half hour now.

"I'll be right back!"

"Ok!" He grabbed his coat and threw it on. He decided to check behind the Hogshead first, just to make sure. He turned the corner and froze, his heart ripping, his world turning into tunnel vision, breathing doubled and eyes watering. He watched Draco grab tanned hips hard and ram his forwards, sweat on his brow, breathing heavily. A fellow Gryffindor was withering uncontrollably, grasping at the brick, crying out.

Ritchie turned his head and locked eyes with Neville, freezing. Draco blinked confused and followed his gaze, mouth going dry and heart skipping a beat. Neville looked down and to the side, turning and leaving quickly, tears running down his face.

"H-Hermione!" She looked up and gasped.

"Neville what on earth happened!" She had never seen him actually cry before. She hugged the sobbing man.

"I-I c-c-caught hi-im ch-cheating o-on me w-w-with Ritchie!"

"Neville!" Draco threw open the door to the Hogshead and rushed towards him.

"Go away Malfoy!" She hissed at him, Even Nott was glaring, Blaise ignoring his presence, playing with his boyfriends hair, whispering nothings in his ear.

"Nev please!" Neville closed his eyes and swung, throwing his weight into it. The room went dead silent, a crash being heard.

"I hate you!" He turned and shoved past the crowd, leaving, Draco sitting on the floor, leaning on the broken table, a hand to his rapidly bruising cheek.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville let out a sob and curled into a ball on his bed. Harry had asked McGonagall if he could go back with him and she agreed as long as Hagrid made sure they got there.

The younger rubbed the shaking back, trying to soothe him but nothing seemed to work. Draco was currently in his own room, Ritchie rubbing his back.

"I think it's best we don't see each other anymore." The blonde muttered into his hands, eyes red and puffy.

"You end this and I'll let the school know you were shagging Neville Longbottom and cheated on him with Ritchie Coote."

"I don't care just, just get out." He turned his back to the younger.

"Fine!" The smaller glared and stomped off. Draco needed to make this right again.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Neville?"

"Go away!" Draco sat on his bed, running his fingers through short, dark locks. "I hate you!"

"You don't mean that."

"I-I knew you were cheating b-b-but I didn-n't want to believe it!" He sat up and Draco frowned.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again!"

"Liar." He whispered, bringing his knees to his chest. "You'll find another tall skinny boy and choose him over me. I don't blame you. Who'd want someone like me when there's guys like Ritchie free anyways."

"Stop that!" He grabbed the wet chin, making the shorter look at him. "Who would want me besides for a quick shag? I'm an ass, stuck up, snobby and slightly narcissistic!"He sighed. "And oh so very far from perfect." He looked at the younger. "I love you Neville and-and I'll shout it at dinner tonight if that's what you want! No more hiding this relationship!" He wiped the smaller's tears. "I'm so sorry I hurt you like this. I don't have an excuse. I don't know why I slept with him but . . . it was never right! He was too bony and tall. I didn't like it. Plus he didn't hold that slight domineering persona you have.

"I stopped everything with him. I only want you Neville."

"I can't trust you now and how can we have any sort of relationship without it." He looked away.

"I'll sleep here every night Neville. I'll only be separated from you for classes and washroom breaks and quidditch practice. I swear it. I-I'll be more affectionate in public like Blaise and Dennis or Seamus and Colin! Whatever you want I'll do it." He kissed the damp cheek. "Please give me one more shot."

"Fine. One more chance Draco and I mean it." The older brought their lips together, relief flooding him. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know." Their lips brushed gently. "Merlin I love you."

"It's dinner time Draco. I-I want you to sit with me."

"Done." He nodded at the younger and linked their fingers. They walked silently to the great hall, heads turning along the way. Neville walked to the end and sat down at his table with his friends, Draco taking a seat between him and Blaise. "Neville?" The smaller looked at him. The hall went dead silent, whispers starting, some smiles, some horrified expressions passing through. Draco broke the gentle kiss with the blushing Gryffindor and smiled, reaching up to cup the reddened cheek. "See? As promised."

Their mouths connected again and the younger smiled wrapping his arms around the strong neck.

"Ehem!" They broke apart, professor McGonagall glaring.

"Sorry."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"So . . ." Seamus grinned, sitting on the nervous blonde's bed.

"I-I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Come on please!"

"Seamus!" Colin sighed heavily. Lips descended on his neck and he let out a high mewl, knees giving way, a hand wrapping around the thin waist. The brunette ground his hips into the blonde and nibbled the sensitive area, pants reaching his ears.

"Mmm c'mon babe. No one will have to know and we can be as kinky as you want." The smaller moaned and leaned back against him, eyes closing.

"Then just fuck me." He hissed out.

"Like this?"

"Yes! Hurt me! Fuck me Seamus make me scream!"

"Fucken hell!" Seamus moaned and yanked the smaller's pyjama bottoms down followed by his own. "Bed. Hands and knees, feet over the edge, now." Colin loved it when the older was extremely dominant and demanding. He moved quickly and gripped the sheets, the older stepping behind him and rubbing his arse.

A scream filled the room, Colin's arms giving way, pants falling as the older pressed his lips to the red handprint on the normally pale outer thigh. "O-oh gods again!"

"Mmm you really are naughty aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" He nodded frantically and shivered, precum slipping out of his member, a blow being made to his arse that time. Seamus smirked, his hand stinging a bit, and brought it back down against the other side. "H-harder!" The older raised his brow and looked around, a grin reaching him. He summoned his clip board and a loud yelp filled the room.

"Better?" A moan was his response, the smaller spreading his legs. Seamus bit his lip and fliched at the loud, ear piercing scream, the smaller sobbing slightly but pushing back for more. Seamus put the clip board down, staring at the spot on the red inner thigh, blood rising to the top but not breaking through.

"Fuck Colin! I'm so sorry!"

"A-again! Please!" Realization dawned on the older and he shook his head stepping back.

"No Colin. I am not punishing you for being upset at yourself!" Colin let out a sob and collapsed on his side. Seamus' eyes watered and he sniffed. "You like him a lot don't you?" The smaller nodded, gripping his sheets. It hurt to touch his abused areas but it was impossible not to.

"Go to sleep for now alright?" He covered the smaller up. "I'm going to the loo then I'll be back in."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

_Alex._

_Hi. My name is Seamus Finnigan and I'm a friend of Colin's. _

_Look. As much as I hate this, you need to get down here ASAP alright?_

_We were going to shag but . . . I don't know what happened. Guilt maybe? Anyways he turned our shag fest into me punishing him for wanting to fuck me. _

_He's hurt pretty damn bad too, physically, mentally and emotionally._

_He could really use you right now and . . . don't kill me._

_He's a kinky fucker, came from me fisting him a while back, so I thought he actually wanted it. But then I hurt him too much and he wanted me to do it again. That's how I knew._

_He really likes you. Try and get someone to watch your kids and spend the night here, I'll sneak you in alright? Meet me in Honey Dunks, 30 minutes._

_Seamus_

"Harry I need you to help me sneak into Honey Dunks since you know the rout and shit."

"What's in it for me?" He smirked.

"Whatever you want." He sighed and looked away.

"Anything? Even sexual? No strings attached?"

"Yes Harry!"

"Fine. Give me time to think and prepare. But for now, off to Honey dunks." He held his arm out and the older reluctantly took it.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Alex wasn't sure what to do. On the one end he wanted to fucking slaughter someone. Colin almost fucked someone else? Well they weren't dating but still! And now Colin was hurt? Plus who was he going to get to watch his kids at one in the morning?

"Uncle Jay?" Alex called in a sing-song voice.

"Oh god what do you want!" It was rare for the redhead to use that voice.

"I need you to watch the Munchkins. I have to go out."

"Alright." The older sighed heavily. Alex grinned and grabbed his coat and shoes, quickly yanking them on.


	7. Ch 7 Alin

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Oral Sex, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Alright Finnigan, let's go." Alex hissed out, glaring at him in the tunnel. Harry Potter held a smug look on his face as he led them about. Finally they came out and sighed, stepping into the warmth.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Seamus had been gone over an hour. He was seriously starting to doubt the taller was coming back. The door opened and closed and his bed dipped, curtains being drawn. A hand was pressed to his waist and blue eyes widened dramatically. That hand was far too large to belong to Seamus and oh so familiar.

"Alex?" He sat bolt up and hugged him, eyes watering. "I'm so sorry! I-I kissed him and let him kiss my neck a-and I was going to slee-eep with him-" Alex pressed their mouths together, cupping the wet cheek.

"Let me take a look at those bruises. Seamus said the inner thigh one is the worst." Colin nodded and the taller pulled the blankets off. Even though the situation was not a necessarily a good one, he couldn't help but grow a bit hard, after all, the boy he liked was starkers.

He hissed and flinched, taking in the red rump and outer thigh, gently running his fingers along the bruising flesh. He closed his eyes and concentrated, pressing his hand to the area, healing them.

"Spread your legs love." Colin nodded and did as told. "Fuck." He breathed out and bit his lip. God that one looked painful! He pressed his hand to it and the smaller yelped, trying to scuttle away. He quickly preformed a healing spell and the smaller let out a relieved sigh.

"I have a random question." Alex mumbled.

"Ok, shoot."

"How flexible are you?" The redhead asked. Colin smirked and summoned his boxers slipping them on and opening up the curtains around his bed. The others raised their brows, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron and Neville all in the sixth year's dorm.

"He asked how flexible I am." He grinned. "So I thought I'd show him." They watched as Colin leaned down and kicked his legs up in a flawless handstand, surprising the others with the muscle he had in his arms. Then he did the unexpected. A small noise left the back of Seamus throat, Harry drooling, Zach and Ernie walking in the room and shivering. Alex blinked and bit his lip, a strangled sound leaving him, his bottoms tightening.

Colin had spread his legs, still in the handstand, into the splits, moved his legs, keeping them straight, brought one down so he could stand and kicked the other up, holding his ankle. He lowered his leg and sat down next to Alex.

"Seven years in gymnastics can have its perks."

"Like unbelievable shagging positions!" Harry squeaked out.

"You should see what Dennis can do! He could be a bloody contortionist!" The others gaped.

"Could he suck himself off?" That time it was Zach that asked, Ernie whacking his arm.

"Ew! I don't know! Why would I want to know _that?_" Colin made a horrified face. Alex cleared his throat and leaned towards the smaller whispering in his ear.

"I think you need to close the curtains now."

"Why?" The smaller muttered back. The older raised his brow in disbelief and looked down, the smaller following his gaze. "Oh!" He blushed and grinned at the others, closing the curtains. He squealed and let out an ecstatic sounding laugh, the taller tacking him playfully and pinning his hands above his head.

"Some time we're going to have to try some very interesting positions I think. How long can you stay in a handstand for?" He smirked and the smaller shivered.

"Never tried to see really. I used to walk around on my hands sometimes in gymnastics whilst doing the splits and having to twist my pelvic"

"If you don't stop I'm going to lose my self control!" Alex laughed and shook his head, smiling at the confused face. "I want to ram my cock up your arse and am trying very hard not to. You saying all those things is putting dirty positions and fantasies in my head and I seriously doubt I can hold off for much longer." Colin let out a high moan and shivered, his wrists still pinned above his head with one of Alex's strong hands.

"Y-you're really strong."

"I work out and I have twin boys so I end up with one on each arm. Or the occasional both trying to hang off one." He shrugged.

"Wanna know what my biggest turn on is?" The older moaned and nodded. "Having a partner that is far stronger than I am. I really like to be dominated. It's one of my many kinks."

"God how many do you have? What all have you done?" Alex gaped.

"Can't tell you remember? Too many naughty thoughts."

"You little bugger." He nipped the smaller's chin making him laugh. "Now you have to tell me."

"Oh really? Why whatcha gonna do if I don't hmm?"

"Mmm" The older looked at him through half lidded eyes, thick lashed and deep green with lighter specks through it. He leaned down and ghosted their lips together. "Torture you with teasing until you crack?" He offered. The smaller shivered and moaned, legs subconsciously spreading, the older groaning and glancing back to watch them.

"Do you have any idea how hot that is?" Alex grumbled. The smaller just gave an innocent smile.

"I can put my feet behind my head too."

"Merlin Colin you're not helping me here!" The smaller laughed and shrugged.

"Kiss me?"

"Not till you tell me the dirtiest thing you've done."

"I've only been with Seamus before you." He blushed. "Well Pansy groped me but that was rather unpleasant!" He made a face.

"Colin." The older rumbled out deep, leaning down and just barely touching the smaller's lips with the tip of his tongue, Colin gasping and parting those rose petals. Alex chuckled and reached a hand down, trailing his fingers along the smaller's upper inner thigh, oh so close to his bits.

"A-Alex, Please?"

"What's the dirtiest thing you've done?" He asked slowly, lips brushing the smaller's with every word, eyes locked in a lust filled gaze, drawing patterns on the slim legs.

"S-Seamus almost fisted me once. Got up to the fifth finger, just past the thumb's knuckle and I-I came."

"Shit." Alex smiled and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss, lightly massaging the other's lower region. High mewls fell from the younger and he released the thin hands, one tangling in his hair the other gripping his jacket tight.

"W-will you sneak back here on my birthday? We can count that as my present." He grinned and the older chuckled.

"I'll get a baby sitter and make sure to take the day off. If I can't then it will just have to be extra special next time I see you." He nipped the younger's plump bottom lip. "Mmm maybe on your birthday I'll officially ask you out even." He winked and the smaller shook with excitement. "You are far too hyper for one thirty in the morning!" He laughed and shared another kiss with him. "Alright, sleep I need to head back-"

"Please stay!" Colin gripped his coat tight, pleading eyes locking with contemplating green.

"Alright. But I need to sneak out really early so I'll wake you up before I go." He pushed their lips together and sat up, removing his coat and yanking his undershirt off. The smaller shivered as the older took off his boots and slacks, slipping under the covers with him. "Been a long time since I've gotten to sleep next to someone without worrying about my kids having a nightmare." He kissed the smaller's cheek.

"H-how should we lay?"

"How do you usually sleep?" The older was lying on his back, arms locked behind his head. Colin hesitantly moved closer, the smaller smiling, and placed his head in the crook of the older's neck and shoulder, one hand pressed to the strong torso, his body curling along the other's. Alex kissed the blond's temple and brought an arm down to wrap around the petite waist. Yes he could definitely get used to this.

Even puffs of breath hit his neck and he smiled, letting his eyes slip closed and resting his head against the smaller's.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Alex yawned and opened his eyes lazily. He felt extremely well rested and comfortable. He quickly checked the time and looked at the smaller, smiling. They were in a similar position to when they went to bed only Colin and slid further down, his head on the strong torso instead. He rubbed the bare back.

"Colin love, I need to head back now alright?"

"No." He snuggled closer and Alex chuckled.

"Come on love." The smaller took in a deep breath through his nose and stretched, making a slight noise. His tilted his head up and smiled, Alex's breath hitching at the beautiful sleepy grey-blue eyes. "Alright, I'm going to get dressed and sneak back out. You sleep some more." He kissed the pale forehead, the smaller rolling off tiredly. They shared a slow, lazy kiss, both smiling before the older got dressed and left. He wouldn't tell the smaller that it was 4:30 in the morning.

He got back around five and shook his uncle, the older smiling at him.

"D'you have a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks so much. I'm going to head back to bed for an hour and a half before the boys come bouncing in and wake me up." Jay nodded and Alex headed to his room, opening up the door to check on his sons on the way before crawling under the familiar sheets. He couldn't help feel a little sad though. He missed the smaller's company already.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Alex smiled and watched as his children ate their breakfast. His room filled up with green light and he turned to look at the person entering the room.

"Minerva?" He stood up with a large smile.

"Hello Alexander."

"Would you like some tea?" He led her to the couch.

"Oh no, this is strictly business."

"Oh alright!" He grinned at her.

"I'm here regarding your application to become the defence against the dark arts professor. Our current one just dropped out and well . . . we need another professor." She looked at him hopefully.

"But I have a relationship with one of the students!" He looked at her with worry. "And I have my sons!" She seemed to ponder.

"Well what about just going there whilst needed? Your sons will be fine with their grandmother or uncle I presume?"

"I-I suppose." He sighed. "I can be there no earlier than an hour before classes and no later than two. Will this be possible?"

"Absolutely!" He sighed.

"And what about Colin and I?"

"Well the relationship will have to end."

"Then I'm sorry but, I decline." He gave her a sad smile.

"You can't seriously be letting a sixteen year old boy determine your fait!"

"I am when I'm this positive he's the one I'll stay with. He loves my children Minerva, and they adore him. That's never happened! Oliver has a sixth sense of sorts as you know, he knows who is to be trusted and who isn't." He ran a hand through his hair. "And Aiden takes after me with being able to see bits of the future and such. He's flat out told me I'm marrying Colin! Said Colin was going to be his mommy some day when Colin's hair was longer and he lived with us!"

"You know darn well that could be anything!"

"But it isn't Minerva!" He bit his lip. "W-what if I teach divinations and that teacher teaches defence against the dark arts? Then technically Colin is not my student!" He looked at her hopefully.

"I will have to think about it. I will let you know by nightfall."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. The teachers were at the head table for dinner and professor McGonagall stood up.

"Attention please!" Everyone slowly stopped talking. "Once again your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has left us." A dull murmur started. "Professor Firenze will now be holding that position."

"Who's going to teach Divination?" Someone yelled.

"Quiet down please!" They did. "I would like to introduce to you, a handful of you students have already met him, Professor Alexander Anderson." Hermione, Dean, Neville, Draco, and Ron's mouths dropped, Seamus stared in shock and Colin's face split into a giant grin, his brother looking at him nervously.

Alex, who had stood up, took his seat and continued his conversation with professor Snape, laughing every so often and nodding. Colin continued to stare at the taller, neglecting his meal. Fuck Alex looked good in those robes! Mostly black with green trim, really making his eyes pop. Al looked out over the table and gave a curt nod at Colin before turning back to his meal.

The Great Hall's door opened and all eyes turned to it. Alex closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, McGonagall nodding to him to go ahead. He walked quickly as he could, meeting up with his youngest twin son.

"Aiden what are you doing here!" He squatted down and gasped surprised when he was tackled, the young child wailing. "Aiden!" He stood up holding his son. Without thinking Colin stood up and the strawberry blond caught his eyes, squirming in his dads arms till he was placed on his feet. He ran forwards, arms out, high pitched cries leaving his.

Colin got down low and let the smaller ram into him, gripping his rob and whimpering, body shaking heavily. Another loud wail was heard and Alex spun, eyes almost falling out of his head when _Oliver_ was there, crying heavily.

"Minerva I'm sorry but I need to see what's wrong."

"Of course!" She nodded knowing that this was very unusual for Alex's boys to run up to him in tears. In fact she had _never_ seen Oliver cry in her life! Alex looked behind him, Colin following his lead, Aiden holding on as tight as he could, biting the dark robe and whimpering heavily.

"Hey guys what's wrong!" Alex sat down on the stairs and Colin put Aiden down, the smaller running for his daddy.

"U-Unki-kie Jay!" Aiden hiccupped and the redhead pulled his boys onto his lap. "H-he was vewy bads!"

"How so Aiden?" Alex's entire demeanour changed. His back was straighter, a soft look on his face but his eyes were hard. Aiden looked at Colin and the blond took his cue to leave. The smaller twin started wailing again and poked his twin.

"Unkie Jay did very bad thing!"

"What did he do?" Alex tried to keep calm, Professor McGonagall standing nearby. Aiden ran up to her and started jumping to be let up. She picked him up and he mumble/wailed in her ear. Alex watched as her eyes widened and a horrified look crossed her face, eyes watering.

"G-go see Colin and take Oliver whilst Auntie has a talk with Daddy." She muttered. Minerva, the reason she knew the Andersons so well was the fact that she and Alex's mother had been sisters, her being the eldest of four. She walked over and sat next to him.

"I-it would appear that Jason has . . . sexually harassed Aiden." she looked up; locking her eyes with Alex's shocked green ones.

"W-what?" He chocked out. Colin was sitting on the floor, Aiden sniffling and sucking his thumb his head against the blond's shoulder, Olivier playing with the red and gold tie. "W-what exactly d-did my son tell you?" His voice was small and meek.

"That Jason touched him and pointed down." Alex stood and spun, hands in his hair, back to the others. He let out deep controlled breaths. He couldn't be violent, he couldn't lash out, and he had to stay perfectly calm for his kids' sake! He closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. Hadn't Aiden been through enough?

"A-Aiden I need you to come show me exactly where Uncle Jay touched you alright?" Colin's eyes widened and a small noise left the back of his throat. "Do you have an old bear or something?" The smaller, too shocked to be embarrassed, shot his hand out and summoned his old stuffed animal, getting up and bringing it to the redhead.

Alex sat back down and pulled Aiden onto his lap. "Alright, poke the bear where Unkie jay touched you."

"But I can't!" He said sounding distressed.

"Why not?"

"Because the bears a girl Daddy! He doesn't have a pee-pee!" Alex closed his eyes. "Why's daddy sads?" Aiden's lip trembled. "Daddy I hurts too!"

"Where?" He clenched his jaw, praying to Merlin it wasn't what he thought.

"My bum hurts." He whispered, shying away and hiding under his father's chin. Colin hesitantly moved closer and sat down, leaning on Alex and reaching out to hold Aiden's little hand.

"Show me and daddy what uncle Jay did to your bum on Mr. Bear. Shush about the name." Colin hissed at Alex. The older nodded. Aiden blinked confused.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How to teddies go to the bathroom?" Aiden looked completely awestruck.

"Aiden please just show us alright?" Alex looked at his son, hurt, fear and pain etched in his features. His boys were smart.

"But it will make daddy cry and get all angry and I nos likes that!"

"Please!" His voice cracked and raised an octave. Aiden's lip trembled and he whimpered, whacking the bear's rear followed by poking it hard with his finger and giving it back to Colin. Alex covered his mouth, a sob still escaping him, pulling his son as close to him as he could. Colin's eyes watered as well and he rubbed the older's back. "D-don't."

"Ok." The blond slid away, giving him his space. He reached out and pressed the bear to the crying child, Aiden snuggling up the old raggedy thing, wiping his eyes with it followed by his father's. Slowly the blond took his leave, walking up to his head of house. "C-can I go back to the common room? I'm not hungry."

"Of course."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin sniffed, his knees to his chest, worry still laced in his every being, watching the fire silently, his house mates minding their own business.

"C-Colin? Can I have a word with you?" Alex asked politely through the door. The blond spun and looked behind him, nodding and walking over quickly. He left the common room and followed the taller down the hall and around a corner, stopping at a portrait. "Snicker doodle." He grumbled, face reddening. The blond raised a brow.

"Aiden and Oliver picked it out."

"Ah." The smaller nodded. They stepped into the cozy room, three doors at the far side, one of them open. Alex walked over and peered in at his sleeping boys cuddled up together, a giant stuffy between them, Aiden also cuddling Colin's old one.

"Thanks for being there earlier. He trusts you a lot." Alex placed a hand on the thin shoulder and led him back to the other side, sitting on a couch in front of the fire.

"Not a problem." He gave a small smile Alex turned to him and leaned down, pressing their lips together, the smaller responding eagerly. The older pulled back and smiled.

"We have to tone it down at school. Unless it's here or behind closed, locked and silenced doors. No one is able to come in without my permission. The portrait knows the names of those able to enter. Myself, my sons, McGonagall only if I yell out it's alright, Snape, Blaise, Dennis, Hermione, Malfoy, Neville, Harry and you." He kissed the smaller gently.

"You say those names as if there were two people!" Alex chuckled.

"Daddy?" Alex shot up and jogged to his sons' room, Aiden calling again and again.

"Aiden it's ok!" Alex sighed and sat down, letting the smaller hug him, shaking violently. He lied him back down and kissed his forehead after rocking the small boy back to sleep.

"Wow, he alright?"

"Yeah it's the fifth time in two hours." Alex ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do. I can't keep working here and have my kids locked in the room all day! I need someone to watch after them and keep them out of trouble." He sighed.

"W-what about Hagrid?" Alex's head snapped up.

"I'd have to go over ground rules and that's if he wanted to do it." He held his breath.

"A-and if you're grading papers I can watch them! Same with at meals."

"Meals are alright, I can cover that." Alex smiled. "And you're sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" He grinned and Alex kissed him.

"Mmm good, I'm glad."

"Do I get something in return?" The blond mumbled out, pulling the taller up and leading him out of the twins' room, a hand popping the buttons open on the white dress shirt.

"Perhaps." Alex smirked and lightly grasped the younger's hand, leaning down and pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue out. Perhaps this is what he needed. One hell of a release from this torturous day. Al carefully directed the blond onto the faux fur rug in front of the fire, loosening the younger's tie until it fell undone and onto the floor.

Colin continued to unbutton the fancy shirt, spreading the flaps and pressing his hands to the warm chest, mewling. He pushed them up the muscled torso and to the broad shoulders, the older's shirt slipping down his arms and onto the floor.

Alex smiled and pulled back from the kiss, bending down that far for so long had started to put a strain on him. He unbuttoned the blond's shirt, the younger watching him with lust filled eyes. Al pushed the thin material off the lean shoulders and smiled when the younger's shirt hit the floor. He bent down and attached his mouth to the slim neck, a gasp reaching his ears. Fingers tangling in his red locks as he undid the petite boy's belt, ghosting his fingers along the other's erection. He popped the button open and tugged the zipper down, smirking as the slacks hit the ground, the smaller withering against him as he assaulted his neck.

"Mmm someone's neck is a large turn on for them." The redhead muttered standing up straight again. Colin nodded frantically, a large red patch on his normally pale skin. The blond reached down confidently and undid the older's bottoms, yanking them down, a gurgle bubbling up in his throat. He still couldn't believe he had that _in_ him! Not all the way but still!

Alex stepped out of his bottoms, the smaller doing likewise. The younger reached out and locked eyes with the taller, carefully pulling the dark green boxers down, the taller kicking them aside. The redhead moaned and shivered tangling a hand in light locks, eyes lidded as he watched the smaller lightly grasp the base of his shaft, stick his tongue out and lap up the precum on the older's member.

Colin's eyes slipped shut and his cheeks reddened, partly from embarrassment, as he brought the head of the taller's shaft into his mouth, giving it an experimental suck. Alex smiled and held back a chuckle. It was more than obvious the smaller hadn't really done this before.

Alex carefully pushed the smaller back and tilted his head up, pressing his lips to the panting boy's before dropping to his knees and slowly pulling the younger's boxers down, running his hands along those milky thighs. He blew cold air on the head of the younger's shaft, smirking as it twitched, a bead of precum slipping out, hands in his hair and a high moan reaching his ears. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose at the base of the younger's shaft, a gasp being heard.

He pressed hot kisses along the side, Colin's hips involuntarily bucking every so often, and stopped at the crown. He looked up and smirked at the smaller, placing a gentle kiss on the head of his member before bringing it into his mouth.

"Ah!" Colin's legs gave way and Alex chuckled, pulling back.

"Perhaps you should lie down for this." He winked and the smaller nodded, laying down and spreading his legs, the taller sliding in between. Alex muttered something and pressed a slick finger against the younger's entrance, looking up at him for approval.

"God yes." He nodded frantically and Alex smirked, sliding the long digit in, watching those blue orbs roll beautifully. He carefully pumped his hand and didn't add a second until the smaller started thrusting down against his hand. He dipped his head down and took the younger's member back into his mouth, slipping in a third finger. Colin hissed and Alex gave a suck, the petite back arching, a gasp flying out between plump lips. He started spreading his fingers and deep throated the other, Colin yelling.

"Shh! My kids Colin! Don't wake them up! This will traumatize them forever!"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry." He panted, withering under the taller. Alex grinned knowingly and slipped his hand out, a whine reaching his ears. He slathered up his member and crawled up the smaller, legs automatically wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Hang on." He wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and stood up the smaller giggling and attaching their mouths, Alex walking into his room and kicked the door shut, calling out a strange spell. "We can hear them if need be but they can't hear us, should give us time if they wake up." He laid the smaller down onto the bed, legs still around his back.

"Kay." Colin nodded at him and Alex chuckled, lining up and locking eyes with the blond, pushing his hips forwards.

"Wait." Alex said sighing and pulled back, sitting, the smaller staring slightly horrified and rather disappointed. "A-are we moving a bit fast?"

"What makes you think that?" Colin sat up and shuffled towards the taller.

"We haven't even known each other for a month and we've kinda shagged and now we're about to and we aren't even a couple!"

"Well do you want to date me?" he tangled a hand in dark red locks.

"Of course."

"Well I want to date you so then let's date!" He smiled and went to bring their mouths together, Alex turned his head away and sighed, the smaller feeling hurt and rejected.

"It's not that simple."

"W-why not?" His breathing started to get shallower.

"I have children Colin! I can't start a relationship with someone until I know it's going to work! I think it will but I can't base my decision on 'I thinks' or 'I hopes'." He ran a hand through his hair. "I like you Colin, I do but . . . I have to think about my kids! If it didn't work they would be crushed! Aiden doesn't have a strong heart or body! The stress could severely injure him!" He looked back at the younger and frowned, the smaller trying to discretely wipe his tears away.

Colin just nodded and slipped off the bed.

"Colin wait." The other just shook his head and slammed Alex's bedroom door closed. The taller sighed and cleared his throat, pin prickles behind his eyes. He stood up and walked quickly. "Alright. W-we can try." Colin froze shocked, dropping his jeans, boxers already slipped on. "C'mere. We don't have to do anything just . . . just spend the night with me. I liked it a lot when we did that." The blond rubbed his reddened eyes and smiled, walking back over to the taller, letting him lead him back to his bed. "You still wanna . . ." He left it hanging and the smaller blushed, nodding.

Alex smiled and brought their mouths together, door closed and that strange spell casted, Colin's boxers hitting the floor. The redhead laid the younger down and slipped between parted thighs, trailing a hand down the slim waist, around the other's hip and towards himself, grasping his member and pushing forwards, breaching him.

Colin gasped and tipped his head back, breaking the kiss as the taller took his time, slowly slipping in. He stopped about two-thirds of the way, sweat gathering along his back and slipping down his sides. The blond locked eyes with him, one leg lifting to run along the slick side. Colin had a hand in darker locks; lightly scratching the back of the taller's neck. His other hand was gently holding the strong bicep. He nodded and Alex slowly pulled his hips back, both their eyes sliding shut as he pushed forwards, a world of different sensations running through them.

Lust filled gazes met as the older started a gentle rhythm, slipping a tad bit deeper every inward thrust. Colin gripped the taller's biceps tight, arching his lower back, sweat gathering on his brow, biting his lip, high moans starting to slip out. Alex buried his head in the pale neck, pressing his lip to it gently, the sweat slipping down his sides, tickling him slightly.

"Please!" The smaller gasped out, pushing down. Alex nodded and picked up his pace, angling his hips and thrusting forwards. "Ah! A-again!" He panted and the taller nodded, a proper rhythm being started.

Alex leaned back and locked eyes with the smaller, the tight walls gripping him, the wet heat almost unbearable. It had been half a year since he got laid and this was the first time in more than three that it felt this good. He grunted and closed his eyes, pressing his hips in deeper.

Colin arched and cried out. He could feel the taller sliding in and out of him, sparks flying through his veins every time the older rubbed his prostate. When the taller started a harder, fast pace he lost his control. Colin cried out and dug his nails into the broad back, gasping and moaning loudly, wrapping his legs around the strong waist, eyes screwed shut.

Alex grunted, closing his eyes and pushing in deep, the smaller hissing slightly but pushing down against him.

"H-harder!" The smaller practically screamed out. Alex let out his own pant and lifted the slim waist, pounding down. A yell ripped from the smaller's throat and he dragged his nails down the taller's back, pushing back against him, trying to meet every thrust, constant cries leaving his lips as he arched and tossed his head.

Liquid fire was coursing through their veins, the room getting hotter by the second. Colin was officially starting to stick to the sheets, his hair being plastered to his face. The tips of Alex's red hair was almost the shade of blood when wet, sweat dripping down his temple and his hips moved in a circular motion, the smaller letting out a silent yell.

"A-Alex!" He gripped harder and the taller nodded knowingly. He bit his lip and opened his eyes to watch the smaller before snapping his hips down hard, a scream breaking through; pleasure etched in the smaller's features.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Each pant got higher and louder, the smaller tightening around him like a vacuum.

"S-shit!" Alex moaned, gripping reddened hips tight.

"I-I'ma! Oh!" Colin arched and locked eyes with the taller before tossing his head back and howling. Alex groaned deep in his chest as the smaller's hot seed splashed between them, quivering around the taller's member. The redhead gave a few more thrusts and let out his own pleased cry, the younger moaning high in his throat, warmth splashing around inside him, a slight sting following.

Alex let out heavy pants trying to catch his breath, carefully pulling out and rolling onto his back, the smaller hesitantly sliding closer to him.

"Mmm." Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around the petite waist, pressing his lips to the damp forehead. "That was bloody well fantastic." The smaller let out a mewl and nodded. The taller summoned the sheets and sighed happily.

"Daddy?" He opened his eyes tiredly and looked to the door, Aiden fidgeting.

"Yes love?"

"Is Colyin going to stay the night here?" He asked a bit nervously. Alex closed his eyes and hoped to Merlin that his children would be alright with this. He really liked this one.

"Yeah he is."

"Ok!" Aiden beamed and skipped back to bed. Alex blinked surprised and gave a huge grin, wrapping both arms around his sleeping lover. He nuzzled lighter locks and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.


	8. Ch 8

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Seamus bit his lip nervously as Harry smirked at him.

"W-what did you want in return?" He whispered. Harry straddled his lap, surprising the older. He chuckled and ran his fingers through those thick locks.

"That's easy. You." He nipped the reddening ear. "One week. Whatever I want you do it, understood?"

"Y-yes." He muttered out.

"Mmm good."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Alex yawned and stretched, smiling softly. He stiffened and shot up, the blonde nowhere in sight. He quickly summoned his boxers and yanked the on, stumbling out of his room.

"Daddy!" He looked to the side and raised his brow. Aiden squealed happily and Colin blushed. The small children were taking turns playing with the older's camera, shaking with excitement as they almost blinded their dad.

"Ow! Oliver!" Alex rubbed his eyes, Colin snickering. He took the camera and put it out of the smaller's reach, walking up to his lover and wrapping a hand in the darker locks, one hand on the older's shoulder. Alex smiled and placed his arms around the petite waist, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

"Mmm and Aiden and Oliver have a question. I wasn't sure how to answer so I distracted them with the camera." Colin whispered. The taller raised his brow.

"Daddy?" Oliver asked. "Why was Colyin sceeming in agony?" Alex chocked on air and sputtered a bit.

"H-he ah, he wasn't." He stared shocked. His charm was up! He blinked. Did the smaller manage to break it?

"Why was he all yike AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex and Colin flinched, covering their ears, Alex placing a hand on the youngest son's mouth to stop the high pitched scream.

"It wasn't a pained scream love! It's something you'll understand when you're older!"

"I no wanna wait till then!" Aiden glared.

"Daddy and Colin were having sex honey." He muttered. Their eyes bugged. Aiden ran and grabbed Colin's teddy bear, running back to them. He poked the bear in the bum looking horrified.

"You put your pee-pee in Colyin's bum? Why?" Colin blushed and had to try not to laugh at the same time, Alex looking slightly amused at his traumatized children.

"Because Colin's a big boy and he likes it." The blonde blushed a dark red and buried his face in the taller's chest, grumbling quietly. "Well you do."

"Hush you. Should you really be explaining this to four year olds?"

"They asked." He shrugged.

"Doesn't it hurts?" Aiden asked quietly.

"It can you you're not careful but daddy was very careful with Colyin . . . Colin" He cleared his throat, blushing slightly, his lover raising a brow.

"Well I'm glad you were careful Alwex" He said back the taller scowling.

"It didn't feel good when Unkie did it." Aiden whispered and Alex stiffened. He sighed and picked his kid up, the strawberry blonde head plopping to his shoulder.

"We'll go into further detail when you're older ok?"

"Kay." He nodded. Alex checked his watch and flinched.

"We're gonna be late for first period!" He sighed heavily. "Who wants to help daddy teach his class!"

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville sighed heavily. He didn't know why he still took this course. It was pointless. The teachers knew fuck all about it. And this one was late! Draco looked at him from across the room and the younger smiled. The taller scowled and looked away, confusing the other.

"Hey sorry I'm late, complications."

"Like what? Couldn't wake up?" Nott snickered.

"No couldn't find a baby sitter you twat!"

"Daddy language!" Aiden and Oliver gapped at him. Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Here go play with the crystal ball in the corner." He rolled it over to them and they squealed in excitement. "And don't be too loud!" He ran a hand through his hair and gave a smile. "Hey I'm professor Anderson, I'd say to call me Alex but apparently My aunt says that's frowned upon so yeah!" He plopped his case down.

"What have you guys learned?"

"That our first teacher was a quack and the second only talks about stuff involving centaurs." One student yelled.

"Name please?"

"What?"

"You're name?" Alex raised his brow.

"Theodore Nott."

"Got it. Thank you Mr. Nott." He nodded at him. "Geez the hell is this!" He asked flipping through the other's papers. "Bloody mental fools know crap all don't they."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry!" He rolled his eyes.

"Alex?" He looked to the door and sighed.

"Aunt Minerva could you do me a huge favour?" The others gaped. He pointed to the boys and she smiled.

"Come on boys, let's take you out to play in the snow."

"Don't forget their hats!" Alex called, the door closing. "Ok!" He grinned. "What is divination?"

"A crock of shit?" The class erupted in a fit of laughter. Alex chuckled and shook his head.

"To some, yes."

"To most."

"Point taken." He smirked at them, making a few uncomfortable. "**Divination is magic which attempts to foresee future events. Many in the wizarding world consider this branch of magic to be imprecise at best.**" He looked at each student. "**There are several types of Divination. The most imprecise is what is commonly known as "fortunetelling," **Which, from what I've heard, is what Trelawney teaches.

"**The second kind of Divination is what is practiced by the centaurs**. Mind you any normal person would have absolutely no idea what the hell they were talking about. So of course you think it's a crock of shit! I would too."

"Why don't you?" A girl asked. He smiled at her

"**The third type of Divination is called 'seeing'. This is true Divination, although what the Seer reveals is usually in the form of a Prophecy which then itself requires some interpretation. A Seer**, like myself, **one who possesses the 'Inner Eye', doesn't seem to have control over their Seeing. **Well . . . most don't anyways.

"**Trelawney, for example, only made actual Prophecies twice, although she made plenty of claims about everything from troubles ahead for various students to Neville breaking a teacup. In each case when she made an actual Prophecy, Trelawney went into a trance and spoke in a completely different voice. Both times, after speaking the Prophecy, she didn't remember a thing about it. **I know this because it was in a report I had to read before teaching this class." He grinned.

"**True Seeing is very rare, but it has happened plenty of times over the centuries. There is a huge cathedral-sized room of the Department of Mysteries where records of thousands of Prophecies are stored in glass spheres. Each sphere is labelled with the initials of the Seer who spoke the Prophecy and the person it was spoken to and with the subject of the Prophecy."** He cleared his throats. "The ones that weren't broken at least." He locked eyes with Neville.

"You're a seer?" Someone asked.

"Indeed."

"Prove it." He raised his brow. Slowly he walked up to her. He leaned on her desk. His pupils dilated slightly and seemed to stare into space.

"You're excused."

"P-pardon? Just cuz I wanted you to prove it?" He chuckled.

"No. Because in two minutes Dumbledore will call you down. He's receiving a letter now."

"Right what's it about."

"Private information."

"You don't know!" She spat. His face hardened.

"You're grans dead, have a nice afternoon." He walked back to the front, the rest of the class dead silent.

"Mrs. Parkinson? A word?" Dumbledore asked quietly, holding a black letter. She stared at her professor and her eyes watered. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"You can take a few days off." She nodded and ran out. "Anyone else?" he raised his brow. Neville hesitantly raised his hand. He walked over and knelt down, locking their eyes for a long moment. "She'll be fine Mr. Longbottom. It's just a cold, she'll be over it by Wednesday night." He smiled and watched the relief spread over his face.

"What about me?" he looked over and locked eyes with Seamus.

"Sorry I can't tell you anything about you and Colin."

"Why not?"

"Because he is currently involved with me. I cannot see my future, my partners or my children's. Well sometimes my kids but not often. I am currently involved with Colin so anything concerning him I am unaware of. Besides." He smirked. "I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon." He winked. "Alright, now, on to the lesson . . ."

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Neville frowned and ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with Draco? He was so quiet and kept glaring at him. Did he do or say something to upset him?

The Gryffindor stiffened when Ritchie Coote walked past, locking their eyes.

"Why don't you just give up already Longbottom. You're not his type." He walked towards the shorter until he was back against a wall. "He likes his men bold, thin and taller. You're shy, short and stumpy." He gave a toothy sneer and left the other there. Neville's eyes watered and he slid down the wall. Draco did hate him! He was only using him for sex! He swore he wasn't!

Of course he would! Why would you tell someone you're just fucking them for the hell of it? He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He got up and started back to his common room.

"Neville!" He stiffened and picked up his pace. "Neville!"

"Piss off!" He shoved the taller, a sob breaking loose, turning and walking away quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" He yanked the smaller back and pinned him to the wall. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You don't find me attractive do you?" He whispered, avoiding eye contact, hands pinned above his head. Draco stared at him shocked.

"What? Of course I do!"

"No! You don't like boys that look like me!" The taller raised his brow.

"Would I date you if I thought you looked repulsive?"

"Yes! Because then you could shag whenever you felt like it!"

"I could do that anyways!" He spat. The smaller looked away. "What I mean is I can shag anyone I want. I chose to shag you Neville."

"And Ritchie." He muttered. The taller sighed and pulled back.

"I don't even know why. He's too lanky, makes me nervous. Neville you're beautiful. You're a perfectly fine weight for me." He kissed the red, splotchy cheek.

"Liar."

"Neville listen to me!" He turned the smaller's head to face him. "I-I love you alright?" The smaller's eyes widened. "I'm not leaving you for anything. I'll never cheat on you again! I want to be with only you. I swear it."

"W-will you introduce me to your parents?" Neville asked quietly. Draco stiffened and stepped back.

"No." He stated plainly.

"Oh." He looked away; soft hair blocking his eyes from the taller's view.

"I have my reasons Neville. C'mon, I'm in much need of a good shag."

"I-is that all I am to you?" He stepped away.

"Alright. Let me try again. C'mon Nev, let's . . . _cuddle_ . . . by the fire in the common room." Blue eyes lit up like the night sky and he rushed forwards, linking their hands together.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

He frowned and turned the page in his book. He was bored and missed his boyfriend. Blaise had been blowing him off a lot recently and he was getting nervous. Did the older want to leave him? Had he decided that Dennis was too small and fragile for him?

"Den?" His head snapped up and he waited. Blaise sighed and scratched the back of his head. Blue eyes started to water, the smaller trying to mask it. "Hey! Love why on earth are you crying!" He rushed forwards. Maybe he didn't want him because he was a mudblood. After all, Blaise shared the same views as Malfoy.

"Why are we dating Blaise?" he croaked out. The taller stiffened.

"Dennis what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm a fucking mudblood Blaise! You've spent your whole time at Hogwarts snapping and hexing other students like me! Why are we dating? I represent everything you hate!"

"Stop it!" Blaise raised his voice, making it stern, frightening the smaller. "We're together because I want to be Dennis. I want to be with you and that won't change. Do you remember how it all started?"

"That stupid truth or dare game." He blushed and the taller chuckled nodding.

"That's right. I cursed and yelled and swore up and down about having to touch any part of my body to a mudblood's"

"Especially a Creevey." Dennis added, the taller flinching. He was hoping the smaller forgot that part.

"Yes. Then I pulled my pride together and kissed you. It was the strangest thing. I liked it a lot and I didn't understand why. I stayed up the entire night thinking about that one simple, ten second long kiss." He smiled and rubbed the pale cheek. "So next time I saw you I made an excuse to my friends and followed you, cornering you in a class room."

"I was petrified." Dennis admitted.

"I never would have known the way you stood your ground, yelling at me and barking about how I had better leave before you hexed my balls into oblivion." The smaller laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, then you pinned me to the desk and kissed me."

"The look on your face was priceless. Shock, horror and confusion all rolled into one."

"Yeah then you chickened off and ran away!" Dennis exclaimed. The taller took his turn for a laugh and nodded.

"And you, my brave Gryffindork, hunted me down and shoved me against the wall . . . and _scolded_ me like I was a little six year old caught with my hand in the cookie jar." He snickered. "_You can't just go around tormenting people one day then snogging them the next! It doesn't make sense! The hell is wrong with you? Don't you come near me again or I swear I'll_" He smirked. "And that's when I kissed you again."

"And I let you." Dennis blushed, sitting on the taller's lap at this point.

"Yeah you did." He pressed their lips together gently.

"Why have you been blowing me off?"

"I'm sorry love; I have a lot of assignments. Don't take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions in the same semester!" He laughed out and the smaller nodded. "Hey I'll make it up to you alright?"

"Promise me you aren't cheating on me?"

"What?" His eyes widened dramatically. "God no Dennis! I'd never cheat on you!" He looked at the smaller shocked. "If you must know, a few of those times I did actually blow you off." The smaller's eyes started to water, his breath quickening. "I wanted to buy you the perfect present before we left." He stated, blushing slightly.

"R-really?"

"Mhmm. I wasn't going to tell you but if you really want I can give it to you early." The smaller bit his lip. It was October; they had quite some time before they would leave for Christmas break. "I'll make you wait ok?"

"Kay. C-can we cuddle for a bit?"

"Sure." He stood up the smaller squealing and laughing in delight as the taller lifted him up as he stood, carrying him bridal style.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"I'm bored!" Colin groaned, smacking his head off the table in the great hall. Ernie raised his brow at him.

"That's nice. Sit up and concentrate or we'll fail this herbology assignment!"

"No! I need to stretch! I need to run around a bit!" He stated, standing.

"Do you have ADHD or something?"

"No . . . I just have a difficult time sitting still for _three hours_ straight!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms. Alex was seated at a table a little bit back, a smile on his face, going back to the papers in front of him. He thought it was sweet that his blonde decided to let him get some work done. He stood and stretched.

"Hello Alex."

"Hey Auntie." He smiled, the twins asking Hagrid question after question about the funny animals they had seen, demanding the giant tell them everything he knew! Whilst holding a stick at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"How's your school work?"

"I'm having difficulty balancing my kids, job, school and a relationship but I'll manage I'm sure." He smiled. "Still have the top marks in my class." He flashed a large grin.

"How was your first lesson?"

"Alright. Had a ball of paper thrown at me twice. Though." He furrowed his brows. "Some seemed interested in what I had to day. Only a few really were sceptical." He shrugged.

"What's your schooling for again?"

"Doctor." He smiled. "I'm hoping to work at St. Mungos. I'm getting the medical field training and also psychology so I can work in the psychiatric ward if need be and the children's as well." He smiled. She nodded at him

"Take care and do not strain yourself!"

"I won't!" He gave her a cheesy grin and groaned when she looked away, sighing and rubbing his temples with a frown. "Mmm fuck that nice." He smiled, a soft kiss being pressed to the back of his neck as the younger continued to massage the tense shoulders.

"I think you need a serious break!" Colin stated sternly. Alex chuckled and pulled the smaller onto his lap, a surprised gasp leaving the blonde. He pressed their lips together.

"Come for a walk with me?"

"O-ok!" He beamed.

"I think I should bring the rug rats too. You mind?"

"Of course not!" Colin smiled and got up, Alex walking up to Hagrid.

"Hullo Hagrid!"

"Alex! Good ter see ya!" He grinned. "These yer boys?"

"Indeed they are. Oliver and Aiden, what did I say about waving pointy sticks at other people!" The two boys frowned and their shoulders slouched, head dropping.

"Sorry daddy."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Sorry Mr. Big hairy man."

"Oliver!" Alex let out in a distressed voice, Hagrid's booming laugh being heard.

"Daddy! He's scaring me." Aiden tried to hide behind his leg and he rolled his eyes.

"His name is Hagrid and he is the gentlest and kindest person you'll ever meet. He'd never hurt you alright. Now say sorry to _Hagrid_ and don't call him a 'big hairy man' this time."

"Sorry Mr. Hagrid!" They chimed in together and he grinned.

"Not a problem!" He smiled. "Ah hullo there Colin! How are you doin'?"

"Fantastic!" he grinned and blushed hesitantly linking his fingers with Alex's. Surprise crossed the part-giants face.

"Oh! I see! Good on yeh mate!" he gave them a bright smile, keeping his mouth shut about the age difference.

"Colyin?" Aiden asked tugging on his hand.

"Yes Aiden?"

"When you gonna be my mommy?" He asked. The smaller blushed and cleared his throat.

"Love I've already told you, Colin can't be a mommy, he's a boy."

"But he wears a dress!" Aiden exclaimed distraught.

"Pardon?" Alex raises a brow.

"You and Colyin are in the kitchen and he's in a very short dress! It looks like one of the maid dresses from the movies!" He exclaimed. Colin face went bright red and Alex rose an amused brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and you pick him up and tosh him on da table and-"

"Ok!" Colin cut him off blushing furiously and walking a bit ahead. Alex laughed.

"You in a maid's outfit? I wonder what I do to deserve that treat!" He shook his head in amusement.

"Hush!" Colin glared and walked faster. Alex blinked and sighed. "One minute boys." He jogged ahead and in front of the smaller. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He frowned.

"It's not that." He shuffled his feet.

"What is it?"

"I-I bought a maids outfit through the catalogue two days ago. I haven't told anyone." He stated nervously. Alex's eyes widened and his throat dried.

"Shit."

"I-I was gonna surprise you sometime over the summer or on Christmas break but wasn't sure I'd be overly comfortable wearing a dress." He made a slight face. "But I had a feeling you'd think it was hot so I was gonna wear it anyways."

"Damn Cols." Alex shivered and leaned down, lightly tilting the smaller's chin up and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Daddy! Not outsides!" Aiden snickered and Alex smiled and released the smaller's chin.

"Alright." He wrapped an arm around lean shoulder. McGonagall was watching from a distance with a small smile. It looked like her nephew had finally found someone he actually loved and wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

Colin smiled and leaned back against the older. Alex was sitting against a tree, one leg raised, the blonde seated between his thighs.

Aiden and Oliver were just up ahead, playing in the grassy patch. Alex had casted a charm around him and Colin and the twins so they could sit on the soft lush ground instead of soaking their clothes in the snow.

Colin sighed happily and Alex leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to the pale neck, arms wrapping lovingly around the petite waist.

"Can we please be dating?" Colin whispered softly, eyes closed. Alex still kept a watchful eye on his children and chuckled, averting his eyes to lock them with Colin, lightly brushing their lips together

"Alright. We can date." The smaller practically whooped and pressed their lips more firmly, Alex pulling back with a gently smile, kissing the tip of his nose before turning back to watch his children.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm horny now." The smaller stated bluntly. Alex raised his brow and looked down, grinning.

"Later alright, not with my kids right there."

"Ok." Colin nodded and moaned when the taller brought his mouth back to the slim beck, hands rubbing the small stomach.

Truth be told, Colin was the only person in a long assed time that could make him feel relaxed and calm. He was always so stressed. It was stressful balancing school and work, throw twin boys that are curious and excitable on top and you have a constant headache. But Colin . . . he was never worried or frustrated around him. He felt calm and like he could fall asleep, just holding the smaller to him.

He nuzzled the smaller neck, chuckling at the giggle he received. And cute. Got was Colin cute. He made the most adorable noises, and when in the bedroom . . . well he was just downright fucking sexy.

"Alex?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Your cock is bruising my back."

"Shit sorry!" he let the smaller rearrange himself, an amused glance directed at him. He grinned and shrugged. "I'm a man with an incredibly hot person pressed against me that makes amazing sounds and can make me feel relaxed. It would be weird if I didn't get hard."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He winked at him and leaned back against the redhead, wrapping an arm around the strong neck, bringing their mouths together, tipping his head up, the older leaning down and moaning deep in his chest, smiling into the passionate kiss. Mmm he really liked this boy.

"Colin?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, continuing their kiss.

"I want . . . to try something . . . different . . . tonight." He muttered between gentle kisses. Colin turned and slowly straddled the taller, tongues battling, the younger rising up on his knees, slightly taller than the older in this position.

"Ok." He grinned and pressed his lips back against the older's before trailing it across his jaw, hands sliding down the built chest, popping the first few buttons, hot wet kisses, licks and nips hitting his neck.

He sighed and moved his head out of the way, gripping slim hips as the final buttons were popped open. Colin continued sucking on the same spot, pushing his hands back up the built torso, lightly pulling on the metal rings, a gasp reaching his hears before pushing the shirt off the broad shoulders along with his cloak.

Alex laid the smaller down and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss, teeth clacking, tongue slipping together, the smaller letting out mewls. He quickly and skilfully popped open the buttons on the younger's dress shirt, helping him sit up to remove it.

Slowly they lay back down on the warm grass, the older working his mouth down the slim neck.

"Hey Colin-" Blue eyes widened and he eeped, blushing. Alex looked to the side.

"Hey mini Colin." He said before returning his mouth back to his lover's nipple.

"A-A-Alex! S-s-s-s-stop!" He arched up and whimpered.

"Shit." Seamus breathed out.

"Damn Creevey nice catch!" even Harry was in awe. Hermione was trying her best not to feel over heated at the man in front of her, shirtless and working a very skilful mouth on her friend.

"Professor Anderson?" He sighed and looked up.

"Hullo Mr. Longbottom, how are you?" He asked casually, the Gryffindor beneath him beat red and shifting uncomfortably.

"A-ah o-okay?" He squeaked. Even Draco was staring at his professor in awe.

"Daddy! Why is it evwey time I's turns around you're smushing Colyin!"

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

***** The words in **bold** are not my own. They are from the HP Lexicon under Divination in the school subjects.


	9. Ch 9 Fix Me

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"A-ah o-okay?" He squeaked. Even Draco was staring at his professor in awe.

"Daddy! Why is it evwey time I's turns around you're smushing Colyin!" He laughed along with half the others, Aiden looking awfully distressed.

"I'm not smushing him Aiden, even if, he doesn't mind it too much." He winked at his lover.

"Does this have to do with your pee-pee and Colyin's-"

"Ok! Time for your nap!" he got up quick, grabbing his shirt and helping Colin up.

"But I don't nap anymore!"

"Perhaps you should." He stated sighing heavily.

"You're shagging _that_?" Draco asked horrified. Colin flinched and glared. Alex reeled on him.

"As a matter of fact I am. And by god is he ever good. Makes some of the best noises I've even heard." He hissed, embarrassing the smaller.

"D-do you have nipple rings?" Harry's eyes were wide. Alex shrugged.

"I have many piercings, I just don't always have them in. Like my tongue ring for example. I don't have that one in all the time. When I'm around Colin or my students I take it out."

"I-I want you to wear it!" Colin looked almost excited. Alex gave a devilish smirk.

"Oh I bet you'd like that."

"Oh my." Hermione looked quite flustered and nervous. He chuckled and started doing up his shirt.

"I'll see you guys and gals later." He pressed his lips lovingly to Colin's "And I'll see you much, much later tonight I suspect." He winked and started off, a kid on each hip.

"You lucky dog!" Harry gaped. Even Ernie and Zach who had been watching from a far looked more than shocked.

"Dude he's hot! How old is he?"

"Twenty one, twenty-two this April." He blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Oh I see! Creevey's into older men! Damn hot shit right there!"

"I think I need to scrugify my eyes now." Dennis squeaked out, Blaise smirking amused.

"Did he really use to go to Hogwarts?" Colin thought for a moment. Lavender said yes but Alex never once mentioned it was Hogwarts that he went to.

"Dunno, I'll ask his aunt." Colin motioned the others to follow.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Dear lord what did you do to your neck?" She gapped; he blushed and cleared his throat.

"Nothing! Did, ah, did Alex use to go to school here?"

"Oh yes." She sighed. "He was a true Gryffindor that's for sure. The hat was a foot away and it yelled out his house. Prideful, aggressive, brave, daring. He was a real Gryffindor alright!" She smiled. "Amazing at quidditch too! One of the best beaters we've ever had!" She smiled. "Could play any position he wanted really. Had quite a temper though, was kicked off the team. He's been banned to play it professionally for life." She frowned. "Purposely injured another player really badly. Still hasn't told anyone why though." She smiled

"He had top grades in everything!" Professor sprout piped in. "Even higher than young Miss Granger here! A true genius that one. Didn't graduate here but went to Drumstrang to finish up his schooling there until he graduated." She smiled. "He's practicing to be a doctor now even. Has the top marks in his classes I hear!"

"A-Alex is in school?" Colin asked surprised. When did he find the time?

"Yes but its rather difficult for him right now what with balancing a job, children and you along with it." Minerva smiled at them. Colin's breath caught. He was holding Alex back? He slowly walked away feeling confused.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hey Cols! We're totally having this secret party! You've got to come!" Seamus grinned. Harry walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man.

"Hullo Seamus."

"Hi Harry." He grumbled out, glaring at the wall. Colin raised his brow.

"M-maybe I'll go."

"Alex is coming." Harry pressed. The smaller blushed. Surely if Alex could find time to go to the party then he could find time to spend with Colin right?

"O-ok." He blushed and left.

"Alex specifically said he can't go due to the fact that he has _kids_!" Seamus hissed.

"But Colin doesn't know that. Get him a bit drunk, have him play truth or dare and he'll fall naked and willingly onto your lap." He pressed his lips to a reddened ear. "Now I do believe you owe me a favour." He pressed his erection against the older's arse.

"I-I don't bottom Potter." Seamus ground out.

"Oh I didn't say you'd be having sex with me, I just wanna watch." He winked and led him up to their room. "This is Owen Cauldwell." Harry muttered motioning to the shy boy on his bed. "He doesn't know why he's here yet." The petite boy sat there fidgeting with his sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes, biting a plump lip nervously, shaking slightly. His Hufflepuff tie was more than prominent against his white t-shirt.

"How old is he?" Seamus hissed.

"Fourteen."

"I am not having sex with a minor!" Seamus spat.

"What?" Owen squeaked and froze eyes wide. "I-I don't want to do that!" He shook his head desperately.

"Owen only came out of the closet earlier today. I think you two could get along really well."

"I'm not sleeping with him!" He hissed. Owen's lip started to tremble. Seamus drew his wand and aimed it at Harry. "It's alright Owen, you can leave." The small boy got up quickly and booked it, Harry frowning.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seamus roared

"Oh please like you didn't think he was cute!"

"That's not the point! I don't do minors!" His face had gone red by this point. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I need to find Zach and Ernie."

"Don't bother." Seamus muttered. Harry raised a brow. "I overheard them talking Harry. They've started a relationship between just the two of them. They're pushing you out."

"W-what? No! They would not do that!" He snapped, fear sprinkling through his rage.

"Face it; no one wants to be friends with a slut, much less sleep with them. Who knows what you could have caught." He shoved past.

"Seamus wait!" He yanked him back. "I've been yanked around and fighting a battle forever! I just want to finally live a little! I have no worries, I can finally be a teen!"

"Yeah? No worries? How about STD's or STI's? I'd say you have a world of things to be nervous about." He shoved past and kept going.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Owen! Are you alright?" One of his friends asked the small boy that was shaking frantically. The smaller just squeaked his reply and slowly made his way to his dorm, plopping onto his bed. He did not like this! It was bad enough he was repeating the third year but now he had 18 year olds trying to get others to shag him!

"Hey Owen?"

"Y-yeah?" He squeaked out, looking up at his best mate, Jimmy Peakes from Gryffindor.

"You alright? You're all pale and shaky." He frowned at his friend.

"C-can you keep a secret?" The older nodded. "H-Harry P-P-Potter tried to get a-a-another seventh year t-t-t-to . . ." He looked around before whispering "_shag_ me!"

"Seriously?" He stared shocked at the tiny lad.

"Mhmm." He nodded frantically. "And the guy was cute!"

"You didn't . . . you know . . ?"

"Oh Merlin no! I'd never shag someone! It's gross!" He made a face. "I still think snogging is weird and icky, why would I shag someone?"

"More like be shagged." His best mate teased. Owen blushed. "Who was the other bloke?"

"S-Seamus Finnigan. The Irish lad in Gryffindor." He swung his feet, seated on his bed, blushing deeply. "He refused to shag me and threatened Harry. I didn't know that's why I was called to his dorm!"

"Calm down Owen!" The older snickered, patting his friend's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"H-have you ever . . . never mind." He turned a bright red, shuffling in his spot.

"Have I ever what?"

"H-had dreams about shagging someone and woke up . . . sticky?" He bit his lip nervously.

"Everyone does Owen." He raised his brow. "Why have you?"

"O-Only once!" He stated as if defending himself from something. Suddenly it clicked.

"You're family's all muggles too right?" the smaller nodded. "Religious?"

"R-Roman Catholic." He whispered, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Shitty." He frowned. "You're not even supposed to wank are you?"

"No . . . it's frowned upon." He shook his head.

"Why not?" the smaller turned a bright red.

"B-because it's a waist. We're not supposed to deliberately waste anything the lord gives us. It's a sin." He muttered into his knees.

"My family is atheists." He shrugged. "What are their views on gays?"

"Against." He grumbled. "Well severely frowned upon. At least my family is anyways." He looked up at the older. "What am I going to do? How can I make the thoughts go away? Fix me?" He whispered. The taller flinched and looked away.

"I can't _fix_ you because nothing's broken Owen. You are who you are." The smaller shook his head.

"B-b-b-but I don't want to be this! I-I won't be." He stated stubbornly. Owen was not dumb, naïve, yes, by all means was he ever, but not stupid. He knew he couldn't change his preference on a dime. He had read so many books trying to figure out what he should do ever since he first thought about kissing his neighbour Trystan. Trystan was seventeen and always nice to him and he had a crush on the older boy. Now he was just confused though.

Why did he have to be broken like this? One thing was for sure; his parents were not going to find out that their kid was gay!

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Seamus sighed and waited after knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Alex raised his brow standing in a towel. The shorter's mouth went dry and he cleared his throat.

"U-um, ah, th-the party . . ."

"I said I wasn't going." He stated, finding it amusing how the younger kept scanning him with his eyes, cheeks bright, and eyes wide.

"H-Harry t-told Colin you were and now he's gonna go . . ." he said, eyes caught on the nipple rings. Alex sighed and looked over at his kids.

"When does it start?"

"Two hours. Can I see you without the towel?" His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Alex raised his brow amused.

"No." He closed the door in the other's face, shaking his head and chuckling, the poor student still gaping in shock at what he had blurted out.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Colin bit his lip, sitting next to some of his friends, no Alex in sight. He frowned as Seamus walked past, giving him a smile.

Owen was fidgeting in the Corner with Jimmy Peakes, mumbling nervously. The older shook his head and called him a chicken, the smaller just shrugging.

"Hey Owen!" Seamus jogged over, the smaller going bright red. "I wanted to apologize about what Harry did earlier. Is there anything I can do to make it us to you?" The smaller shuffled his feet and shook his head.

"Sure there is!" Jimmy grinned and shoved his friend forwards, making him 'eep' "Give him his first dance." He winked and left, the smaller rooted to the spot, unsure about what to do.

"Alright, c'mon." Seamus smiled and the petite boy squeaked. "A true Hufflepuff aren't ya?" He snickered and lightly took the small boy's hand, leading the sandy blonde out to the dance floor, keeping a foot between them for the smaller's sake. He placed his hands on shaking hips and smiled as the smaller's hesitantly reached up and pressed to his chest, his whole body shaking by this point.

"It's alright Owen." He smiled and started swaying softly. The smaller looked down at the ground, nervous breaths leaving him. He was dancing with a boy! One he thought was cute too! He was so doomed! "Owen?" Seamus asked softly. Owen felt a slight twitch from down below and panicked

"I-I have to . . . pee . . ." he let go and turned, running out off the room and down the stairs, ramming into someone.

"Whoa! Careful there Mr. Cauldwell!" Alex helped him back up.

"S-s-s-sorry!" He continued to run and Alex raised his brow, shrugging and heading into the room of requirement. He scanned the crowd and grinned sneaking around the couch and behind his lover, leaning down close.

"Boo."

"EYAH!" Colin jumped and spun. "ALEX!" he glared and the taller laughed, walking around and holding out his hand to the younger.

"Care for a dance love?"

"O-ok!" Colin sprung up with a bright smile.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Owen wait!" Jimmy ran after him and the smaller stopped, out of breath.

"I-I'm outta shape!" he exclaimed. The taller laughed and hugged him.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" He smiled down at the shorter.

"W-why did you want me to go tonight?"

"Hmm? Because I thought you'd have fun!" He frowned.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" the smaller bit his lip. Blue eyes widened and he pushed the smaller off, staring shocked and horrified. "Owen! D-did you just-"

"I-I'm sorry!" His eyes watered and his lip started to tremble, panic setting in.

"Owen I like you and all but . . . not like that! I'm straight!" The smaller turned and ran off again. "Owen!" He sighed heavily and frowned. Great now his best friend would be terrified to go near him.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Mmm I like dancing with you." Alex hummed, smiling down at the shorter. Colin blushed, his arms holding the strong biceps, head pressed to the broad chest, breathing in his sent.

"I-I like it too." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Professor Anderson? Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Seamus?" Jimmy asked quickly. Alex raised his brow and lifted one hand off of the narrow hips, pointing to the drinks table. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem." He shrugged and grinned. "Let's sit." The smaller nodded and allowed the older to lead him to the couch. The redhead sat down and tapped his lap, the younger crawling onto it and grinning at him.

"S-so you one for PDA?"

"Colin . . ." He raised his brow and gestured around. "I have a feeling no one would care if we _shagged_ judging by the amount of people half naked and snogging. Is Parkinson topless?" He made a face. "Ew!" Colin laughed and straddled his lover, turning the green eyes to him, all thought about icky naked women gone.

"Would you touch me with everyone here?" He whispered huskily in the taller's ear, flicking his tongue out.

"Love I'd fuck you. I don't have any shame." The smaller shivered and let out a moan, hands slipping up the back of his thighs and over his rear, giving it a squeeze. Colin pulled back and pressed their mouth together quickly, teeth clanking. He shuffled closer to the taller and sat on his lap, moaning high in his throat when he felt the taller's excitement. He pressed his own erection to it and grinded their hips together.

"Please?" He whispered into the broad chest. Alex let out a deep groan and shifted, laying the smaller down on his back and slipping between his thighs, working his mouth feverishly against the pale neck, loud gasps falling from parted lips.

"Damn." Harry stared shocked

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Seamus!" he ran up to the older, having a mini coughing fit. "I-I need your help."

"With what?"

"It's O-Owen." He finally caught his breath. "He got the wrong impression and though I was gay and liked him. He ran off and I don't know where he went!"

"Alright Jimmy, calm down, we'll find him." He left with the other and jogged down the hall. He stopped and shushed the smaller, quiet sobs being heard. He pushed the empty classroom door open and waved the younger boy off.

"Owen?" He asked softly. The smaller peeked up and sniffed, looking away. "Hey, come on now. Let's head back to the party ok? We can stuff our faces!" The smaller let out a small laugh. "You can watch me get hammered! Apparently I'm a riot!" The smaller looked up at him.

"O-ok, b-b-b-but I'm n-not d-drinking."

"Alright." He smiled and placed a hand on the thin shoulder, leading him out of the room.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"B-Blaise I-is this a good idea?"

"No one cares Den." He smiled and pressed his lips back to the pale neck, the smaller' breath hitching, hands gripping the back of his shirt tight and he continued to fondle the blonde in a dark corner.

"I-I can't I-I'ma! B-B-Blaise! Oh, Oh, OH!" He arched and the taller pressed their mouths together, swallowing up the yell. Dennis let out a pant and slumped against the wall. "Mmm your turn?"

"In a little alright? They'll start looking for us soon."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Dennis covered his eyes and the taller raised a brow looking out.

"Merlin's Beard!" He gapped, watching the redhead practically devour the withering blonde on a couch.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"See the party's not that bad." Seamus smiled and Owen dropped his cup of juice, eyes wide and a small noise leaving the back of his throat. "What is it?" He followed the smaller's gaze and gapped, watching his ex lover and Alex 'go at it'. The smaller boy 'eeped' and shivered. He turned to run but Seamus pulled him back.

"It's normal, if your gay or bi, to get turned on by this Owen. It's fine. If you're uncomfortable we can move somewhere else." Even though he wanted to watch it! There was no way around it . . . Alex is hot! Even if he did steel his lover, he was still a fucking god!

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Alex let out a deep groan and shifted, laying the smaller down on his back and slipping between his thighs, working his mouth feverishly against the pale neck, loud gasps falling from parted lips. Colin tangled a hand in red locks, gripping the black shirt and yanking it up, sliding his hands under it to press to the pale back, lightly scratching the skin. The older slid back, helping the smaller remove his top.

Colin let out a shaky breath and Alex smirked as those blue-grey eyes scanned over his chest and arms. The blonde yanked him back down and moaned, arching up into him, one hand on the back of the strong neck, the other squeezing the strong bicep. Their tongues battled and the older ran his hand from the smaller's knee, down his thigh and up his shirt.

Colin broke the kiss and lifted his body, the taller yanking his shirt off before attaching his mouth to that beautiful neck, one forearm holding him up, his other hand gripping slim hips. He pulled back and did a double take, chuckling.

"We have an audience." He muttered, Colin turned lust filled eyes and froze, face reddening further. "Mmm we can move it to my room if you want. The kids are with me mum. We get the entire place to ourselves." He whispered in a deep voice, nipping the younger's ear. Colin let out a gurgle and nodded frantically.

"If you want, we can invite a few back too. Give 'em a show." He winked and Colin shivered. "Another time?

"I just want you to fuck me!" Colin hissed out.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Seamus tried not to stare but when Alex lost his shirt, his mouth went dry. Owen shifted uncomfortably next to him, eyes glued to the two older boys. It was really hot. His eyes widened and started to tear. No! This is wrong! These thoughts were wrong! He turned and ran, the taller sighing and jogging after him, Jimmy following.

"D-Draco?" Neville whispered, the taller hissing in the shadow behind him. "Is it just me or is that really, really-"

"Fucking hot?" He offered. He yanked the smaller into the dark area and pinned him to the wall, mouths working feverishly against each other. A high moan left Nev's throat and he arched into the taller.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Alex kicked the portrait shut; the smaller's legs around his waist, mouths attached in a frantic kiss. He walked quickly and stopped in front of the fire, placing the smaller down and moving his mouth to his neck.

"What is daddy doing to Colyin now?"

"AH! Fuck!" Alex and Colin jumped and looked to the side, shocked. His mother raised a brow at him.

"Court date's been moved. It's tomorrow." She said with a raised brow. Alex sighed and bit his lip, the Aurors seated next to his mother and by his boys. Colin carefully slipped out from under him and Aiden tackled him.

"COLYIN!" He squealed with excitement. Alex sat back with a hand covering his mouth, trying not to look worried.

"Come now boys, we need to head back."

"But I's wants to stay wif Colyin and Daddy!"

"Well daddy, apparently, would rather be partying with Colin than spend his time with you."

"That's not true and you know it!" He ground out. His twins' eyes watering. "My visit was up this afternoon! I have a job and school too!"

"So you're not capable of watching the children then?"

"What? That's not what I meant!"

"But it's what you implied." She stood and smirked. "I think I have enough to go off of to get full custody of them. Come boys, we're going." Alex stared in shock and horror but he knew there was nothing he could do, not until tomorrow. Colin bit his lip unsure of what to do. He reached out and lightly touched the taller shoulder.

"Not right now Colin." He stood and started to his room, a sniff being heard. "Perhaps you should go. I'll see you later alright?"

"Alex I really think you need someone. At least let me be there for you tomorrow. Please?" the taller continued to face away.

"You'll have to be here at six in the morning and get it cleared with your professors. But for now I really need some time to myself."

"O-ok." The taller let out a sob when the portrait closed. God how could he be so stupid?


	10. Ch 10 Shh, it's alright, daddy will fix

_**Rated R**_

_**FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT! 15 IN TOTAL!**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Alex sighed when someone knocked on his door. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way over. He opened the door and gave a small smile to his lover.

"H-hi . . . i-is this ok? Should I find something else-"

"It's perfect love." He smiled and let the smaller in. He closed the door and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright we can't get physical yet but, depending on the trial, perhaps we will later alright?"

"Ok." Colin nodded, fixing his black tie nervously.

"I spent most of the night with my lawyer over, going through the details of this case and what I can use to make my mother seem like the bad guy." He sighed and untied his towel, hanging it over a chair. A small noise left the back of the blonde's throat and Alex smirked.

"Alright there love?" He glanced over his shoulder, the smaller's eyes fixated on his arse. He summoned his boxers and slipped them on, the smaller pouting slightly. "You're very adorable. If anyone, besides my children, can put a smile on my face, it's you." He lightly pressed their lips together before heading into the bedroom, the younger following.

Alex let out a laugh as the smaller sat on his bed, watching him get dressed. When he was finished, Colin was seated, eyes glazed over.

"And to think, I haven't even done a strip tease for you yet!"

"Oh gods!" Colin doubled over and pushed down lightly on his member. Alex raised and amused brow and crawled up the bed, hovering over the smaller.

"Can you cum by someone just talking to you?"

"I-I don't kn-know!" He let out a heavy breath.

"Well let's not find out. We don't really have time for you to get changed." He whispered deep in the smaller's ear and winked. The smaller gasped arching and shaking. Both stared quietly.

"O-oops . . ." Colin gave a sheepish smile.

"Fuck." Alex breathed out; staring down at the shorter's pelvic area.

"A-Alex?"

"Right, sorry." He casted a quick cleaning charm and helped the younger up. It was deadly silent between them.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, leaving the room and heading to McGonagall's private floo.

"For what?"

"Blowing my load." He blushed deeply.

"Don't be . . . it was surprising . . . hot as all hell, but surprising." The smaller realized that the look the taller held wasn't one of disgust or amusement at his expense, but they were filled with lust.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Fuck I'm nervous." Alex said letting out controlled breaths.

"Alex!" His lawyer came up and sighed. "She's got a load of dirt, it doesn't look good. You need to stand your ground in there, you can't give them any sort of leverage."

"Where are my kids?"

"Daddy!" He spun and a sigh escaped him. He bent down and the smaller two ran at him with bright smiles, hugging their father tight.

"And Colyin!" Aiden squealed in excitement, jumping up and down, reaching out for him. Alex nodded at his lover and the blonde's face split into a grin, picking the youngest up.

"Hi Aiden!"

"Colyin! Are you gonna move in wif daddy an me an Oyivers?" Colin cleared his throat.

"I don't plan on making any sort of living arrangements until I know for sure everything will work out."

"But it will!" The smaller grinned.

"Alexander! Unhand them." His mother snapped. Colin flinched and put Aiden down.

"NO!" The twins yelled, hugging Alex and Colin's leg, gripping tight.

"Let go of him!" Their grandmother barked.

"I no wanna go back wif gamma! I no wanna go!" It was Oliver that time to voice his discomfort. Alex closed his eyes and rubbed his sons head. He squatted down until he was eye level with both.

"You two are going to follow the nice man over there into a play room for a while ok?" They shook their head and started to cry. Alex cleared his throat, pushing his lump down. "Hey now, stop that alright? It's just for a bit ok? Then you won't have to stay in there."

"D-den we cans go home wif daddy and Colyin?" Aiden asked two of his fingers in his mouth, Oliver chewing on his shirt.

"Hey what did I saw about that you two?" Alex raised his brow and Oliver spit his wet shirt out, Aiden wiping his eyes. "Alright, now I love you both very much ok?" they nodded, more tears slipping down their cheeks. He stood up and gave them a gentle push towards the Auror. When the door closed and his children were out of sight he had to cover his mouth and turn his back to the other, shoulders shaking violently.

Colin frowned and rubbed his back

"I-I can't l-lose them! Th-they're my boys! I-I've done s-so much so I c-could have them!" He sniffed, wiping his eyes on his tissue from the package he brought. A hiccup left him and he bit his lip.

"They're my babies. I know I'm the best thing for them. I know I am. Far better than what she'd do."

"Mr. Anderson?" he looked back and nodded. "We're ready." He followed the lady in and walked to his seat, his lover taking the place beside him.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

The court case started off simply enough. But then they had to call people to the stand. His grandmother was first. Colin didn't tell Alex but the lawyer had contacted him that night as well, warning him that they may try and put him on the stand.

They asked questions like "Why wouldn't he be a good father to these boys" and what not. Alex held his ground as best he could, hands folded tightly on the desk.

"We would like to call another to the stand!" The judge nodded. "Mr. Colin Creevey." Alex stiffened and the blonde flinched. He knew that if he didn't go it would look bad for Alex, but if he went and said something wrong then he could completely screw him over. He hesitantly stood and walked over to the stand, slowly taking his seat. He did the whole oath thing, took the truth serum and stared at a spot on the far wall.

"Mr. Creevey. Is it true you have a physical relationship with Mr. Anderson?"

"Y-yes sir." He said. Colin took a breath and closed his eyes. He was a goddamn Gryffindor. When he opened them again, the man was taken slightly aback. Colin's eyes hardened and were confident.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not quite sure, can you give me a moment to count?" He blushed.

"I suppose." Colin sighed.

"About a month now I believe."

"Awfully quick isn't it?" He stated.

"Objection! How is this relevant?" Alex's Lawyer asked.

"Yes please explain that."

"Because if Mr. Anderson can easily make a commitment that quick then who says he can't break it too." He kept his eyes locked with Colin's. "You never answered."

"It's a matter of personal choice is it not?"

"How so?"

"There have been people who have gotten married within a week of meeting each other." He pointed out. Alex's lawyer smirked. Smart kid.

"Is it true that Mr. Anderson has a lot on his plate?"

"Yes, I suppose he does." The man in front smirked, Alex's eyes closing.

"How much exactly?"

"Aiden and Oliver, school, work and myself." He kept his back straight.

"And how on earth does he ever manage to make time to spend with his children?" He raised his brow with a smirk. Colin stared for a moment, nervousness hitting him like a ton of bricks. "He doesn't does he?"

"Actually, _sir_," Colin narrowed his eyes. "Yes he has a lot of stuff to do. He goes to school so he can get the career he wants, he works so he can support his family. I will always be second to his children. Everything out there will be. No matter what happens, when he needs to be there, he's with his children. He always finds a way to make time. Alex is not poor. He doesn't have to work. He does it because he doesn't want his children to grow up thinking they can have everything handed to them on a silver platter!

"If it came down to it he'd quit his job, he'd drop out of school and he'd leave me." His eyes watered slightly. "I don't know if I love him but I really, really like him. And I adore his kids as well. So I'd be fine with him having to end our relationship as I'm sure you were going to ask." He sat back, the lawyer staring surprised. Alex gave a smile directed at his lover. "No. I do love him and I love his kids. If he needed help, which I'm sure he doesn't I'd be there for him unlike _her_."

"The prosecution rests." He muttered, heading back to his seat. Alex's lawyer stood up and smiled at him.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know for a fact that if it came down to it, Mr. Anderson would drop everything he was doing, just for his children?"

"I've seen it before sir." Colin nodded.

"And when was this?"

"At his work. They were having dinner and Aiden, the youngest twin, came running in sobbing. I don't think I've seen anyone move so fast in my life!" He ran a hand through his hair. "The way he handled the situation when he found out what it was, well it was amazing to be honest. A normal parent would have flipped out and promised murder. But he didn't He stayed calm for his children because he didn't want them to see him get as angry as he felt." The lawyer smiled and nodded.

"The defence rests."

"You may take your seat again-"

"I have another question." The prosecutor said standing. The judge nodded. What did Colin give him leverage off of? "Where exactly does he work and why on earth were you there?" Colin paled. Shit. Alex closed his eyes. He was so totally screwed.

"I-I was a-at my school. H-He's the divinations professor there." Colin said. It was a good thing they were at a wizarding court or that would have been confusing. And the stupid oath and the drinking of the truth serum sucked. There were gasps.

"So you're sleeping with your professor?"

"What? No I didn't say that!"

"Did you not say he was your professor?"

"No sir. I said he's the divination's professor at my school. Never did I once say he was _my_ professor."

"Is he?"

"No. I've never taken the class." Colin stated almost through his teeth. The lawyer narrowed his eyes. You could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"Mr. Bings, if you are done?"

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and Colin left the stand, Alex smiling at him softly, seeming more relaxed. Mr. Bings started talking to the elderly lady and smirked. "Prosecution would like to call Mr. Alexander Anderson to the stand." The redhead let out a heavy breath and squeezed Colin's shoulder on his way over. If he was nervous, you'd never tell.

"Is it true that the reason your children were taken away in the first place was because you beat a family member to death?" He was prepared for this, he and his lawyer, Mr. Thomas, went through this.

"Yes sir."

"And why was that?"

"I was angry." He kept a calm face.

"Do you always hurt people when you get angry?"

"No sir, not since my sons were born."

"But you have threatened."

"Yes." He kept eye contact with the taller.

"What's to say you don't lose your temper again? What's to say it won't be your kids next time?" He turned to the jury. "This man, at _sixteen_, was expelled from his school for beating a student to _death_! Why? Because he was angry. How do we know he won't turn around and do that to his own kids?" Something sparked in Alex's green eyes, red splotches forming around them.

"Why should we put two little boys that are bound to get him mad sooner or later, they are five after all-"

"Four." Alex muttered.

"Pardon?" The guy laughed.

"They're four sir."

"Shows how well he knows his own children. They're five according to your mother."

"Then she's wrong. I have their birth certificates with me when I go out somewhere that my children may have the slightest chance of getting hurt. And since I may lose them I would need to give them to my mother."

"Fine let's see." He snorted and walked up, Colin shuffling through Alex's brief case and pulling them out. The lawyer brought it up to the judge who raised her brow.

"Four. They aren't five until the end of November." The taller stiffened. Alex looked at his mother with sharp eyes.

"Whatever, not important. Why should we trust this murderer alone with two kids? What if it was your children?" Alex flinched, his heart doubling. The doors few open and a cry was heard. Alex was over the stand in seconds, kneeling next to his son.

"Aiden what's wrong?"

"OYIVER!"

"What about Oliver." He locked eyes with him.

"H-he faw down an-an his arm go CWACK!" He let out a wail and Alex stood.

"You can't leave!" Mr. Bings hollered.

"Pardon me but my son may have just broken his arm!"

"I can deal with it after this case!" His mother yelled.

"No! My son's health is far more important right now!" Oliver came running in and Alex sat down, his son carefully crawling onto his lap, holding his arm protectively, tears streaming down his face as he wailed. "Shh, it's alright, daddy will fix it." He placed his hand on his arm and closed his eyes, concentrating. Oliver let out a pained yell then went quiet, a few sniffles being heard.

"Better?" Alex asked softly. Oliver nodded and the redhead took out his Kleenexes, putting one to each of his kids' noses. "Blow." He chuckled as their whole body shook when they did. "Now let's find someone with a more watchful eye to look after you for a tad." He kissed their foreheads. This time three aurors went with them. Alex stood and let out shaky breaths trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat and turned heading back to the stand.

"I do have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Mother?" Alex ground out. "Who did you leave in charge to watch my sons?"

"Jason of course." Alex stiffened and his whole face went red, eyes narrowed.

"I see." His lawyer came up to him.

"Why would you be a better parent for these children?"

"Besides the fact that she lost Aiden three times and she just left them alone with the man that molested my youngest child I'd say she seems rather unfit!" He barked.

"Alex, temper." He sighed and sat back, eyes watering, a hand covering his mouth. "Alex?"

"I'm gonna be sick!" He leaned over and heaved. He sat there for a bit, taking even breaths. "Sorry." He sat back up. "Permission to address the court?" He asked. The judge nodded.

"I may not be the most perfect person out there but come on is there really anyone that's perfect enough when it comes to your children?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I may not be perfect, but I love Oliver and Aiden more than anyone else could. Leave them with her and they end up with a broken arm or lost.

"I'd do anything for them. They're my babies." He looked at the jury. "So go ahead and give them to her but you'll be sorry later on because if my child ends up in the hands of that molester again, I will be back in this court room, fighting for everything yet again. Leave them with her and take the chance of messing these boys up beyond repair.

"They say you can tell a bad parent by how their children turn out. I'm the only half decent one. My eldest brother got killed in a knife fight, my eldest sister is a crack head doing god knows what, god knows where, the next in line committed suicide, the other two before me are nowhere to be found. We have no idea what happened to them. And yes, part of the money I make goes to private investigators to find them. I will not force them back here; I just need to know if they ended up dead.

"Why did I turn out different? I spent most of my time at my aunt's home, she's the headmistress at the school I work at so she was unable to join us." He pointed out.

"Please don't give my boys back to her. I don't want a call telling me that they're in Azkaban, or killed someone or dead. Don't do this to my sons." His voice cracked and he looked away.

"I'd like to say something as well if possible?" Colin asked standing slowly.

"May as well."

"You weren't able to see Alex and his kids in the hall but I was. They don't want to be with her. Every time they go back they end up in screaming fits and crying heavily. Every time I see them they've got different bruises." Alex didn't realize that Colin had noticed them!

"When she's around they fight and fight to stay with their dad instead of going to her. They don't want to be with her. Shouldn't they get even the tiniest say? Shouldn't we ask why they keep getting bruises?" Colin took his seat.

"W-we can't trust everything this child says!" Mr. Bings shouted.

"Actually." Mr. Thomas smirked. "He is still under the truth serum, he would not be able to lie. So, Ms. Anderson, why do they keep getting more and more bruises?"

"Why do most look like fingerprints?" Colin asked.

"If this was such a problem why didn't Mr. Anderson take it up with the authorities?"

"He did." The judge pointed out. "Why do you think we're in this court room? We'll take a short recess whilst the jury makes their decision. You may rise and leave." She sighed heavily and Colin walked up quickly to Alex.

"Good luck." He said softly, hugging him tight.

"Thanks." He kissed the light locks. They left the court room and took a seat outside it, waiting patiently. When they were called back in, everyone was nervous.

Have you made your decision?"

"Yes Ma'am." The jury nodded and handed their answer to the Auror who gave it to the judge.

"They had to take into account Alex's violent past in this debate." She stated. Alex closed his eyes and his head dropped to his chest, lip trembling slightly. "They also had to take into consideration the fact that Ms. Anderson has lost one of the children a number of times and left them alone with a pedophile. On top of this they noted that Mr. Anderson left the stand which jeopardises his case. But he did it for the sake of his children without even thinking. Ms. Anderson wanted to win and kept her place. They also paid close attention to Mr. Creevey's speech and agree that the children should have some sort of say." She looked over the edge of her glasses and gave a smile. Alex's heart was pounding in his ears.

"Mr. Anderson . . . You're wish to have full custody of Oliver Alexander Anderson and Aiden Cormac Anderson has been . . . granted." His eyes widened and his heart stopped. He won? He got his kids. There were cheers and applause from around the room.

"You demonstrated to this court that no matter what, you will put your kids first, even if it jeopardises what you want and what makes you happy." One of the jurors pointed out. The doors opened again and two nervous boys walked over, hugging each other, unable to see their daddy.

Alex stepped out in front of the isle and they squealed, letting go of each other and running at the squatting man. Alex laughed and hugged them both tight, kissing their cheeks. He stood up, a kid on each hip and smiled at the judge. Ms. Anderson came around the corner and they started crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"No makes me go wif gamma! Peeyase!" Oliver let out a hiccup and Aiden started to shake.

"You knew." He rounded on his mother. "You knew what he was doing to Aiden didn't you?" He held his boys closer and shook his head. "To . . . heck . . . with you. Don't you dare come near my children again or I'll make sure you spend the rest of your days in Azkaban." Colin stepped up beside him and took Aiden when he reached out to him.

"C'mon, if we hurry you can still make you last two classes!"

"Oh joy." Colin muttered, following him.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hey Colin! Where've you been?" Seamus asked, seated in the common room. He gave a brilliant smile and pointed.

"Wow! It's so wed! And gowed and, and ooooooh! Pretty!"

"Oliver don't touch the fire!" Alex called out when his son darted for it.

"Whoa there!" Colin picked him up before he could go near it. "That's hot! Have you ever burned yourself whilst someone was cooking?"

"Gamma! It hurted!"

"Of course it was with her." Alex grumbled.

"Well that's what this will feel like too so you can't touch it ok?"

"KAY!" he dashed over and stopped in front of Ron, gapping at him. The taller raised his brow and Oliver gave a shrill laugh, shaking with excitement and running. He stopped and went back up to the taller, getting ready to run.

"He wants you to chase him." Alex chuckled out, sitting down on the chair, Aiden running after his brother. Alex put a barrier around them so they couldn't run off or fall into the fire.

"Ahhh!" Aiden yelled and jumped, Oliver mimicking him, both laughing hysterically.

"They're a bit excited." Alex pointed out.

"A bit?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, this is nothing!"

"Oh they're just so precious!" Hermione cooed and smiled.

"Thanks."

"They look a lot like you." Harry pointed out. Alex smiled and nodded his appreciation. He jumped startled when a gorgeous blonde fell into his lap.

"So, are you happy?"

"You've no idea!" He laughed out and hugged the smaller. Suddenly Colin realized where they got their enthusiasm from. "I've been waiting almost five years to get full custody!" He let out a joyous laugh.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Aiden?" He asked looking up at them.

"I's wanna sit on you too!"

"Yeah daddy!" Oliver started jumping and the taller smiled, letting the invisible playpen of sorts down, the two running forwards.

"Don't run by the fire! OLIVER!" The smaller jumped and stopped, moving a few feet away and running again. "Thank you."

"Ow!" Colin yelped when Oliver pounced on them before he could get up, Aiden following.

"Isa piyle ups on daddy!"

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Mmm are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Would you hush?" Draco rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together. The smaller moaned and wrapped his arms around bare shoulders, the taller between his thighs.

"W-what if he comes in?"

"He won't!" He nodded and arched, crying out as the taller slid forwards and into him.

"O-oh that's good! Oh it's been too long!"

"Agreed." He grunted and picked up the pace, gripping those perfect hips and sucking on the amazing neck, forcing his member to ram into the other's bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Oh-oh-oh!" He tossed his head, a burn filling him "T-told you to s-slow d-d-down on the f-foreplay! Ah!"

"H-hush." Draco moaned and locked eyes with the smaller, bringing their mouths together. The younger gasped and shook, shooting his load out and onto a pale chest, the older grunting and climaxing into the smaller. "Mmm."

"Gods I love you Dray."

"I love you too Nev."

"I'm glad you're all hunky-dory but next time do you think you could perhaps . . . oh I don't know . . . NOT SHAG ON MY DESK!" Alex barked. They scrambled picking up their clothes and yanking them on. Yup he still had it. He was still able to make others piss themselves. He never used that desk anyways.


	11. Ch 11

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Hey guys! So I've got a_** new story **_I think you'll like. It's supposed to be _**taken place after **_my _**'Release' **_story. _**I'll post the summary here **_then a_** small piece I think you'll like at the end of this story**_. Please, please_** tell **_me_** what you think. **_I'd like at least_** three reviews or I won't update it **_(I am posting this on my other two stories also and I mean three reviews_** from each **_for a total of_** nine **_thanks!)

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"

_**TO Michael:**_

_**How could I take Alex's kids from him! You may not realize this . . . but I'm not a completely heartless bitch . . . just mostly xD**_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"D-did you talk to your mum? Did she agree?" Dennis bit his lip and shuffled his feet.

"Yeah she did. All I had to do was mention the last name and she was all for it."

"So it's settle?"

"Yes. In one week you and I will get to share a bed over the Christmas holidays at the Anderson Mansion." Blaise brought their mouths together in a heated kiss.

"C-can we finally shag?" The taller laughed.

"We'll see. Perhaps." He winked and kissed the smaller.

"And yes you guys can have a whole wing to yourself." Alex winked. "But not the East one, that's mine and the boys." He held a smirk. "And I'm thinking about quitting one of my summer jobs." He stated.

"Oh? What one?" Colin raised his brow.

"Exotic dancer. You see I have this rather jealous boyfriend that might have a conniption fit if I kept the job." The younger blushed.

"Thanks Al."

"Anything to see you smile . . . and I hated it there. Mostly women." He shuddered. "Besides . . . maybe you'll get to see one of my many surprising talents" He winked.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Zach, Ernie, wait up, please!" Harry asked. They stopped and sighed, turning to face them. "I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! If it means anything, you two and Justin are the only ones I've actually slept with, and I only blew him once." He looked at them pleadingly.

"What are you proposing Harry?" Zach asked raising a brow.

"I-I want us all to date each other." They laughed.

"You had your chance."

"Please!" He pulled them back. They looked at him carefully, watching his eyes.

"Fine. But nothing sexual with you until you've been checked." Ernie stated sternly.

"I swear!" The Hufflepuffs shared a glance and leaned down, Zach dominating Harry in a heated kiss. Ernie pulling him away for a shy, gentle one. Harry smiled and pulled both into a hug.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Owen you're not still upset about the misunderstanding are you?" Jimmy asked, leaning against his bed frame. "It was a month ago!"

"So?"

"Would you come out of there already?"

"No!"

"What if I told you I knew a boy that thought you were cute?" It went quiet. The curtain opened up a tad, just enough for the smaller to peak out. "It's Seamus Finnigan." He yanked the curtain open, eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yup, told Potter himself he did! Thinks you're cute." The small boy bit his lip and shifted.

"D-did he say anything else?" Jimmy blinked. Shit! Now he had to add shit to it!

"Your eyes. He loves the shade of brown they are and your hair looks soft . . ." He had no idea what else to say! Mind you as far as he knew, Seamus dug blue eyes, not brown. The smaller held a deep blush and he slipped off his bed.

"I-I'm gonna go to the kitchens and see if I can get something to eat."

"Alrighty."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He bit a plump, soft bottom lip and held his breath. God could he ever get in trouble for this!

"Mr. Cauldwell?"

"EYAH!" He jumped and gripped the wall, Alex raising a brow.

"Can I help you?"

"S-S-Seamus?" He squeaked out. Alex smiled.

"C'mon, follow me." The petite boy nodded and stuck close to his professor. "I don't know if he's still up though." He said the password and stepped in. "Finnigan?"

"Yeah?" Seamus said, not looking up from his chess game.

"Visitor." Seamus blinked confused and looked up.

"Oh hey Owen!" He nodded at Ron and got up, walking towards the smaller. "What can I do for ya?"

"C-c-c-can w-we talk?" He stuttered out, fidgeting and shuffling his feet.

"Yeah sure." He led him up the steps and into his dorm. Owen's eyes lit up. Seamus sat on his bed and tapped the spot next to him. "So what's up?"

"W-what's your favourite e-eye colour?"

"Hmm." He contemplated. "Well usually I prefer blue." The smaller' heart sank. "But lately I'm really starting to despise blue and grey eyes. So probably brown." He said raising his brow. "Why?"

"J-j-just wondering. D-d-do you like p-petite guys or larger?" Realization struck the taller.

"Owen." He sighed and flinched at the hopeful look in those brown depths. "Petite. I like guys smaller than me. Which is hard considering I'm like 5'3"." He chuckled. "And I do like thinner ones." He looked at the smaller, smiling at the rosy cheeks. "Do you have a crush on me Owen?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" He shook his head and Seamus raised his brow. "Y-yes." He bit that soft, plump lip.

"Owen you're cute-"

"Oh fuck." Seamus blinked and looked at the door.

"Jimmy?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? Now?" the older shrugged and followed him. "Look, I kinda, sorta, told Owen you like him back . . ."

"What? Why?"

"Well you're cute together and he really likes you and you get along well!" Jimmy gave him a desperate, pleading look.

"He's a minor. I don't do minors."

"So don't shag him! Just . . . just take him out on a date or something. Christmas break is coming up . . . but his parents are homophobic so make an excuse or something."

"Fine. I'll take him out on a date." He sighed and headed back into the room, Owen shaking nervously. "Hey Owen?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out for dinner or something with me sometime during the Christmas break?" He tried to be enthusiastic about it. His heart leapt at the brilliant smile that split across the soft features, eyes shining brightly and a sandy blonde head nodding frantically.

"Good. Consider it a Christmas gift." He sat down on his bed. "Now, sorry to shoo you away but I'm rather exhausted."

"Oh, ok." He didn't seem too put out though. In fact he was still shaking with excitement. He bit that lip again and quickly leaned over, pressing his lips to a tanning cheek before leaving quickly, a blush staining the freckled face.

"Strange little fellow no?" Seamus muttered. Jimmy shrugged at him.

"So? Would you consider an actual relationship with him? Minus the sex of course." He snickered. Seamus groaned and pouted.

"But I like sex!"

"And to think he's not fifteen until July!" Jimmy pointed out. Seamus looked as if he was hit with a bus.

"I wouldn't be able to shag for seven months! You've got to be shitting me?" He groaned and flopped backwards, laying across his bed, head almost falling off. "I'm really going to miss sex." He let out a heavy sigh. "Looks like it's back to you and me Mr. Righty." Jimmy laughed and shook his head.

"You're really weird!" He grinned. "Alright, but I've gotta split."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Colin . . . when's your birthday again?" Alex asked whilst in the middle of packing. They were due to leave in about an hour.

"October 10th." The taller stiffened.

"But we're December!"

"I know."

"The court case was the tenth! Why didn't you tell me?" He held a large frown.

"Because all I wanted was for you to get your kids Al." He kissed the taller's cheek.

"Colin! I wanted to celebrate it with you!"

"Well we can do that during the break alright?" The taller huffed.

"Fine . . . We'll celebrate it then." The smaller grinned and Alex brought their lips together for a quick, gentle kiss. "Have you taken out everything you want to bring back?"

"Mhmm." He blushed.

"And your mom and dad don't mind you spending the break with me?"

"Not at all!" He grinned.

"Good." Alex pressed their lips together again. "Wanna head out early?"

"Hell yeah!" He laughed.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"This is your _house_?" Dennis gapped, eyes bugging out of his head. Even Colin stared in shock.

"This is the LITTLE one?" He looked up at his lover. Alex shrugged.

"Take an extremely large enheritance and add four jobs on top of it and you get this result. I hate it honestly. My dad picked it out."

"My house could fit in your entry way!"

"You should see my music room." He laughed out. The twins squealed and laughed, running around the corner and up to the TV, shaking with excitement.

"Sowserwars Stone!" Aiden started jumping.

"No! Winnie da pooh!"

"Yeah! Winnie da pooh!" Alex laughed.

"Alright, I'll put the movie on for you whilst I show them to their rooms. Where's Sand?" He muttered to himself.

"Over here." Colin's mouth dropped. He was TALL!

"Can you watch them for a bit?"

"COUSIN SAND!" They screeched and ran at him. He laughed and nodded.

"Not a problem! Hey so are you still going to bar tend this summer? Not dance, but bartend? Oh and which one is Colin?" He asked motioning between the two Creeveys. The older gave a slight wave.

"We loves Colyin!" Aiden stated to Sand.

"So you can'ts scare him away!" Oliver put his hands on his hips and scolded. Sand let out a snort.

"Alright I won't." He nodded to Alex who gave him a smile.

"Alright. I'll show you to the kitchen, you've just seen the main living room, then I'll take you two-" He motioned to Blaise and Dennis "-to the rooms you'll be staying in, then I'll take you to ours." He kissed his lovers temple.

The kitchen, to say the least, was amazing! There were endless amounts of cupboards (or so it seemed) with an island in the center even! Then they were led to Blaise and Dennis' 'wing'. He let them run about and explore it for themselves before turning to Colin.

"Wanna see the bathroom?"

"Sure!" He grinned.

Perfect white walls and floor met his vision along with a hot tub, normal tub, Jacuzzi and a shower with two shower heads, one on either side. The sink was large as well and made of marble, in fact, the tubs were too!

"So?"

"Cool!" He grinned in excitement. "I knew you had money but Merlin!" Alex laughed.

"Not after me for that are you?"

"Oh god no." He shook his head. "Material possessions are great and all but I don't need them."

"Mmm good answer. Let's see my room again shall we?"

"O-ok." He led him to a separate door and opened it. Colin smiled, remembering the area from the last time he was there.

"And through that door, I now know, is where I can make you cum without touching you." He winked and Colin blushed, grumbling. "C'mon." He pulled him along and through the door, flicking on one of the light switches. Colin's throat dried

"This is where I used to practice my exotic dancing before I went to work. This room can also really set a mood." He winked and flicked the light off, closing the door. He pushed another switch.

"Th-this is a bit . . . demonic . . ." Colin stated when the room was filled with a red glow. Al laughed and turned it off. He went through each one, almost every golour you can imagine. Then he flicked them all on.

"I have strobe lights too and this switch is to a radio." He grinned. "And there." He pointed to the corner "Is a bed." The smaller was still shocked at the fact that the walls were mirrors. "I have a normal dance studio under this floor and my music room is above us." The smaller continued to stare shocked. "Perhaps, on the day we choose to celebrate, for a birthday present I could do a strip tease?" He offered, leaning in close and ghosting his breath along the pale ear before pulling back, tapping their noses together and flicking his tongue out over plump lips and pulling back with a smirk.

"F-fucken hell Alex!" Colin glared at him and shifted in his tightening jeans. Alex laughed and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon, let's head down stairs and get some food . . . and I wasn't kidding about the strip tease."

"Alex!" Sand skidded to a halt.

"What's wrong?" He walked over quickly.

"You need to see this. Colin stay here."

"He can come" Alex raised his brow.

"Trust me you will get mad enough to become violent." He stated. The shorter shook his head.

"Doubtful."

"Fine . . . I found movies in Jay's room. They had no titles so I plopped them in his VHS player. He taped his sexual encounters with Aiden." It went deadly quiet.

"Encounters . . . as in-"

"More than you thought." He stated. Alex looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Colin, go play in the back yard with the boys."

"O-ok." He nodded and squeezed past. Alex would not want any sort of sexual touch right now.

"When did they start?" Sand motioned him to follow.

"I don't know, I thought you could tell me. But he was really fucking young Al. Perhaps I'll just describe the setting and what happened. I don't want you to have to watch it." The younger nodded and sat on his bed.

"It was in the other house I think" Alex blanched, that was over a year ago! "I don't even think he had teeth yet, maybe he did but I don't think so." He grumbled. Alex gripped his knees and closed his eyes.

"What did he do to my son?" He looked up at his cousin.

"Sons Alex. He ah . . . had them . . ."

"Motherfucking son of a cock sucking bitch!" Alex was up and pacing, body shaking. "That's it. Show these to my lawyer. I'm getting him canned if it's the last fucking thing I do! I will be damned if he's out roaming the streets! And I'm getting a restraining order!"

No wonder Aiden never came forwards before. He thought it was normal, same with Oliver. Until he went a step farther, then they came screaming to daddy.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Colin laughed as he helped the younger's make a snowman, chasing the squealing, laughing children around the yard. Alex watched Colin carefully from the shadows for a while, just making sure. The blonde certainly was excitable and, by the looks of it, would never do anything to harm the kids on purpose. Alex crept up and put his finger to his lips, silencing his children. He wrapped his arms around the petite waist quickly, a surprised gasp being hears and a yell when he was spun. Alex put him back down and Colin laughed, grinning into their kiss.

Perhaps what he really needed to calm himself down was some time with his sons and his lover.

"Alex? Lawyer's here." Or not.

"Lawyer? Hi Mr. Thomas!" Colin beamed at him and he gave a smile and a nod.

"I've talked with Sand and he's explained the situation. I've contacted Jason's lawyer and he is being told that he is being charged with molestation, again, and a restraining order. I'm sorry our case fell through last time."

"There was no evidence. After all, their father is gay." Alex ground out. "How do they know I didn't teach them to do that." He hated his parent's family lawyer. He was such an ass!

"Well we're guaranteed to win this time." He stated. "He had kiddie porn and to top it off it was him in the videos. Plus whilst at court Oliver ended up with a broken arm whilst in his care." He pointed out. "It's an extremely strong case. There's nothing they can hold against you this time." Alex nodded. "Hey Sand why don't you give him the good news whilst we're at it?"

"Yeah alright. Hey Al." The shorter looked up at him. "Dracones Ardentes got a gig." He waited. Colin watched surprised as a huge grin crossed his lovers face, excitement evident

"Seriously?" He actually _shook_. Sand nodded. "How the hell did you pull that off? When is it? Where is it? Have you decided what we're gonna do-"

"Alex! Slow down!" he laughed. "It will be on the twenty-second where we used to go and I figured we'd all be out of practice-"

"Hey! I am not out of practice!" Alex glared and Sand rolled his eyes.

"U-uhm, what are you two talking about?" Colin blinked confused.

"Al's band." Sand smirked.

"You're in a band?"

"I quit once my kids were born." He stated.

"What did you play?"

"Everything." Thomas and Sand grumbled, glaring. Alex grinned. That's when Colin realized something. Thomas and Sand were around the same age. How long had Alex known him for? No wonder he was their lawyer!

"Did you sing?"

"Yup." He grinned.

"Has quite the set of lungs on him he does!"

"He any good?" Colin teased.

"Probably as good as he fucks . . . judging by his dancing." Mr. Thomas smirked.

"Would you stop it Sean?" Alex glared.

"Ah!" Alex jumped when Colin yelled, turning and running. Alex looked and stiffened. "Don't eat that! That was on the ground! And it's got worms on it! Oliver give it back! Stop that! Alex!" He tried desperately. Oliver dropped the rotting apple in Colin's hand and the blonde made a horrified face, the twins laughing. "Ewwww" He whined and dropped it, making a face, trying to find a spot to wipe his hand off on.

"That wasn't funny. Colin has a germ phobia."

"No I don't" He stated. Alex raised his brow and lifted the apple up by the stem.

"You refuse to open doors without your shirt covering your hand, you won't share drinks even though we swap spit, you have to clean the bathroom everyday . . . even when it hasn't been used yet, and you refuse to touch clothes that are used for dishes."

"Do you have any idea how many bacteria and germs are on those?" He stated. He blushed and shuffled his feet. "O-ok maybe I have a _slight_ phobia." Alex snorted and went to kiss him. "Not till you throw that thing out!" Alex laughed. "Al it has _worms_ on it! I think I'm allowed to be a bit grossed out this time!"

"Alright, I'll throw it out and wash my hands . . . then I'll snog you till you can't walk." He winked and headed towards the door. "Oh and Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch." The smaller squealed and ducked. "ALEX!" The other laughed as the redhead headed in, Colin staring at the apple with disgust. "Ewwwah!" He started to shake slightly and hyperventilate.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled running to the house. "Daddy!"

"Yes Aiden?" He asked, drying his hands off. "Colyin is all-" He made panting noises and swayed. "Oh dat makes me dizzy! But Colyin-" Alex heard someone retch.

"Dude I think you went over bored. You're boyfriends having a panic attack."

"Shit! Colin!" he ran out the door, helping the other stand up straight. "Come on, look at me alright" He nodded, breathing abnormally fast, silent tears slipping down reddened cheeks.

"What happened?" Dennis asked rushing out with Blaise, the blonde's hair still a mess.

"Alex threw a rotting apple at him."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He hollered. "Move!" He sent a death glare at the taller. He dragged Colin over to the steps and made him sit. "Don't touch him for a bit, let him calm down. Go do something over there where he can't see us." Dennis stated.

"Colyin?" Aiden pouted and crawled onto his lap, lip trembling.

"Aiden come on, Colin needs a minute alone."

"No!" He said very sternly. "We's no leave him!" He frowned and patted the other's back. All in all it was kinda cute watching the four year old fuss. "I know! Daddy? Where's Colyin's bear?"

"Good thinking sweetie." He summoned it and handed it to Oliver who ran over to Aiden.

"Yook Colyin!" He squealed with excitement, making the bear dance and singing "Ya, ya, ya! YA YA YA!" Colin let out a laugh, breathing slowing, ears threatening to bleed.

"Wow looks like he has his mother's singing voice eh?" Sand snorted. Alex shrugged.

"No you has to hugs him!" Aiden stated. Colin smiled and hugged the bear, kissing the strawberry blond's head. "Better?"

"Much."

"Little sneak isn't he?" Alex sat next to him. "It's hard to punish him sometimes what with his little antics. They know how to melt anyone's heart." He kissed the flushed cheek. "Alright?"

"Yeah. Don't do that again."

"I won't. I didn't know you were that scared of it. I'm sorry." He kissed the smaller gently.

"You should see him when mom cooks and gets a hair in the food. He refuses to eat anything! Made her start wearing a hairnet he did!" Dennis stated amused. "And lord forbid he found a spot on his utensil! He'd get up, take everyone's followed by all the rest in the house and wash them before eating! And if we tried to stop him he ended up in a panic attack! Mom's thinking of sending him to some OCD thing." He shrugged. Alex stared at his lover. Why did he like sex then? It was so damn messy!

"You're cute . . . strange . . . but cute." He smiled at him. "Let's head to the kitchen then shall we?"

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hey mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I've got a date tomorrow . . . so I won't be here for dinner."

"Seamus that's wonderful!"

"What is? The fact that you won't have to feed me?" His mother rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Who is she?"

"We've been over this."

"Right sorry." She gave a sheepish smile. "He. Who is he?"

"A younger lad that has a thing for me. Thought I'd take him on a date, see if we'd click."

"Seamus . . . how young is 'younger?"

"Oh hey is that new? I haven't seen that before!" He stated running to a lamp. She rolled her eyes. Well now she knew he was under fifteen!

"How old is he Seamus?" She glared at him.

"Turning fifteen."

"When?"

"July." He muttered.

"SEAMUS!"

"I'm not going to shag him! Just a few dates!" He stated. She glared.

"Fine. Not like I can stop you." She hissed through her teeth. He Grinned.

"Thanks mum!" He kissed her cheek. "I've gotta finish making a few calls, I'll see you later!"

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Owen? OWEN!" The petite boy shuffled quickly into the room.

"Yes Ma'am?" he squeaked out.

"I thought I said to have this cleaned an hour ago!"

"N-n-n-no ma'am, it was five minutes ago and you said to take out the trash first!" he stated slightly panicky. Green eyes narrowed and a loud _crack_ sounded, the smaller stumbling.

"Don't you dare get smart with me! Now, go do as you were told!"

"Y-yes ma'am." He whispered, leaving quickly. His brothers and sisters snickered at him. Why did he have to be adopted? Why did they hate him so much? He sniffed and quickly ran to the sink to start on the dished, stepping up on the stool.

"M-Ma'am?"

"What?" He flinched.

"A f-f-friend of mine w-wants to h-hang out and d-discuss some a-activities we're doing at school tomorrow. Th-there's a meeting . . . c-can I go?" He looked up at her with big brown eyes, pleading.

"I suppose. But expect twice the work when you come back!"

"Of course ma'am." It would be worth it. Anything was worth this date with Seamus. He'd scrub the toilets, do more dishes, hell wash every wall in this home and do every piece of laundry, clean and dirty, just for ten minutes alone with the Irishman. Hell he'd do anything for a kiss.

He was supposed to think kissing was gross, that's what he told Jimmy . . . but he didn't. He really, _really_ wanted to kiss Seamus. He really wanted to before he decided to go. Everything else was in order; he just needed that one last thing.

"PAY ATTENTION BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!" She yelled, he jumped and flinched, nodding frantically. She left the room and Jake stepped in, the oldest of the boys, sixteen, and walked over to the dishes.

"Don't please don't." Owen whispered. He grabbed a plate and dropped it, a loud crash sounding.

"Oops." Jake muttered.

"What was that?" he heard her scream from another room.

"Owen was day dreaming again mum, dropped one of your plates." He smirked. "I recon it's the belt this time. I rather enjoy it when you can't sit for a week. Quite amusing it is." He winked and the small boy shrunk back, his guardian stomping into the room

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Author note: Ok here's the tad bit from the story I thought you'd find amusing:

"So . . ." Alex cleared his throat feeling mildly awkward. Colin shifted. They stared around the destroyed hotel room not remembering a thing.

"D-did we?" Colin asked.

"Stand up?" He did as asked and Alex cleared his throat again. "Yup. You alright? You had a kid three months ago."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "D-did I ride you?"

"Why do you think that?" Alex raised his brow.

"You're five months along . . ." Colin raised his brow. The older rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ much fatter than I was five months ago thank you!"

"What the hell happened?" Colin asked getting up. The mattress to the bed was on the floor, their couch upside down. The furniture was scattered around the room, broken booze bottles, unopened condom wrappers everywhere.

"D-did we break the TV?" Colin gapped

"No it's a good thing when it smokes . . ." Alex raised his brow. "I'm gonna have to pay for all this. IS THAT A WHIP?" Colin spun and the taller stared. How did he not notice the whip marks on the smaller's back?

"Did we use it?"

"Uh judging by your back I'd say yes . . ." He blinked.

"Dammit and I wasn't sober! Well that's no fun!" Colin pouted. Alex laughed and the other followed. Both had been so damn stressed lately! Colin walked over and blinked_**. (Yamisangel101 IDER START)**_ "Y-you either have shit or chocolate on your chest." He blushed. The taller looked down then and hesitantly sniffed

"Shit." He stated looking down at the floor

"EWAH!" Colin made a face.

"We're out of chocolate sauce!" Colin frowned.

"Oh thank god." He let out a heavy breath and glared "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Hehe so we're out of that too?"

"ALEX!" Colin picked up an empty can of whipped cream and raised his brow before throwing it at him.


	12. Ch 12

_**OBSESSION PART 2 UPLOADED UNDER A NEW STORY: OBSESSIONS PART TWO . . . easy enough to remember ^^**_

_**3 CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE!**_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Alex smiled and looked at his tired lover. He had hoped to do something exciting with him today but relaxing worked well too he supposed. Plus, later that night, for the first time in a long while, they'd get to share the bed!

"Ready for bed?" The smaller yawned and looked up at him, nodding. Alex smiled and pressed their lips together, apparating them to his room. He helped the smaller strip down and tucked him in, slipping in beside him.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Seamus shook out his nerves and stared at the blue door, walking up to it and knocking. "Can I help you?" A tall, lanky blonde asked with a raised brow.

"Is Owen here?"

"Oh the study buddy?" He rolled his eyes. "Nice lame assed excuse. OWEN! DOOR" He heard thumping and held back a snicker as the sandy blonde's face appeared, bright as any sunny day, huge smile on it and shining brown eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" he yanked his shoes on quickly and ran out with the taller, walking close to him. "Seamus? What are we doing today?" the taller held out his arm.

"First me mum wants to meet you." He rolled his eyes. "We're going to apparate. Have you done that before?" the younger shook his head. "You might throw up." They apparated and sure enough the blonde brought up his stomach acid. The older raised his brow. "Have you eaten yet?"

"It's eight in the morning Seamus." He giggled. "I-I don't eat breakfast." He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"N-not allowed to say." He blushed.

"I like that shirt on you, really compliments you." He smiled at the smaller.

"Th-thanks, I-I wore my best outfit . . . minus my Sunday clothes." He bit his lip, a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, in we go." He led the smaller in and his mother walked over.

"Hello! I'm Emma." She gave him a soft smile. Owen hid slightly behind the brunet, eyes more than a little nervous. She reached out and he flinched, shaking violently.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Owen! It's just me mammy!" He spun and lightly brushed the pale cheek. The smaller grabbed his shirt and took deep breaths before nodding and slowly calming down. "Owen I think we should have a talk alright?"

"O-ok." He followed the taller up the stairs and into the taller's room. He blushed, not being to stop thinking about being in the older's bedroom!

"What's it like at home? Do you have siblings? What's your mum like?"

"I-I'm adopted but m-my siblings aren't. Two older sisters and th-three older brothers. A-and I call her ma'am." He stared confused. What kind of adopted mum makes her son call her ma'am?

"Do you know why you were adopted?" He asked softly, sitting on his bed, the smaller carefully sitting next to him.

"Th-they didn't want me. S-said I was a demon and g-gave me to an orphanage when I was four. Ma'am adopted me a few months l-later." He hissed and stood back up.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I broke a plate yesterday so I had to be punished. Well I didn't break it but Jake, that's the guy that answered the door, he ah, he broke it and blamed it on me."

"Why can't you sit Owen?" Seamus was starting to get angry. The smaller's lip trembled. "Alright, alright, we won't talk about it." He stood up and smiled down at the smaller, watching the blush sprout across the freckled cheeks and nose. The taller chuckled and lifted the younger's head, kissing his cheek. He heard the younger's breath hitch, his body starting to shake nervously.

"Let's head out for some breakfast alright?"

"O-ok." He nodded and turned beat red when Seamus linked their fingers together.

"C-can we go to the park?" He saw excitement in those brown eyes and raised his brow.

"Now?" The smaller bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, alright, let's go for a walk in the park."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Colyin?" Aiden lightly shook him, whispering. The older yawned and blinked his eyes open tiredly. "dere's a monster in my cyosets." He said eyes wide and terrified. Colin looked back at Alex. "No! You can'ts wakes daddy up!" He nodded and carefully climbed out of bed, Aiden grabbing his hand and leading him to his room.

"Why can't we tell daddy?" Colin rasped out.

"Because daddy has toubews sleeping! He warely sleeps but he sleeps when Colyin comes down." He stated. The older felt slightly flattered. He walked into the twins shared room and over to the closet. The strawberry blonde grabbed the top of his boxers and stool close, shaking and sucking his thumb. The taller grabbed the door knob and opened it carefully. He peered in and sighed opening it further. Aiden let out a yell and started crying, hiding behind the blonde, pointing shaking, not even able to form words. Colin looked more carefully and made a face.

"Yeah that is kinda creepy." He picked up a doll, the little boy screaming and running to his bed, hidding under the covers. "Aiden! Aiden it's alright, I'll take it away alright, I'll get daddy to throw it out!" He tossed it out of the room and rushed over to the bed. "It's not in here." He pulled the blankets down, the smaller hyperventilating.

Colin frowned and pulled the smaller onto his lap, rocking him until he calmed down. "No more scary doll alright?" he kissed the reddened forehead. He helped the smaller lay back down and tucked him in, Oliver yawning and cuddling up to his twin. Colin went to leave and Aiden started crying. "Alright, move over."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Alex stirred and shot up, looking around confused. He checked the time and blinked. It was seven and his boys hadn't woke him up! And where was Colin?" He stumbled out of bed and dashed out if the room, stopping and staring at the doll in the hall. He meant to get rid of it since it scared Aiden so much but he forgot. He opened his sons' door and walked over to the bed, smiling and sitting on the edge.

"Daddy?"Oliver yawned, snuggling up to Colin tiredly.

"Hey love. What happened?"

"Aiden opened cyoset and gots upsets at Sammy da dolly and gots Colyin but wouldn't let hims leave." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Alex felt his heart clench and rubbed his lover's stomach. Colin groaned and opened his eyes confused looking up at Alex.

"Hey. Morning."

"Daddy?" Aiden sat up and put his arms out. He had had a nightmare earlier that night too. He always got like this when he did. Al hugged his youngest son and kissed his cheek. "Colyin made the scary man in my cwoset go 'way!" He said happily. Alex smiled and Colin sat up, yawning.

"I'm glad. Why don't you go wake up cousin Sand and I'll talk to Colin ok?"

"Kay!" They crawled off the bed and lefts tiredly, Aiden's scream being heard from the hall.

"Shit I left the doll outside his door!" He ran out and picked it up, Aiden running back into the room, up the bed and onto Colin's lap, shaking violently, the taller hugging him.

"It's ok Aiden!" Colin rubbed his back and Alex returned shortly after. The youngest let out another cry and stared up at his daddy.

"I no likes Sammy!" He yelled.

"Do not yell at me Aiden Cormac." Alex said sternly. The smaller hugged Colin and nodded, sucking his thumb again. "Alright, go see Sand ok?"

"No!" he shook his head.

"Hey?" Sand raised his brow, Oliver on his hip.

"Hey I need to talk with Colin, can you entertain the twins?"

"Yeah, sure! I can make breakfast!" He grinned and walked over, picking up Aiden. Alex sighed and led his lover back to the redhead's room.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Colin asked nervously. Alex got him to sit on the bed and took the spot next to him. Colin gasped when lips met his.

"No, you did amazingly. Thank you for that." He kissed the smaller again, pushing on his chest and climbing on top, arms wrapping around his neck.

"A-Aiden, ah! Aiden s-said that you don't s-sleep well w-without me." Colin arched, a hand tickling his inner thigh, a mouth on the sensitive spot on his neck. "Forget about that, we'll talk about it later ok?"

"Kay" he moaned and gripped the broad shoulders, the taller slowly tugging his boxers down, sliding them along the milky thighs. Colin let out shaky breaths, arousal over bearing.

"How about I add a few extra hip movements today?" Alex mumbled in a reddening ear, nipping it, sliding his own boxers down.

"O-oh gods!"

"I was told it's amazing when I do. It will feel better than normal."

"There's such a thing?" Colin looked like he might faint. Alex chuckled.

"You haven't slept with a ton of people have you?"

"Just Seamus and now you." He blushed, the taller's slick hand sliding between his thighs.

"Well we'll have to experiment sometime. I've got this torture chamber down stairs but it's more of a sex chamber than anything. You had asked if I'm kinky. I wasn't kidding when I said you have no idea." He winked, the smaller shivering violently and moaning high in his throat and finger slipping in. "Wanna know some of the things I've got?" Colin nodded frantically, eyes glazed.

"Mmm you'll have to wait and see." He winked and pushed a second digit forwards.

"A-al?"

"yeah?" He lightly kissed the smaller, finishing up with the preparation.

"W-will you be a bit rougher today?"

"If you're sure you want me to be." He raised his brow, the smaller nodding. "How rough?"

"Not enough to be in severe pain. Dominate me." He whispered, locking eyes with him.

"Oh? You want me to make you my bitch in other words?"

"God yes." Alex let out a _deep_ chuckle that would have frightened the other had it been dark. Colin bit his lip.

"Can you make it dark? It might make it more exciting."

"Sure, pick a safe word that way if you get too freaked out I'll stop." The smaller thought.

"Red?" The taller raised a brow

"Sure, red it is." He brought their mouths together, sliding a hand up the pale side. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Ready." The curtains snapped shut and he gasped when his wrists were pinned above his head with one of the taller's hands, Alex looming over him in an eerie fashion. "Shit." He shivered excitement in his eyes.

The taller had lined up and pushed forwards, breaching the smaller quickly, a hiss reaching his ears. He pulled out and repeated, the smaller never uttering the safe word.

Colin struggled and moaned when he couldn't even move his hands at all. The taller ghosted their lips together with an almost devilish smirk. His eyes flashed slightly and the smaller started to feel slightly frightened.

"A-Alex?" The taller leaned down and pulled the plump lip between his teeth, pushing his hips the rest of the way in. It was the look on the older's face that scared him. It was almost evil, as if Alex had left. His eyes had darkened, features harder, a sneering smirk on his face and an amused yet pissed off expression. "Y-you're scaring me." He whispered out. "R-red!" the curtain flew open and the taller relased his wrists.

"too much?" The smaller nodded and Alex brought their lips together. "How about more gentle then?"

"Y-you were purposely making that face right?"

"Yes love, I'm not possessed or demonic and there's no alter personality in me. You wanted to be dominated and creeped out." He said softly.

"H-how gentle can you be." He really frightened the smaller. Alex smiled and pulled out, rolling onto his back.

"How about you control it, will that help?" The petite boy bit his lip and nodded, hesitantly straddling the redhead's hips.

"You'd never deliberately hurt me just because right?"

"I'd never hurt you even if you begged. I know how to use whips without leaving more than a welt." He stated. Colin seemed to let out a heavy breath, shoulder relaxing.

"I-I'm still scared." He whispered.

"Lie down." The taller tapped the spot next to him. Colin slid into the section and Al pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Press your back to my chest." He muttered softly. The smaller nodded and turned on his side doing as told. A loud gasp left him followed by a high moan. His one hand flew to his hip, grabbing the taller's hand, his other limb grasping the sheets as Alex sunk into the hilt.

"Will this be better?"

"Y-yes." Colin nodded and relaxed, the older holding him as if they were asleep, still slightly dominating him, but more in a comforting manner. "Th-this feels really nice." Colin let out a sigh as the taller continued his slow, controlled thrusts, lightly rubbing the reddening chest, laying gentle kisses along the blonde's neck.

They stayed that way for a long while. "Stop?" Colin whispered. The taller frowned but obeyed, Colin moving so the older slipped out of him. He lied down on his back and spread his legs. "I-I want to see you." Alex gave a gentle smile and nodded, slipping between parted thighs and re-entering the younger.

Blue eyes slid shut, green ones watching carefully. The taller sped his hips up slightly, the smaller's breath hitching as he arched off the bed, wrapping his legs around the strong waist.

"Please?" Colin whispered, half lidded, lust filled eyes locking with his. Alex nodded and rolled his hips. "AH!" Colin slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

"Don't; let me hear, please let me." The older grumbled deep in his chest. He quickened his pace, making his circular motions push deep into the smaller. Colin let out a loud yell and dragged his nails down a broad back, arching high, his head tossing.

"Oh fuck!" He let out a pant as the taller seemed to go abnormally fast and hard. He let out a silent scream, gripping the bloodying shoulders tight, arching high. Sparks erupted throughout his body repeatedly, liquid fire sprouting from his toes to the top of his head. He was sweating and felt as if he stepped into a sauna, the older grunting in his ear, hot breath hitting his neck.

Colin's breath doubled and his hands flew to the sheets, gripping them hard. "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" He arched repeatedly and tossed his head, his yells getting louder and louder, his yells increasing in pitch, surprising him. Alex seemed to be able to hit places in him that sent shivers up and down his spine, freezing shocks rushing through him before he'd be consumed in that heat. His boil hit fast and he let out a strangled sound, Alex nodding knowingly, letting out his own moans.

The older had never been with anyone as tight and warm as his currently lover. He could never remember sex making him actually let out moans. Grunts yes, but he never felt like this. The smaller tightened around him and green orbs rolled, losing his rhythm.

Colin let out a _loud_ scream and stiffened his orgasm over powering. The taller yelled out and hit his climax as well. He collapsed and gasped, unable to open his eyes. Legs slid off him, uneven breaths hitting his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long while before Alex finally felt the strength to pull out and roll off, Colin letting out a mewl and grinning goofily.

"Wow . . . it did get better." He shivered and looked at the taller. Alex smiled and leaned over, pressing their lips together.

"God you're amazing."

"Do you love me?" Colin whispered. The taller stiffened and pulled back. Suddenly the memory from court hit him like a ton of bricks. Colin loved him . . . the smaller felt panic rising up in him. The taller didn't love him! Alex looked at him with an emotionless mask for a while, Colin fighting back his tears. The redhead pressed their lips together gently.

"Yes. I do indeed love you." He stated with a nod. The smaller gave a happy noise and pressed their lips together.

"Why did you have to think about it?"

"I have kids Colin. I can't let myself get attached to just anyone. I had to really think. I needed to put everything aside and concentrate on the future. More importantly if you were in it. And I'd like you to be." He rose up on an elbow, brushing blonde strands from the younger's face.

"You make me smile until my face hurts." He chuckled out. "You make me feel loved and cared for. You're fun, funny, intelligent, understanding and dedicated. But most importantly, you love my kids. You look out for them. Even if we're having a moment and something catches your eye you completely ignore me and run to fix the situation. Like with the apple or Aiden's nightmare. And I love that about you." He looked him in the eyes. "You put them first even before us. That's what I'm looking for in someone. Someone who will look out for my children before anything else. Someone that knows how important it is to me to have them stay safe. You're perfect for me Colin.

"But one of the main reasons I love you so damn much . . . is because my kids do. If they hated you then, no matter how I felt about you, they'd still come first, I'd have to end it. But they adore you Colin. Hell Aiden wants you to be his mum." Alex snickered and Colin blushed. "And I want you in their life too. They need someone like you. Fun but stern." The younger had no idea how to even respond to that. Alex brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, rubbing the pale cheek.

"Love you Cols."

"Love you too Al."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"So how was your night?" Sand raised a brow as Dennis and Blaise came down the stairs, the twins eating breakfast, stealing bits and pieces of each other's food. Oliver decided he must have Aiden's yolks and Aiden wanted his brother's whites, giving Oliver his bacon and taking his toast.

"Wonderful and yours?" Blaise smirked, kissing the blushing boy's head.

"Average." They heard a scream and Aiden and Oliver froze.

"Oh nos! Colyin's in agony!" Oliver gasped out, looking horrified. Sand and Blaise snorted, Dennis looking disturbed.

"No." Aiden shook his head. "Remember? Daddy says Colyin's a big boy and yikes it! He yikes when daddy puts his pee-pee in his bum-"

"OK!" Dennis covered his ears "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, LA!" He yelled his boyfriend laughing. Sand made a face when he heard Alex.

"Ew." He turned to the kids who looked shocked.

"Did Colyin put his pee-pee in daddy's bum?"

"I seriously doubt it." Sand grumbled. "C'mon let's watch a movie, a really loud one."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He smiled and blushed sitting on the bench, shifting nervously.

"Th-thanks again for this Seamus." Owen whispered. The older smiled.

"Not a problem!" He wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, missing the look of pure bliss on the smaller's face. "Wait till you see what I've got planned for dinner!" Owen nearly fainted. He didn't realize he'd be out so long.

"C-can I call Ma'am and stay the night, maybe?" He asked hopefully. Seamus cleared his throat. That was not part of his agreement with Jimmy. He noticed the almost frightened look in those brown depths.

"Yeah alright, c'mon." He led the smaller back to his house. "Hey mum?" there was no reply. He walked around and noticed a note on the table.

_Seamus,_

_Got called into work._

_Be back around seven_

_Love mom_

He grinned. The smaller was sitting on the couch with the phone to his ear.

"H-hello, i-is Ma'am there please? . . Please just p-put her on . . . n-n-n-n-no! Y-you can't blame me f-for that! I-I wasn't even there! . . Please?" Seamus watched carefully, brown eyes watering and a lip trmbling. "M-Ma'am! I swear I didn-" He let out a sob and was nodding. "Y-yes ma'am. I-I understand. . . O-ok . . . yes . . . b-bye." He hung up and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I- can spend the night."

"You alright?" The brunette walked over and wrapped an arm around the smaller.

"C-can I show you something?"

"Of course!"

"Y-you can't s-say anything." He muttered. "A-and I have a question." Seamus nodded. "H-have you ever wanted to die?" He stared at the fourteen year old boy.

"P-pardon? Owen you're not suicidal are you?"

"N-no, I've never hurt myself . . . but I've wanted to. Ma'am keeps a revolver in her drawer." He muttered. Seamus was terrified by now. He did not sign up for this!

"Why do you want to off yourself?" The smaller stood and hesitantly undid his pants, letting them fall and stepping out, removing his jacket and sweater. "What are you doing?"

"Please! J-just let me show you so I don't have to do it another time. O-or have it shown up in a . . . more . . . r-romantic setting" He bit his lip and Seamus nodded.

The taller stared shocked and almost lost what little food he had. The smaller shirt and boxers hit the ground, cuts, welts and scars covering his back and arse. He shyly covered himself and turned some of the marks licking around to his chest and inner thighs.

"Fuck Owen." He frowned. "Lie down alright." He went to grab his clothes. "No just lie down." He summoned a sheet. "On your stomach." The petite boy hesitantly moved to the couch and did as told, a sheet being placed over him, covering his waist down. Seamus returned a moment later and sat on the small space provided.

He opened a jar and scooped some of the substance on, rubbing it onto the injured back.

"W-what's that?"

"It'll help heal it"

"N-n-n-no!" he struggled to get up.

"Owen!"

"No!"

"I'll kiss you if you let me do this!"

"NO!"

"I'll snog you then!" The smaller stopped and blushed heavily. Seamus sighed and continued to massage the thick substance into the smaller's back. "Thank you." He muttered. He worked his way down to the lower back, mewls being heard. He slid the sheet down and sighed. "I'm not trying to make a move or make you uncomfortable alright?" The smaller nodded and squeaked when hands pressed to his rear, massaging it. He thought he was hard before! He blushed heavily and let out shaky breaths, unsure of what to do.

At the same time the salve was making the pain in his rear vanish. Those firm hands moved down to his upper thighs and he whimpered. Seamus knew why but kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass the poor boy. He did have an amazingly firm but soft arse though, same with his thighs!

"Alright, turn around."

"W-what?" he squeaked out, erection pushing into the couch.

"It's alright, I know you're hard ok? Just let me get the marks on your sides, just go on your side." He pulled the sheet back up and the smaller hesitantly did as told. He quicly finished up and let out a sigh, pulling his shirt off and washing his hands. The smaller stayed there unsure of what to do. He nearly had a heart attack when the taller came back in nothing but his boxers. Seamus lied down in front of the smaller and placed a hand on the barely covered hip. Owen watched his with wide eyes and shivered when the taller moved closer.

Seamus ghosted their lips together gently before adding more pressure. Owen's eyes slipped shut and he hesitantly raised his hand, placing it on the broad chest. He squeaked when Seamus pushed him onto his back, sliding between parted thighs, blanket separating them along with the blue boxers.

The taller opened his mouth and tapped the plump lips with his tongue, smiling when a shy mouth opened, a tentative tongue slipping out. Owen moaned and tangled a hand in the brown locks, raising a leg, heavy breaths falling out.

The smaller mewled and arched, a weird tingling in his neither regions. He knew that tingle though. He hesitantly reached down and the older blinked surprised when the younger wrapped his hand around his own erection beneath the sheet, giving a nervous tug. The older pulled back and Owen panicked.

"Sh, it's alright." He started a soft trail of kisses along that smooth neck and slowly pulled the light blue sheet down, the smaller gasping. He trailed his fingers along the others arm and to his hand, smirking pleased when the younger moved his arm out of the way.

"Ah!" Owen arched and let out a loud gasp, a calloused hand wrapping around his member. Seamus reattached their mouths, hands gripping his back and hair tight, the kiss frantic as he gave a few tugs. The smaller was shaking and mewling, panting heavily and whispering.

Hell he was withering. Seamus leaned back to watch the smaller, knowing his release was around the corner.

"S-stop! I-I'm g-g-gonna- ah!"

"I know. I want you to." He stated, the smaller seemed shocked, but only for a minute. His brown orbs rolled into the back of his head and he cried out, arching and stiffening, exploding between the two of them. He convulsed and collapsed, eyes closed.

"Good?" The smaller blushed and gave a hesitant nod, unsure of what to do next. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed yeah?" Owen opened his eyes and leaned up, pressing their lips together. He knew Seamus liked him back.

Meanwhile Seamus couldn't stop thinking about whether or not this was legal! Was he a pedophile? No . . . before the age of fifteen they can date . . . what was it? Oh fuck. Owen was 14 . . . no matter who he slept with; jail would be the end result! When he turned fifteen he would be legal with up to three years . . . but that gave them ten months before he was illegal again! He stared at the younger.

"We can't tell anyone about this Owen, I can get in a LOT of trouble for statutory rape."

"B-but I wanted it!"

"Doesn't matter I still preformed a sexual act with a minor!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Promise not to tell." The smaller lightly kissed his cheek, fully dressed again. Seamus looked at him with worry.

"P-perhaps you should go back home tonight." He saw the panic run though those dark eyes.

"P-please don't make me!" He started shaking heavily.

"Owen-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" he continued to repeat it, hands on his ears and shaking.

"Owen Calm down!"

"I-I can't go back tonight! Please! I-I'll sleep in the garage!" Seamus knew something was terribly wrong. Besides why would he even consider sending that kid back to the abusive area?

"Alright, you can stay, but only if you tell me exactly what goes on there. And we have to tell me mum."

"I-I-I can't sh-sh-she'll hurt me if she finds out!"

"I'm going to see if we can talk to the authorities Owen!"

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Seamus entertained the smaller with treats and movies until his mom came back to keep the younger's mind off it.

"Mum?" he whispered, leading her into another room.

"Seamus." She ground out. "Why is he still here?"

"I can't send him back there!"

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Look, I-I snuck some photos. You need to see them." He bit his lip and handed them over. She gasped and her blue eyes watered.

"Oh Seamus!" She peered into the other room, the small boy huddled up on the couch.

"He calls his adopted mother Ma'am mum! She hurts him! I told him I'll let him spend the night if he tells us what happened. I'm going to ask him to let us tape him so we can send it to the authorities. He can't go back there!"

"Where will he go?"

"I-I'll get my own place!"

"You can't adopt him!" She hissed. Seamus' eyes watered.

"He can't go back there."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Owen you're sure we can tape you?"

"Y-yeah." The smaller nodded and muttered quietly. Seamus sat next to him. "What happened to you last night?"

"I-I dropped a plate."

"Did you?"

"N-no." He sniffed. "J-Jake dropped it but told Ma'am that I did a-and she." He bit his lip and looked at the taller. "Sh-she hurt me." He looked away, a silent tear falling.

"How did she hurt you?" Emma asked softly.

"W-with my belt. Sh-she hit me with it."

"What else does she do?" Seamus asked.

"I-I have to scrub t-toilets and the floors and do the laundry and dishes. I-if I'm b-bad I get the belt a-and I have to wash the walls a-and vacuum too." He shifted uncomfortably.

"What else happens?" Seamus asked kindly. Owen let out a sob and shook his head. "It's alright."

"I-I get in a l-lot of trouble in the m-morning w-when I have w-wet dreams." He sniffed. "Th-they all kn-know I'm a pouf!" He stated, pulling his knees to his chest. Seamus stared at him terrified.

"Owen what do they do?"


	13. Ch 13

_**!2 CH left after this one!**_

_**TO: Texboy525**_

_**O.O . . . e-eurm, I can't tell you if I keep Seamus and Owen together . . . but I can promise you he doesn't end up alone and Jimmy is straight so . . . look at the pairings and see if Seamus has any other pairings than with Colin and Owen. And see if Owen has any different ones than with Seamus and Jimmy**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**You think you hate Owen's family now? Just you wait love . . . I'm a mean author . . . but you'll see why within the next 12 sentences.**_

_**On the odd vocabulary for the 4 year olds . . . Alex is a genius remember? Why would he talk to his kids like they're babies or stupid? He doesn't do the whole 'baby talk' thing if you notice, so neither would they. My brother was the same way. He had a large diction and vocabulary by the time he was in kindergarten along with being able to count to 100 and he knew the alphabet and how to spell his name. (In Jk when they were using popsicle sticks to make this the teacher asked what he was making and he told her "A tetrahedron")**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**If the last chapter made you cry . . . get a BOX of tissues for this one lol**_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking, oral sex

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I-I get in a l-lot of trouble in the m-morning w-when I have w-wet dreams." He sniffed, "Th-they all kn-know I'm a pouf!" He stated, pulling his knees to his chest. Seamus stared at him terrified.

"Owen what do they do?"

"J-Jeremy, one of the other boys . . ." He looked up at Seamus and he knew. Emma gasped and covered her mouth, eyes watering.

"D-does he rape you Owen?" she whispered. He nodded.

"A-and h-he p-p-puts other th-things inside m-me." He let out a chocked sob. "I don't wanna talk anymore!"

The tape went black and Mrs. Finnigan looked at the minister with worry. Both he and the lady in charge of adoption centers seated there.

"W-we need proof." She stated, fear evident in her eyes. Emma handed her the photos.

"We need to see proof for ourselves. If what he states is true then he should have . . . scaring along his anal canal." He stated.

"I can get my son to bring him here."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hi, you must be Owen." The lady smiled at him. The petite boy tried his best to hide behind the Irishman, shaking slightly.

"we need you to come with us ok? We have a mediwitch that's going to remove your bottoms, we have to see something ok?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" he let out a cry and gripped Seamus tight.

"It's ok Owen! I'll be in the other room. Nothing bad will happen." The smaller let out a sob but nodded, the lady taking him away. Seamus sat deathly quiet with his mother, minister and the other lady, waiting. The mediwitch stepped out and sighed.

"He has severe scaring sir. The kind that can only come from repeated offences starting at a young age. Judging by the damage it should have been happening for at least six years."

"H-he would have been eight!" Seamus stated. She nodded.

"There's no serious damage done, nothing that will make anything not work properly but . . . he stated he's a homosexual . . . it can make intercourse more painful than it is with others." She gave a glance to Seamus. "Are you his boyfriend?"

"Just a friend."

"Well he seems to really like you. Make sure to explain to him that he will need a lot of preparation and lubrication and to not run around after." She stated. He nodded and watched her leave.

"I'll contact the authorities; have both Mrs. Gerald and her son Jeremy arrested. In the meantime he's going to need somewhere to say."

"Mr. Finnigan and I have been talking." Emma stated clearing her throat. "W-we are willing to go through the necessary means to adopt him." Seamus' eyes widened and lit up. Owen was gonna be alright?

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He let a sigh escape and rescanned the letter. He hated sneaking around. It was pathetic. He yanked out a picture of them kissing, both laughing. Hell he was actually leading the kiss! That rarely happened. He knew his lover had a copy somewhere but wondered if he'd look at it.

He heard footsteps and quickly hid the photo.

"Neville you still up?" He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. She sighed and walked over. She may be old but she was no fool! "There's someone you like isn't there?" Blue eyes sprung open. He looked up at her and she smiled. "It's a boy isn't it?" He looked away.

"Did you know, before your father settled down with your mother he had a male lover?" Neville shot up. "Strapping young fellow too. Miss him greatly. But he had been arranged and dumped my son." She patted his knee. "I don't care who you date Neville. I won't be around long enough to have grandchildren anyways. I just want to see you happy. Besides . . . you're not really a 'kid' person." She patted his cheek. He blushed. "Tell me his name Neville."

"D-Draco Malfoy." He looked away ashamed. She let out a laughing fit. "What?"

"Your father was in love with Lucius!" She stated. "What is it with you two and bleached blondes? You like 'em fragile!" She snickered and Neville started to laugh. "Looks like you and your father have something in common. You both want the untouchable bad boy." She winked. "If you can, have him over for tea sometime Neville." Ever since the war she had started getting a warmer heart. She wanted great grandchildren but she could live without them.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Colin blinked surprised and gave a huge grin, both him and Dennis unsure of what to do, even Blaise was surprised.

"Daddy!" Aiden squealed.

"Hey be careful you two! Don't break anything this time!" he stated sternly. Colin had taken to something in particular. Alex walked over and smiled. "Like the drums?" He mumbled, receiving a nod. "Do you play?" Colin grinned

"A bit, started lessons when I was nine, still take them in the summer."

"You have a very busy summer!" Alex laughed. "All kinds of dance lessons, self defence, drumming-"

"Singing." Dennis called out, sitting behind a piano. "C-can I play it?"

"Sure, go for it." Oliver climbed up beside him and gave a huge smile, bouncing. Blaise and Alex were talking in the corner, chuckling about their loved ones.

"COOL!" Dennis ran over to an electric guitar and Alex chuckled.

"Go ahead, just don't break anything. Repairo never makes it sound quite the same again." He winked.

Alex and Blaise continued their conversation as their blondes muttered back and forth. They jumped and spun, even Sand's jaw hitting the floor. They had no idea what to think! The other two stopped and blinked confused.

"That was really good Creeveys." Sand stated amused. "You guys really can play!"

"I didn't even know you knew Metallica." Alex stated still shocked. Colin blushed and walked up to him shrugging. "Am I dating a metal head?"

"Yup!" he grinned and Alex smirked.

"Thank god! I was nervous about having to listen to gushy songs." Colin made a face and Al laughed. "God I'm loving you more and more every day!" he hugged him. The smaller laughed and jumped up, wrapping his legs around a strong waist, hands in short hair and he pressed their mouths together.

Dennis made a face and Blaise chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to the sensitive neck, a hand wrapping out the thin waist as the younger' legs gave way.

"Ew!" Oliver and Aiden made a face and Alex laughed, breaking his rather passionate kiss with Colin.

"Al? Can we go and shag some more? I really, _really_ like sex."

"Mmm, later alright?" He put the smaller down. Blaise was pulling Dennis out of the room and to their wing.

"Dennis can you do me a favour?"

"Ok?" He raised a brow. Blaise laid down and the smaller crawled up him.

"Do the splits for me? On your back?" The smaller shrugged and tumbled off him, lying with his head at the end of the bed. "Wait. Bottoms?" Dennis stared and blushed deeply when the older gave him a lust filled, pleading look. He shimmied out of them and put his legs straight up, lifting himself off the mattress slightly, and letting his limbs spread. A noise he didn't recognize left the back of the older's throat and he gasped, crying out.

Blaise continued and suck on the smaller's scrotum, legs falling to a more comfortable position. Dennis whimpered and he brought the younger's erection into his mouth, giving it a forceful suck. Fuck he was hard. He reached down, bobbing his head and grabbing his own shaft, tugging.

"AH!" Colin screamed and covered his eyes, Alex staring shocked.

"U-uhm . . . sorry . . ." he slowly back away, Colin with a horrified expressing, hand over his eyes.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hey Owen?" Seamus said softly, the smaller shifting awake in a bedroom. "Hey . . . we talked to your adopted parent and you can stay here until Christmas." The older stated. He'd tell him the rest later. "We brought a few of your belongings in the meantime."

"This bed is comfier than mine." The petite boy mumbled, snuggling into it.

"I'm glad. I'll be down stairs; you sleep for a bit ok?"

"Wait" Owen sat up sleepily and leaned forwards, kissing the surprised Irishman softly. Seamus pressed his lips to the others when they had connected, confusion setting in. "Thanks Seamus." Owen whispered blushing deeply.

"Y-yeah." He slowly left the room and went down stair to plop on his couch. He sighed and stared at the T.V. this was so strange! Owen really liked him but . . . he was illegal! Well not to date or kiss . . . technically they could do that . . . right? He had no idea.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

The next few days weren't overly eventful. That is until this day at least.

"Daddy!" Aiden and Oliver squealed, climbing up on the bed and bouncing.

"Stop that you're gonna make daddy sick!" Alex groaned sitting up, Colin grunting.

"It's Kissmas!" They stated with excitement.

"Yes and it's five thirty in the morning! Go back to bed boys! Wake daddy up in two hours, he stayed up late."

"No! I wants my Kissmas beckfast!" Oliver shook with excitement and Alex whined.

"Alright! Alright. Colin you can stay in bed if you want."

"S'alright, I'm excited too." He said half asleep. Alex raised a brow.

"Alright boys I need you to leave for a minute, Colin and I are naked."

"Kay!" They ran out of the room and Alex rubbed his lover's back. C'mon, wakey-wakey love." The smaller grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Seamus!"

"Hmm?" He cracked an eye open. "Owen?"

"Merry Christmas." He whispered quietly. The taller smiled and stretched sitting up, pulling the blanket around him. "Y-you sleep starkers?"

"Yeah . . . why?" he raised a brow at the petite boy, watching him blush and shiver. Seamus chuckled and shook his head. "Merry Christmas by the way Owen." The smaller beamed and pressed their lips together, smiling happily when the taller returned the kiss, sharing a gentle one for a few moments before getting dressed, the smaller redder than a tomato and covering his eyes, and heading down stairs.

"Ah good morning boys!" Mrs. Finnigan beamed, Seamus' dad grinning sleepily next to her. Owen started bouncing and sat down. They ate some breakfast and slowly started passing out presents. Owen stared down at his gift, one from each of the Finnigans, a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked.

"I-I never get presents. My Christmas gift is that I have the day off usually and can spend it alone and doing as I please." He stared at the three wrapped items "I-I didn't get you anything!" He looked horrified.

"It's alright Owen! Its thing's you're going to need." He bit his lip and nodded, opening the one up from Sean Finnigan first. He blinked confused at the blanket but smiled nonetheless, wrapping it around him.

"No you don't have to give it back." Seamus chuckled watching the shock hit the smaller. "It's yours to keep, just yours, no matter what." A small noise left the back of his throat and he tackled Sean hugging him and sniffling, the blanket still around him. Mr. Finnigan laughed.

"You're welcome; go open your other ones!" He nodded and went back to his spot, giving a large grin when he unwrapped a pillow from Mrs. Finnigan. Then he turned to Seamus' and he stared unsure of what to think.

"You don't like it do you?" Seamus asked carefully. The smaller looked at him and his eyes started to water. "I can take it back-"

"No! I-I want it!" he hugged the bear close, snuggling into the fluffy object, tears streaming down his face.

"You recognize it then?" The parents were staring confused.

"M-Mr. Bear! H-he was my teddy w-when I was four! Ma'am g-gave it away to Bella when I moved there."

"I had it fixed up." The Irish lad stated. Mr. And Mrs. Finnigan smiled at their sons present. Simple but it meant the world to the smaller.

"We have one more present. Seamus do you want to tell him?" His mother, Emma, asked.

"Owen . . . what would you say if I told you that me mum and pa adopted you?" Brown eyes went as wide as saucers, a strangled sound leaving the back of his throat.

"R-really?" They could all see the pleading hope in those eyes, hugging his bear tight, hiding most his face behind it, the pillow in front, blanket around him.

"Yeah Owen. Your stuff has already been moved into the room you've been sleeping in. That's your room now." Seamus said. The smaller let out a wail and crawled onto the brunette's lap, Seamus hugging him surprised. "Is this a good cry?" The smaller nodded against him. He'd never have to go back! Ever!

"Tomorrow we're going to take you out shopping for a few clothes to wear. When you come back from Hogwarts we'll go more in depth. We can paint the room, I can buy you sheets and comforters in your favourite colour, and pillow cases too, we can get you a dresser and what not." Seamus said with a smile, the smaller cuddled up to him, still sniffling. He held out his arm and grabbed his blanket. Seamus grinned. "C'mon."

He led the smaller up the stairs and watched his reaction. The sandy blonde looked like he just found his favourite missing toy. He ran over to everything in the room, checking it out before climbing up on the bed and flopping down. Seamus smiled and walked over, placing the blanket on the smaller. It was a dark blue with white snow flake designs on it. The smaller nestled his head into his pillow, hugging his bear, eyes drooping.

"It's alright you can sleep." Seamus sat next to the bed and held the younger's hand until he finally passed out.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Aiden and Oliver held huge smiles as they sat in their chairs, practically bouncing as Alex cooked the breakfast. Colin watched amazed, the taller was an amazing cook! And the tricks he could do was rather interesting. He couldn't help that his eyes kept being drawn to the muscled thighs and arse. He was still only in his boxers after all! In fact, most of them, minus Dennis and the twins, were only in boxers.

By the time he was finished the blonde almost fainted. How the hell were they supposed to eat all that! He took in the fruit, pancakes, breakfast sausages, eggs (Scrambled, poached, Sunnyside up, you name it!) toast, and bacon. Dennis and Blaise came down and stared shocked, grinning and running to a seat. Alex took his spot next to Colin and Aiden, Sand on the other side of Oliver.

"Alrighty!" Alex smiled and they started on breakfast. Suddenly Colin realized why there was so much food! For two little boys they could really pack it in! Not to mention Sand, what with being 6'5" and all, and Alex too! When they finished the twins were squealing with delight, running to the living room and staring at the magnificently decorated tree.

"I dids that!" Aiden yelled, pointing to a half eaten candy cane on one of the branches. Alex rolled his eyes.

"And that one . . . and that one . . . oh and that one! Ya turkey!" He ruffled his hair. "I know I said you could have two, but I didn't mean half of four of them to make two!"

"I no like the round part! It gets my face sticky!" He stated. Colin laughed and sat Down, Oliver plopping on his lap, Aiden looking rather upset about it. The blonde shifted the young boy and Aiden gave a huge smile, sitting in his lap as well. Mind you Colin couldn't see anything now!

Alex handed out the boys' presents and then the one he got for Blaise, Dennis and Sand. Aiden and Oliver also picked one out for Blaise, Dennis and Sand . . . mind you daddy got two and Colin ended up with three.

Alex raised an amused brow as everyone received teddies and cool toys that twins were obviously hoping to have. The redhead stifled a laugh and handed the bare to Aiden, who beamed at him, and the army man to Oliver who ran off to play with it. The others also gave them their gifts back, snickering.

"Gotta love four year olds!"

"I tried explaining that they were supposed to pick something you like . . . and they stated you like it when they're happy and they'll be happy with those things." Sand pointed out.

"Spoiled brats." Alex muttered with a smile. "God I love them but I really need to stop spoiling them. I can already tell Oliver's gonna end up being a prick." He stated. Colin moved over and sat next to him, giving him his gift. Alex raised his brow. "You know you don't need to get me anything. I've told you."

"I know." Colin blushed and shifted awkwardly. Alex opened the gift and smiled, leaning over and kissing Colin's cheek.

"I love it. I've never seen it before." He stated, turning the necklace around, an elegantly carved dragon hanging from it with an emerald eye.

"That's because it's a one of a kind." He blushed heavily. "I-it's something I inherited but kept in its box. I'd never really wear it but . . . you're into that kind of thing and it has green eyes too." Alex tilted the smaller's head up and pressed their lips together.

"It's beautiful Colin." The smaller grinned. He couldn't help but feel a tad hurt that the taller got him nothing. "C'mere, let's head upstairs alright?"

"O-ok." He nodded and followed

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"I was wondering," Alex mumbled, closing his bedroom door, "if you wanted to spend the summer here with me and the boys?"

"I-I'd love that." He smiled and shuffled his feet.

"Good m'glad." He stepped closer. "I really like you Colin"

"I know, I like you too." He blushed. Alex turned away and headed to a door, motioning the smaller over. Colin happily did and entered the elegant bathroom.

"I wasn't sure what to get you to be honest so I had to go on a hunch. Your mom might kill me though. No it's not in here." He chuckled and smiled at the excitement in the smaller's eyes. Al walked up to him and waved his hand, one of the tubs beginning to fill with water. He leaned down and pressed their mouths together gently. He flicked his tongue over the younger's lips and smiled when they parted, the smaller's wet muscle eager to join. Colin wrapped his arms around the bare shoulders and shivered. Fingertips dipped into his boxers and the taller moved his mouth to that soft neck, working his way dow to the pale chest, bringing the boxers with him.

Colin let out a moan and Alex pulled his own bottoms off, leading the blonde to the large tub, both sinking into the warm water. The younger straddled the redhead's lap and smirked at him, bringing their mouths back together, moaning when a finger pressed to his back entrance, carefully sliding in. Colin shivered and pulled back, locking their lust filled eyes, hands gripping those strong, broad shoulders.

Alex grinned and slipped a second finger into the petite blonde. Colin hissed slightly, giving a confised face.

"Yes water is wet . . . but it's not the best form of lubricant." Alex pointed out. The smaller nodded and relaxed his body, leaning over and pressing his lips to the freckled neck, his eyes sliding closed as the taller prepared him. Colin shifted when he was done and positioned Alex's erection at his entrance, locking eyes with him, the taller gently pushing the pale hips down.

It took longer than usual for the redhead to be fully sheathed but, as always, completely worth it. The smaller brought their mouths together as he started a soft pace. Alex let the younger control the pace completely, relaxing against the tub, hands on those soft hips, lips moulding and tongues slipping together.

This time it stayed slow. Colin let out constant mewls, a blissful look on his face, the taller trying not to buck up into the smaller. They looked at each other and smiled, tingles starting to run through them.

"Can you clench for me?" The smaller nodded and did as asked, watching green eyes roll. It didn't take them too long after that, both letting out grunts and mewls, breathing heavily and smiling, arms wrapped around each other, the younger's head rest on the broad shoulder, kissing his neck.

"Mmm I love you." Colin mumbled.

"Love you too." He held his hand out and a cage slid in. "And Merry Christmas."

"YOU GOT ME A PYGMY PUFF?" His face lit up and he squealed. "And it's the purple one!"

"Well it was that or pink!" Alex snickered. "Unless you bleach it and get kool-aid"

"AL!"

"I was kidding." He nipped the laughing boy's chin.

"How long were we at it?"

"'bout an hour." He muttered with a smirk, blue eyes widening.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"S-Seamus?" Owen squeaked out. The taller raised his brow, turning his attention from his family gathering to the small boy. "C-can I t-talk to you?"

"Sure." He smiled and led the smaller up to his room, Owen walking over and climbing onto his bed, pulling his blanket to him. "What's up?"

"I-It's Christmas a-and I was just wondering i-if we could . . ." He blushed and Seamus blinked. "I-if you'd kiss me again. Like the time when you had to use the salve on me?"

"Oh you want to snog?" He asked. The smaller blushed and nodded. He sighed. "I can get in trouble for that Owen."

"O-oh. Ok." He frowned and looked away. Seamus sighed and turned the smaller's head to him, pressing their lips together. Owen let out a high mewl and sat up straight, gripping his slacks tight, hesitantly pressing a hand to the broad chest.

The Irishman opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out, pressing it to the soft, plump lips. The younger separated them and moaned, tongues sliding together. The taller pushed him down onto his back and deepened the kiss, sliding a hand up the outer thigh, rubbing it.

"Mmm how's that?" The smaller stared at him flushed with lust filled eyes and gave a goofy grin.

"G-good. Can we keep kissing?"

"Later alright? My rents are gonna get suspicious." He winked at the smaller.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Colin smiled heading down to the kitchen. Music filled his ears and he blinked teppoing up into the door way. He recognised the song easily, his dad used to play it. 'Dear Jerry' by 'The Monks'. He smiled and stifled a laugh as Alex spun Aiden around, singing away with him and swaying his hips slightly. Oliver squealed and laughed in excitement. Alex grabbing his hand and making him twirl.

"He's good at singing isn't he?" Sand mumbled. Colin jumped and nodded.

"Cols!" Alex beamed and walked quickly over, grasping his hand and pulling him into the kitchen, twirling him, the blond laughing. Colin grinned and let the taller direct him. He grinned and shook his head before caving and actually joining the smaller. "You'd love the ball room I have."

"You have a ball room?"

"Yup." He smiled and pressed his lips to the laughing boy's neck, ticking his side.

"Daddy? Kissmas music!" Oliver squealed out. Alex laughed and changed the station on the radio. Colin and the redhead made a face as silver bells came on, the twins singing along merryily.

"Well as long as they're in the spirit this year!"

"Why'd it have to be silver bells?" Colin grumbled the taller chuckling.

"Maybe later I'll do a strip tease to it. Think you'll like the song then?"

"Love you could fuck me long and hard to that song and I'd still hate it." Alex outright laughed at that one, a deep, whole hearted one. Colin blushed and the older wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"You're quite amusing."

"Thanks." He smiled and shivered, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"Ewah!" Oliver made a face and Aiden giggled, shaking his head.

"Oh what a silly daddy and Colyin! Colyin? Can you be mummy now?"

"Aiden!" Alex sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I knows, I knows." He sighed dramatically and his shoulders shagged. "Can he be mommy later? I really likes Colyin daddy! I wants him to stay wif us!" He hugged Colin. He looked up at the taller and beamed placing a hand on his tummy. "Besides Colyin will has a babies wif daddy yater anyways!"

"Love, Men can't get each other pregnant." Alex pointed out.

"Not yet!" Aiden skipped out of the kitchen, the blonde looking slightly pale.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He blushed and bit his lip, looking up at his boyfriend. The taller raised his brow and led him over to the bed, leaning down and ghosting their lips together.

"Crawl up." He muttered, the smaller nodding and doing as told. Blaise grinned and hovered above the smaller, both in nothing but their boxers. Dennis let out a moan when he looked down at the taller. The older smirked and reached between them, slowly pulling the blonde's boxers off.

"Dennyis! Colyin and daddy wants you an Bay to go down stairs now!" Aiden squealed out. Blaise had lowere his hips and summoned h=the blankets quickly. "What is it wif you guys and squishing da Ceevers?"

"Creevey." Dennis corrected with a heavy blush in place.

"Oh! Wew daddy wants to see you!" He scuttled away and they groaned.

"Damn and I was actually going to shag this time to."

"What? No! Alex and Colin can wait dammit!" The older laughed and shook his head.

"Mood's broken love."

"Well fix it!" He whined, frowning.

"Later alright?"

"Fine." He scowled out.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"So? What's going on?"

"We're gonna go home with Blaise, Alex and the twins for the night!" Colin said jumping about. Dennis beamed and the two older men raised their brows.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Welcome!" Mr. Creevey greeted with a smile and Blaise stepped through with Dennis. Colin came through shortly after.

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend and a surprise?" His mother raised a brow at her oldest son.

"The surprise is being rather grumpy and defiant today." The fire place went and Alex stepped out.

"Oliver stop biting me!"

"COLYIN!" Oliver struggled until Alex put him down and the small child tackled the blonde, laughing, Aiden hiding shyly behind Alex.

"Lovely to meet you, can you give me a moment?"

"O-of course." Mrs. Creevey nodded and Colin motioned to the door that led to the kitchen.

"Come on Oliver, now."

"Uh oh." Aiden squeaked out. "Oyivers in toubows!"

"Pardon?" Mr. Creevey asked confused.

"Trouble." Colin corrected.

"Can I's stay wif Colyin daddy? I's being good!"

"Alright." Aiden ran up to Colin and put his hands up excitedly. The blonde laughed and picked him up.

"Aiden this is my mommy, Jessica."

"Hi yessicas!" He smiled but stayed hugging Colin, his head on the older's shoulder.

"Th-this is the surprise? He has kids?" She hissed.

"I understands you." Aiden glared and she cleared his throat. "She no like daddy because He has Oyiver and me."

"It's alright Aiden. She'll get used to it." The smallest nodded, sucking his thumb. "Hey what did Daddy say about that?"

"It can mesh up your teef and . . . and . . . it's bad." He stated, gripping the blonde's shirt instead. Jessica looked to her husband, William, but he was too busy grinning happily at the child in his son's arms.

"He's so cute!" He said in excitement. Jessica sighed but nodded in agreement.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Oliver." He placed him on the chair and knelt down, the smaller's eye watering.

"No, no, no! No saying its! Pwease!"

"I'm disappointed in you." The smaller let out a cry and shook his head. "You know better than to act like that. You have to stop being so grumpy. Did you have a nightmare last night?" The smaller nodded and Alex sighed. "You need a nap? Is that what's going on?"

"I no like naps!"

"Sometimes people need one." He ruffled Oliver's hair. "Now, will you stop misbehaving?" The crying boy nodded, putting his arms up. Alex picked his son up and walked back out of the room.

"Welcome back." Mr. Creevey grinned.

"Thank you. Is there a place, by any chance, I can put Ollie down for a nap? He apparently didn't sleep well last night and is a tad bit grumpy."

"A tad bit?" Aiden gaped out. "He bitted me daddy!" Alex sighed.

"Ok, rather grumpy."

"He can use my room." Dennis offered.

"I'll show you the way!" Colin grinned, leading him to the stairs, Aiden still on his hip. The older smiled and nodded, following him.

"Daddy are you looking at Colyin's bum?" Oliver giggled out, his tiredness more than obvious by now.

"Yes, yes I am." Colin blushed and walked down the hall to the second last door on the right. He opened it up and led the other's into Dennis' room. The theme was blues. Blue sheets, comforters, walls, pillow cases and do on. He smiled and walked over to the bed, laying Oliver down.

"I naps too?" Aiden asked quietly, shuffling his feet.

"Of course." He lifted the smaller up and placed him next to his brother, chuckling when they crawled around and switched sides. Colin walked up and Alex took a step back, watching his lover tuck his children into bed.

Little did they know Mrs. Creevey and Mr. Creevey were silently watching from the door way. Colin kissed both their foreheads and told them a little joke, making them giggle before pulling back and smiling, Alex hugging him from behind and leaning over to kiss his children also. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's cheek and Colin led him back out. He jumped startled.

Both his parents stood there, teary eyed.

"Don't you end up breaking my son's heart." William stated. "He really likes those guys."

"And it's not like I'll receive grandchildren from him." His mother pointed out.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him. Besides, I don't make commitments with people unless I know it will work out. For my kids' sake." They nodded. "They love Colin to pieces. He's playful, excitable and can be stern if need be. He's perfect for them. He puts them first before myself sometimes even." He chuckled out. "You'd think he's been around their whole life the way they act together, the three of them." He kissed the blonde's head with a smile. The two older Creeveys smiled as well and nodded. Perhaps Alex and his kids wouldn't be too terrible. Even if he was young to have kids and the age difference between him and Colin.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hey don't help him out! That's cheating!" Dennis called. Colin laughed, Alex leaning over his shoulder to look at his cards, whispering moves in his ear.

"You seem rather good at blackjack." Mr. Creevey said with a mischievous gaze.

"That's why I don't play." He shrugged. "I can count the cards and make estimations but it's unfair and illegal so I don't play. Besides, I just look down, see the cards and I know."

"He's really good at math." Colin pointed out. He smiled and shrugged, hugging the smaller from behind and kissing his cheek, tickling him slightly, making him laugh and squeal.

"HA!" Dennis grinned triumphantly and Alex smirked. Colin took his turn and Dennis looked like someone burned down his dog's house. "I don't wanna play anymore!" He glared at the redhead.

"Here, I'll help." Blaise muttered moving up behind him, pulling the smaller onto his lap, whispering in his ear.

"Oh I see. You're a math wiz too are you?"

"Indeed I am." Blaise gave a smirk. Dennis took his turn and it was Colin's time to gap. Alex laughed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was teaching his seventeen year old lover how to gamble!

"I can't believe I'm of legal age to do this!"

"I know!" Alex laughed out. "Mmm here to more birthdays together."

"One's you'll hopefully remember." Dennis snickered.

"Hey I had a court case and the final decision regarding my children that day! Sorry I was a wee bit distracted!" Alex said dramatically. Colin laughed and turned his head, pressing his lips to the hallow of his neck, nipping it. Alex raised an amused brow, Colin turning to straddle him.

"Alright, that's enough love, not in front of your parents and sibling please." Alex stated, gently pushing the pouting boy back.

"I still haven't showed you my room" Colin grinned.

"Colin William Creevey!" His mother snapped. Alex let out a deep chuckle.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm not going to do any sort of sexual act in this house alright? Besides, I'm sharing the room with my kids too."

"Right . . . good point." Colin slid off his lap, looking a bit grossed out. Alex laughed and hugged him.

"Merlin you're adorable." The smaller blushed and grinned.

"Thank you!"

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Pst! Seamus!" The smaller shook the older.

"Hmm? Owen?" He cracked his eyes open confused, glancing over at the clock. "It's three thirty!"

"I-I had a bad dream." The smaller blushed and shuffled his feet. Seamus nodded and moved over. He chuckled when the smaller climbed in with his pillow, blanket and teddy. He laid the blanket on his left, placed the pillow behind him, hugged his bear and plopped his head on the taller's shoulder, snuggling up.

"You're cute." Seamus mumbled out, wrapping an arm around the thin waist. He smiled when lips pressed to his cheek. He turned his head and brought their mouths together in a lingering kiss. "Sleep now alright?"

"Kay." He yawned out, smiling happily.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Emma raised her brow when she walked into her son's room in the morning to wake him up. He was usually already dressed and down stairs by now.

"Seamus?"

"Hmm?" He stretched and yawned.

"Why is Owen sleeping on your bed?" She leaned against the door unamused. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the sleeping boy. His chest fluttered and Mrs. Finnigan didn't miss the look on her son's face. His eyes softened dramatically, staring at the smaller with pleasure. But pleasure that he was happy more so than sexual. The look he held was adoration, kindness, fondness. "You love him, don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Owen. You're in love with him. I already know he loves you, he all but screams it." She stated. He sighed heavily. "You can get in a lot of trouble if you do anything Seamus."

"I know. I won't mum, not till it's legal." She nodded.

"They could take him away. No slip ups."

"I promise. C-can I kiss him and still date him? Cuddle even? Just . . . nothing sexual?" She smiled. Never in her life had she ever seen her son so passionate about another person. She nodded at him and closed the door, smiling at the beaming look on her son's face.

"Owen! Owen wake up!"

"Hmm?" He looked up sleepily and smiled. He shivered and slid up a bit, groaning into the kiss, giggling when the taller rolled on top and nipped his nose.

"Me mum said that we can't do anything sexual." The smaller frowned and nodded. "Or they'll take you away and toss me in jail."

"Oh." He looked away.

"But it's perfectly legal for us to date, cuddle and even snog." He smirked and the smaller's eyes brightened, a huge smile crossing his face.

"W-we can date?"

"Yup! So Whattaya say? Wanna be my boyfriend?" The smaller nodded frantically and let out a happy laugh, both sharing a kiss.

The Finnigans smiled on the other side of the door. Sean wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Think they will make potions to get men pregnant?"

"I certainly hope so! I want grandkids and adoption isn't the same. It's lovely but . . . not quite the same."

"You say that now but we both know blood or not, you'll love them!" He laughed out. She chuckled and nodded in confirmation. Truth be told, as long as Shay was happy, so was she.


	14. Ch 14

_**Second last chapter!**_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Alright, we're heading to bed, you boys behave now." Mrs. Creevey announced with a smile. They nodded at her, Colin and Dennis curled into their significant others watching frosty the snow man.

"Hey Den . . . wanna disappear for a bit?" Blaise mumbled into his ear. The younger shivered when he felt the taller's member pressing into his leg.

"Fuck yeah."

"Use a sticking charm on the bed so it doesn't move . . . and a silencing one . . ." Alex called out. The other two nodded. Aiden and Oliver had come back down after their nap and were very well behaved during dinner. Of course they also went to bed latter than Alex would have liked! But they had been set up in Colin's room, the older making a makeshift bed on the floor for the older two.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at his lover. Colin bit his lip and the taller chuckled at him, bringing their mouths together. Arms wrapped around his neck and the older slowly lied the petite boy down on the couch.

"W-what if someone sees?"

"Wanna go to your back yard instead? We can lay a blanket down and charm the area." Alex offered. The smaller shivered.

"U-under the stars and everything?"

"Yup." He got up and picked the smaller up, making him laugh a little. The younger smiled and Alex led him to the back yard, casting nonverbal spells. Warmth engulfed them and the taller went down on his knees on the blanket and lied the smaller down, hovering above him. Colin shivered and bit his lip, leaning up and attaching their mouths in a gentle kiss. The smaller reached between them and pulled the taller's belt loose before moving to his button and zipper.

Alex let out a deep groan and slid their tongues together, his hand sliding down to pop the smaller's slacks open. Colin broke the kiss and looked down biting his lip, staring at the wet patch on the older's boxers. The taller raised his brow amused and pressed his mouth to the slim neck, the smaller arching beneath him

The redhead smiled and pulled his bottoms off followed by the panting boy's, keeping their eyes locks, trailing his hands along those pale legs. Nimble fingers reached out and started undoing the buttons on the older's white shirt, leaning up and pressing his lips to the exposed areas. Alex smiled and shivered, teeth lightly yanking on the metal rings on his chest, his shirt being pushed off his shoulders, sliding to the ground.

Alex placed his hands on the bare hips and trailed them up and under the dark t-shirt, his thumbs brushing hardened nipples. Colin raised his arms and groaned his top falling to the blanket. Mouths reattached and the taller laid the blonde back down, nestling between parted thighs.

Colin raised a leg and ran it along the strong side, shivering as a wet digit was pressed to his entrance, slipping in. He arched and moaned, the older watching him with a lust filled gaze. He added a second finger followed by a third. He pumped his hand for a while, twisting it different directions, contemplating his options, watching the smaller wither under his ministration.

Colin's eyes widened and he hissed slightly, moans still falling. He blushed and shook his head.

"Alright." Alex removed his four digits and slathered up his member, lining up and sliding in easily. Colin gasped and arched high off the ground, tangling a hand in red locks, the other gripping the freckled shoulders tight. The older closed his eyes and pressed his lips to a rosy cheek, starting a gentle and slow pace. "We need to be quick and quiet, can you do that?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't know . . ." Colin thought for a moment. Alex summoned his shirt and balled it up, pressing it to the smaller's mouth. Colin bit down on the fabric and nodded.

Alex slid a hand behind the other's one knee and pushed towards the pale chest and fore starting a faster rhythm. He gave quick, hard jack, the smaller gasping, moaning and arching repeatedly, sweat gathering on both. He wanted to drag it out; he wanted to watch the stars with his lover. Colin started letting out muffled cries and locked eyes with the older who nodded.

The blond arched off the ground and stiffened, clenching down on the older. Alex moaned as the tingles shot through him, exploding into the smaller. They stayed there for a few minutes catching their breath. Alex pulled the shirt from the smaller's mouth and shared a soft kiss before helping him get dressed.

The taller picked up his tired lover and carried him up the stairs and into his room. The twins were sound asleep on the blond's bed. The redhead laid the smaller down on their makeshift bed and slipped on behind him, wrapping an arm around the petite waist, kissing his temple.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!"

"What?" Alex jumped and looked up, hissing from the stiff feeling.

"We goes home now? I misses my beds." Aiden swayed shyly. The older sighed and stretched, looking down at his sleeping lover.

"In a bit, let me tuck Colin back in bed and say bye."

"What? Colyin isn't coming?" Oliver waddled over looking devastated.

"You'll see him again in January. Maybe he's coming over for the first even." They nodded and 'helped' Alex pick Colin up and tuck him into his bed. "Hey, Cols." He pressed his lip to the younger's cheek.

"Mhmm?" He snuggled into the blankets.

"I've got to head home; I'll see you on New Year's Eve alright?"

"Oh." He looked up at him sleepily and frowned. Alex shared a long, slow kiss with him before standing.

"Sleep well love."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He smiled into the shy, gentle kiss, deepening it slightly, hands tangled in his hair and gripping his back as he was seated between thin thighs. The smaller arched high and cried out when the older brought their covered hips together and ground down.

"S-Seamus!" The smaller pulled back and buried his head in the strong neck, moaning and wrapping his legs around a thick waist. The taller shivered and smirked bucking against the petite boy, feeling his breath quicken against his skin. The smaller arched and let out a high moan. Seamus pulled back and shared a tender kiss with the younger, brushing his cheek, watching the darker eyes slowly drift off to sleep.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Alex!" The smaller whispered, shaking him hard. "Alex!" His voice became frantic. The older groaned and opened his eyes.

"Colin? What are you doing here?" He sat up confused. He was two days early!

"I-I came in to surprise you but I heard a noise!"

"There are lots of noises Colin."

"But it sounded like heavy footsteps!"

"Maybe it's Sand." He grumbled.

"He's at his home remember?" He hissed. "It was in the twins' room!"

"Stay here!" Alex snapped, tossing the blankets up and standing quickly. Colin went to follow it. "Stay here I said!" The blonde nodded nervously and sat on the bed, the taller slipping out. He waited, wringing his hands. There was a bang and a few grunts, shuffling. The twins screamed and Colin jumped up, running to the door. The two boys collided with him, both crying heavily and shaking violently. The noises stopped and the older pushed the younger's behind him and into Alex's room. The redhead stumbled out and leaned against the wall, holding his side, back to the other.

"Alex?"

"Stay with the kids."

"But Al-"

"Would you just fucking listen to me for once in your goddamn life Colin! Stay with Aiden and Oliver!" The blonde's eyes watered and he nodded, both boys staring shocked and horrified at him. Daddy never swore around them! Well not like that at least! Alex apparated and blue eyes flew to the wall, stiffening as the red liquid slid down it.

"Stay on daddy's bed ok?" They nodded and huddled together. Colin slowly walked to the twins' room, his heart doubling, and pushed the door open. He covered his mouth, stopping the scream and slammed the door shut. He doubled over and retched heavily.

"Colyin?"

"B-back in the room Aiden!" Colin called out, heaving again. There was a crack and Sand rushed forwards.

"Hey, Al floo'd me from St. Mungos! He said to check their room, what's going on?" Colin threw up again as a response. The tall man threw the door open and blanched, slowly closing it and leaning against the wall, covering his mouth. "W-wow that's a lot of blood." He swallowed and squinted at the wall. "Please tell me that's not from Al!"

Colin just nodded and Sand summoned a cold cloth. "Press it to your forehead. Where's the twins!"

"They're ok, on Alex's bed." Sand nodded and the blonde stood, going to check on them.

"Colyin? I has a pobems." Aiden whispered looking pale. The older rushed over. "I's ripped and leaking!"

"What do you mean you're ripped and leaking?" He squeaked out. He yanked the blankets back. "SAND!"

"What?"

"We need to get Aiden to the hospital now!"

"What?"

"NOW!"

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Alex groaned and coughed.

"Oh you're awake, good." She walked up to him, handing the redhead a potion. "You lost a load of blood."

"Miss Heralds! We have another emergency! A five year old boy was severely wounded!"

"Aiden!" Alex went to sit up and she pushed him back down. "Let me up! That could be my kid!"

"You're just in shock!"

"COLIN!" He yelled out, praying he wouldn't come. If he didn't then it wasn't Aiden.

"Alex! I'm so sorry! I didn't see it right away!" The blonde rushed in.

"Where's Aiden!" His voice cracked. Blue eyes watered and he covered his mouth. Alex froze and threw off the blanket, falling off the bed.

"Ah! Mr. Anderson! What are you doing?"

"That's my son!" He let out a sob and her eyes widened. Sand walked in carrying Oliver.

"Daddy!" The smaller struggled and the large man put him down. Al swallowed the lump as best as he could, the small boy running up to him and hugging him, wailing. "A-Aidens is leaking!"

The redhead held his boy tight, ignoring the searing pain in his side and the dizziness.

"You need to lie down." Another nurse said quietly. "We can keep you updated but you need to stay here."

"U-up dated? Updated about what?" Al asked confused. Sand helped him stand, Colin taking Oliver from him until he was lying on the bed again, placing the small child on his lap.

"They have to take Aiden into surgery." Green eyes widened dramatically and his throat closed up.

"W-why?"

"He was stabbed in the stomach sir. They are not sure they can help him. It may be too late." She whispered. Alex held Oliver tight, a silent tear slipping down his shocked face. Colin let out a wail and collapsed onto a chair. His fault. If he would have only noticed the blood sooner!

"Colin don't." Alex let out in a hoarse breath. "I-if you wouldn't have come at all, I never would have known." He whispered. "C-could I go to Azkaban?"

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I-I killed the intruder." He whispered. Oliver had fallen into a fitful sleep.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Colin followed Sand and the lady down the hall and looked through the glass window, watching the men run around a small child, handing medical instruments about. Colin covered his mouth, muffling the sob. Sand wiped his wet cheeks and pulled the petite blonde to him, rubbing his back as he let out hiccups. It was terrible watching it. A tube was in the small child's mouth, blood covering parts of him and the white gloves.

Colin's heart stopped when he saw the monitor's numbers start to drop a significant amount, the arm around him tightening, doctors running around like crazy.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Alex stared at his sleeping boy, eyes red and puffy. He couldn't lose Aiden. What would happen to Oliver? Aiden was his only real friend!

"A-Alex?" Sand mumbled, walking in, head bowed, eyes watery.

"No." The redhead stared at him and let out a sob, startling Oliver awake.

"Daddy why you cwying?" A tired voice rang out. His head shot up and green orbs widened. Colin smiled and walked over, a five year old boy half asleep in his arms, bandaged around the waist and sickly pale.

"A-Aiden?" Colin handed him over and Oliver squealed, hugging him.

"Owah! Oyivers!"

"C-calm down Ollie." Alex whispered. He pulled Aiden to him carefully and kissed the top of his head; eyes squeezed shut, tears falling.

"Almost lost him." The doctor mumbled walking in. "He's a fighter that one. Maybe it was luck, maybe a miracle or maybe he heard Mr. Creevey yelling rather loudly and distractingly about how the nurses could not take him and Mr. McGee away because they needed to be there for when Aiden woke up." He raised his brow and the blonde blushed giving a sheepish smile.

Aiden snuggled closer to Alex and his breathing evened out, sucking on his thumb.

"He needs to take it easy for the next couple days. Also the Aurors are here to take statements from Mr. McGee and Mr. Creevey. They agreed to let you rest with them for a while first, and then they will talk about the Azkaban issue. But between you and me . . . people don't get locked up for self defence." Alex nodded in thanks. Colin walked over and leaned down, kissing the strawberry blonde locks, the small child shifting in his sleep.

"I'm so sorry about this Alex."

"Don't be." He gave a gentle smile and pressed their lips together. "God I love you." The smaller's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I-I love you too."

"I know." He hugged his boys. "Move in with me?"

"P-pardon?"

"Move in with me. We'll be going to the school together and I don't want the twins . . . or myself, to be separated from you for the summer."

"I-I'll see what I can do." He smiled and nodded his thanks.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Ahh . . . back at work, got my twins being entertained by Hagrid, my school semester's just started so I have no work yet and an incredibly sexy blonde on my arm. How could my day get any better?" Alex asked with a smirk, walking along the grounds during lunch of the second day.

"Mmm I have a few ideas."

"Oh do you now?" He turned and pressed his body against the blondes.

"Indeed I do." Colin said in a lust filled tone. The redhead hummed and leaned down pressing their lips together.

"I do have bad news though." Alex pulled back and ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Is it Aiden? Is he ok?"

"No, no, it's not about the boys." He smiled. He thought it was great how the first thing the blond wanted to know was if his sons were alright. "I-it's about us and my job." He sighed and the smaller stiffened.

"Y-you're not dumping me are you?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Not technically . . . just . . . publically."

"Alex!" he stepped back, eyes watering.

"Look, McGonagall needs me as the potion's professor whilst Snape is the DADA one alright? Just for the semester." Colin's breathing doubled.

"B-but I have potions."

"I know. W-we just need to cool it for a while." The blonde turned his back to the taller and covered his mouth, shoulders shaking. "Colin-"

"Don't touch me Alex!" He stepped farther away and glared. The older sighed heavily.

"I love you."

"Then why would you do this? You're rich as all hell! You don't need the money! You can't leave me! I-I love you!" Alex looked towards his boys, both staring with watery eyes. They heard.

McGonagall walked over and frowned when she saw Colin Crying. "Did you think about my offer?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"I have to decline Aunt Minerva." He ran a hand through his hair looking at his lover. "I can't dump Colin. He and my children mean far too much to each other. And I love him too much. I can't break it off." A small noise left the back of the blonde's throat and he rushed forwards, hugging the taller, arms wrapping around him tight. "Merlin I love him."

"Daddy no allowds to makes him go 'way!" Oliver said sternly, glaring at his great aunt. "He's my Colyins too and I loves him!" Alex and Colin's eyes widened. The redhead broke out in a huge smile.

"Yeah! I loves hims too!" Aiden declared, hugging one of Colin's legs and one of his dad's.

"I-I love you both too!" The blue eyed man beamed.

"C-can I calls him daddy too?" Aiden asked shyly, looking up at Alex. He blinked stumped and unsure. "Pease?"

"I-I'll think about it." He said shocked. Colin blushed. He had talked to his mom and needless to say, it didn't look like she was going to approve of him moving there, so how could this work?

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Thanks again for agreeing to help me." Dennis blushed, staring at his potion's homework.

"Not a problem." Blaise smiled and pressed his lips to the pale cheek. The smaller sighed and leaned back against him on his bed. He looked up and smiled, their lips pressing together gently. "Mmm" He took the book from the smaller and placed it on the floor, waving his wand, the curtains snapping shut, being silenced, and glued into place.

The taller gently laid the smaller down, leaning over him, a hand tangling in his short hair.

"Blaise?" He gave the older a pleading look. The taller trailed hot kisses down the slim neck, a small body arching under him. They both had only been seated in their boxers and Dennis moaned when fingers trailed down his sides, dipping into his only clothing and slowly slipping them down milky thighs. He leaned back and pulled his own bottoms off before hovering over the smaller, pressing their lips together gently, muttering a spell and pressing a slick finger to the younger's entrance.

Dennis' breath hitched in excitement. Was this really happening? He shivered as the older pumped his hand, keeping their eyes locked, a second digit slipping in. Dennis flinched slightly and Blaise pressed his lips to a slim neck, slipping the last digit in. he stretched the smaller thoroughly before removing his digits and slicking up his member, shuffling forwards.

"Now are you sure about this?"

"Yes." The smaller breathed out, nodding frantically.

"You swear?"

"Yes Blaise! Please! Please!"

"Ok, ok." He chuckled out. Legs wrapped around his back, hand gripping his shoulders tight as he slipped forwards. It was rather uncomfortable but more so because of the length. Blaise's fingers were not that long! Dennis arched under him and closed his eyes, the taller starting a slow rhythm. He could feel the older slide along inside him, rubbing his walls, hot breath on his neck, the careful, controlled thrusts.

"F-faster." Dennis whispered. The darker boy nodded and picked up his pace, letting out shaky breaths, the smaller gasping and letting out a high mewl. Blaise struck something inside the smaller and he saw white.

The older jumped when the petite boy yelled out and gripped him tight, arching and thrusting down.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck that's good!" Dennis whimpered and closed his eyes, panting, dragging his nails down the strong back. Blaise groaned and began a hard, fast pace, the smaller withering under him. He had slept with quite a few people but none as loud and active as the blonde beneath him.

He grasped behind the smaller's knee and pushed it to his chest, staring mildly shocked when it pressed right against it, the smaller gasping and shivering. He grunted and snapped his hips forwards, pounding into the lithe frame.

"B-B-Blaise! I-I'ma!" The burn in his abdomen started and intensified quickly. He clenched down onto the taller, trying to help him along. Blaise moaned and buried his nose in the pale neck. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Dennis arched high and howled, exploding between the two of them, the older crying out and following soon after. He collapsed forwards, cool sweat slipping down their bodies; the smaller still letting out high mewls.

He rolled off and pulled the smaller to his chest, kissing his temple.

"God I love you."

"Love you too." Dennis smiled, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"You do realize I can get fired for this right?" Alex raised a brow at the blonde. Colin smirked and shrugged.

"C'mon, it's just a game."

"Where people strip." Alex pointed out.

"Chicken?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Fine." He sat in the circle in the middle of the common room, Harry with Zach on one side, Ernie on the other, Neville next to Ernie and Draco, followed by Alex, Colin, Dennis, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Owen.

"I'll go first!" Colin offered. "Never have I ever gone streaking." Seamus blushed and cleared his throat, taking off a shoe. Colin raised his brow when a larger one landed next to the Irishman's.

"Long story." Alex muttered.

"Never have I ever fucked outside." Harry said. Draco and Neville sighed, yanking off a shoe and tossing it in followed by Blaise and Alex. Dennis looked like he was hit by a bus.

"Two years ago."

"O-oh." He nodded. "I-I'll go next. Never have I ever stolen." Alex's sock landed in the pile.

"I have a feeling I'm going to b e the first one starkers." He sighed. "Shit, what haven't I done . . ." Their mouths dropped. "Never have I ever . . . eaten rabbit." A few shoes landed in the pile including Colin and Dennis'. Alex raised a brow.

"Never have I ever," Draco muttered. "Fucked on my parent's bed."

"Dammit." Alex's other sock landed in the pile.

"You're shitting me right?" Colin asked shocked.

"When I was fifteen." He muttered.

"Fuck how old were you the first time you had sex!"

"Let's not talk about that right now!" He gave a nervous laugh.

"Never have I ever!" Nott yelled out, joining them. "Slept with more than ten people." Alex cursed and yanked his tie off. Colin's eyes bugged.

"Good thing I don't have to drink each time, I'd end up hammered by the end of the night!" He hissed.

"Y-you've slept with more than ten people?" Both Creeveys yelled at their boyfriends, Blaise's sock in the pile.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked softly. The smaller looked away hurt.

"C'mon, you didn't think you were his first did you?" Nott laughed out.

"No, but I didn't think he'd slept with that many people." He glared at his . . . lover . . .

"I'm sorry; I'll tell you about it later. Never have I ever cheated on my partner!" he directed a nasty look at Nott who yanked his shoe off. Colin lost his second shoe and Draco tossed a sock in.

"Never have I ever dated my current partner because of a dare!" Nott shot back in retaliation. Blaise's eyes closed and his breath stopped. Slowly he took his shirt off and the room went silent. Dennis stared at him for a long moment, eyes starting to gloss. A loud _crack_ was heard and the smaller stood covering his mouth and walking off quickly. Colin's eyes narrowed, surprising Alex.

"No one fucks with my brother." He hissed out. They stared shocked as Colin's fist collided with the taller's jaw before he headed off after his brother.

"Fuck he packs a wallop!" Nott laughed out.

"Get out." It was Draco of all people who spoke up. "Get out now before I throw you out you pompous ass!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Blaise stared at the ground, unsure of what to do. He wasn't supposed to find out this way! He got up and started to Dennis' room, moving quickly. Alex sighed and stood.

"I have a feeling Colin's going to end up hitting him again; I should probably hold him back." He muttered to the group.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

A loud sob broke out and Colin pulled his baby brother into a hug, seated on his bed.

"W-w-we slept t-t-together Cols! Just this a-afternoon!" He wiped his eyes and covered his mouth, the tears spilling over, body shaking heavily from the effort of holding back his cries. The door opened.

"Dennis!"

"Get out!" Colin yelled, glaring daggers.

"No I need to explain this to him!" He yelled back defiantly.

"OUT!" Colin stood in front of his brother protectively.

"Colin." Alex stepped into the room, warning in his voice.

"I'm sorry but he hurt my brother!"

"Trust me on this! Violence is not the answer!"

"That's rich coming from you!" He spat. He stiffened and his eyes widened, the Alex giving a dry laugh and a nod.

"Whatever."

"Alex wait! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did Colin!" He looked away and let out controlled breaths, his eyes starting to sting.

"Alex! I'm sorry!"

"Just . . . just leave me alone for a bit." He started off and Colin followed.

"Dennis." Blaise sighed, walking over to his sobbing lover.

"G-g-go away!"

"No." He said softly. He pulled the fussing boy onto his lap. "Look I liked you and I hated myself for it. You were everything I stood against. So I told my dorm mates that _you_ had a pathetic crush on me, when in reality, you hated me. They dared me to date you. At the time it felt like it was the only way I could actually be with you. I-I just didn't want to be hated for falling in love with a muggle-born. Not once have I ever treated you like I hated you whilst we were dating. If it was for a dare I would have shagged you a long while ago and dumped you! Or I would have dumped you right after!" He forced the smaller to lock teary eyes with his glossy ones. "I love you Dennis. Please don't leave me."

The blonde let out a wail and hugged him tight.

"I know I should have said something sooner but I was afraid you'd hate me." He kissed the top of his head, holding him tight. "Will you ever forgive me?" Dennis nodded and looked up at him, sharing a gentle kiss. The door opened and Colin stepped in, closing the door and looking up, tear tracks down his face, lip trembling.

"C-Colin?"

"I fucked up." He covered his mouth, trying to stop the sob.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The blonde didn't sleep to well that night. He tossed and turned, crying almost the entire time. Breakfast came along and he headed down with his friends, still depressed as all fuck.

"Wow Alex looks like shit!" Seamus stated. He looked at Colin. "And so do you. . . fuck what happened?" Owen leaned closer and Seamus wrapped his arm around him reassuringly. The blond just shook his head. He waited until after everyone was done eating before heading outside with his friends, walking slightly behind them.

"Colyin!" His heart stopped and his eyes watered. He turned and sniffed, Aiden jumping to be picked up.

"Not right now sweetie." He rasped out. The smaller looked hurt.

"W-why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to alright, you should go now." He hiccupped.

"No! No, no, no, no!" he shook his head and let out a wail, hugging him.

"A-Aiden please!" his voice cracked.

"Aiden!" The smaller turned and ran up to his daddy. Alex picked him up and shot daggers at the blonde before turning and leaving, the smaller fussing and trying to squirm away, reaching out to Colin. Said boy's legs gave way and a wail left him, body shaking violently.

"Fuck what the hell happened between you two!" Dennis asked terrified. Colin put his wand to his head and Hermione grabbed a small-ish pensive she kept in her bag out, nearly three times the actual purse. Colin put the memory in and they exchanged looks before falling into the memory.

"_Colin." Alex stepped into the room, warning in his voice._

"_I'm sorry but he hurt my brother!"_

"_Trust me on this! Violence is not the answer!"_

"_That's rich coming from you!" He spat. He stiffened and his eyes widened, the Alex giving a dry laugh and a nod._

"_Whatever."_

"_Alex wait! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_Yes you did Colin!" He looked away and let out controlled breaths, his eyes starting to sting. _

"_Alex! I'm sorry!"_

"_Just . . . just leave me alone for a bit." He started off and Colin followed. He rushed after him, finally catching up just outside the portrait to Alex's room._

"_Please! Please let me talk to you!" He slipped into the room, the taller ignoring him. "Alex!"_

"_Leave me alone Colin!"_

"_No! I didn't mean it! I was just mad!"_

"_So you take it out on me? Would you do the same to my kids? Would you hurt their feeling because you had a bad day?"_

"_What? No! Alex!" He wiped his cheeks. "Please!"_

"_I can't Colin, alright, I'm pissed off and I don't want to hurt you! I need to leave the situation before I do something stupid!"_

"_And you're going on about how I may hurt your kids? At least I wouldn't get violent with them! I'm sorry I said something hurtful but that was the first time I've ever hit someone!" He yelled back. "And it's not like you're a fucking role model for them so why are you so damn pissed at me?"_

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He reeled on him, turning and walking quickly, face reddening, eyes narrowed._

"_If I had kids I'd be more careful! You're mad because I said something hurtful! At least if I had kids they wouldn't end up raped or stabbed!"_

"_Out." Alex hissed. Blue eyes widened._

"_No Alex! Shit! I'm sorry!"_

"_Get out!"_

"_Alex!" _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shoved the smaller, forcing him to trip backwards and out the door. "Don't you dare go anywhere near me or my fucking children alright? I don't want to see you with the exception of unavoidable situations! Do not confront my children! Stay away from them and stay the fuck away from me! I've had enough of this! I put up with your damn mood swings and being unsure if you'd be able to be a parent to my children! I went against my better judgment and let you in!" He glared. "But it turned out you were just an immature brat who will do whatever it takes to get his way! Hell you fucking _cheated_ on me! I can't have that around my children! You can go right to fucken hell Colin!" the door slammed and the smaller stared shocked, throat tightening._

"_Alex! Please!"_

"_FUCK OFF!" He opened the door and glared down at him. "You had your chance and you blew it!"_

"_Your standards are impossibly high Alex! You wanted me to be perfect but I'm not! I'm not perfect Alex but I Love them and I love you!"_

"_And I love them too, that's why I can't have them around you! You infuriate me! Now I know when you get pissed the first thing you do is swing! I can't take that fucking chance! When I'm around you and you make me the tiniest bit mad I want to put a hole in your fucking head! I can't be around that environment! I can't take the risk of hitting my kids or losing them so just . . . stay the fuck away from now on Colin and I mean it." The door slammed again and the smaller let out a wail_

They were tossed back and stared at the smaller shocked, Colin letting out heavy Sobs. Alex was talking to Minerva and she frowned nodding.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

The day went by very slow for Colin. When dinner came his heart snapped in two. McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to announce but Mr. Anderson is no longer going to be teaching with us." She said, looking around at the sad faces. Colin's throat dried and he stood, walking quickly. "He's already left Mr. Creevey." She said coldly. He flinched and covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

A month. He had gone to the Hogs Head every time they had a Hogsmeade weekend for the past month! And nothing.

"I-Is he here?" He asked Stacy, the girl that served him every time. She frowned and shook her head.

"He only works Monday to Thursday now for some weird reason." She shrugged. He nodded sadly and looked at his plate. She walked into the back and sighed.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"S-Seamus?" Owen whispered shyly. The older looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I love you." The older chuckled.

"I love you too." Owen beamed and pressed their lips together. Home. They were headed back home. Seamus and Owen became extremely close, still not doing anything sexual though! Harry, Zach and Ernie were doing quite well along with Draco and Neville. Of course Blaise and Dennis were awesome as always but Colin . . . Colin wasn't doing so well.

The petite blonde had lost a ton of weight, stopped eating almost completely and was getting a severe case of insomnia. And he almost failed his second term.

He hadn't seen them in five months. He doubted the twins would even remember him at this point. He sent letters to the redhead but they were always sent back, unopened. He'd even open them up to see if maybe the older just re-used the envelope. But he didn't.

He climbed off the train and headed to his mother with his brother.

"Oh Colin it's alright." She rubbed her son's back and he looked up at her with hollow eyes, climbing into the car.

.·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• .·˙:˙·:•.•.·˙:˙· :•.•. ·˙:˙· :•.• . ·˙:˙·:

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Creevey muttered to his wife.

"It will be good for him! He loves his cousin Jeff!" Their father nodded and held the car door open for his sons, Colin starring out the window. The drive there was kind of long but not strenuous.

They arrived around one in the afternoon and stretched, heading up to the house. It was Jeff's nineteenth birthday and the family and friends always got together. A few little kids were running around and being silly. Colin felt his throat clench and looked away.

"You alright?" Dennis asked quietly. Colin nodded and headed forwards, straight to the 'adult' table. His parents flinched and sighed. Their son was never a drinker but had started. He wasn't an alcoholic by any means; he just . . . would rather be hammered at gathering than sober, at least when he was drunk he was a bit livelier and actually showed some sort of emotion.

Dennis scanned through crowd and stiffened. Fuck. He walked quickly to Colin and took the drink, the smaller frowning but not objecting. Wasn't opened yet anyways. He went to lead him back to the car but it was too late.

"COLYIN!"


	15. Ch 15 The End

_**LAST CHAPTER! Hope I do it justice ^.^**_

_**:::::::WARNING:::::: Tissues will be needed**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**We never know who was in the Twins room just so you know. But he's dead so it doesn't matter lol. And you should know by now I never end on a bad note now do I? Many twists through the story but I always have a happy ending lol. Mind you I'm working on one and I think I may end it on a note that will have every one kill me . . .**_

_**TO: traviswj**_

_**Aweh why thank you! I try my best to make them seem like they're JK's characters. But when you love something you can do anything. Let's face it, I love my characters and I love HP so I can make it work lol.**_

_**TO: fireyhell**_

_**Thank you! You're a sweetie ^.^**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**You know me waaayyyyy too well lol. Way to well. That's it! The other story I'm working on has to have unpredictable twists! Lol**_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**I don't hate Colin! I love him! I just like watching him squirm mwuhahaha! xD**_

_**Rated R**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dean/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Neville, Harry/Zach/Ernie, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Pansy/Colin, Blaise/Dennis, Alex/Colin, Draco/Ritchie, Seamus/Owen, Owen/Jimmy

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Violence, BDSM, Uncomfortable Settings, Traumatizing Children, Sexual Situations, Anal, Rimming, Fisting, spanking, Oral Sex, Mpreg

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Dennis scanned the crowd and stiffened. Fuck. He walked quickly to Colin and took the drink, the taller frowning but not objecting. It wasn't opened yet anyways. He went to lead him back to the car but it was too late.

"COLYIN!" Someone squealed. The blonde's face twisted into one of agony and he covered his mouth, shoulders shaking violently, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I's missed yous! You has to come over! Oyivers and I's mads that you stopped! You no like me no more?" The smaller asked looking hurt. Colin let out a sob and threw the car door open, climbing in and slamming it shut, a wail leaving him as he started to sob uncontrollably.

"Aiden! Aiden! There you a-" He froze and looked at Dennis, his son crying heavily and trying to open the car door. Dennis glared at him with teary eyes.

Alex gasped in pain and stumbled, grabbing his rapidly bruising cheek.

"Will!" Colin's mother yelled shocked, pulling him away from the redhead.

"YOU!" He yelled, giving his most venomous look. "YOU DID THIS TO MY SON?"

"William stop it!" Jessica Creevey hollered, pulling him back. "What's wrong with you? You never act out like this!"

"He's the one that hurt Colin!" he yelled, pointing to the car, the five year old boy staring in the window with the most hurt expression, crying and screaming, banging on it, Oliver on the opposite side. "He doesn't eat! He doesn't sleep! What the fuck did you do to my son?" His voice cracked and he looked away, Al's watery green eyes staring at his own sons.

They had missed Colin, asking him _every_ day since they left when he'd be coming back. He let out his own sob and tried to cover it up, William looking shocked as the Irishman wiped his eyes.

"A-Aiden, O-Oliver, s-s-stop that!" His voice cracked

"Noooo!" they both wailed and started shaking from frustration. Aiden let out a scream and the car door clicked before opening. The twins' magic had started coming into play recently and here was apparently no exception. He climbed in and a loud sob from Colin was heard. Alex walked over, tear tracks down his cheeks and bent down to take Aiden out. He stiffened and closed his eyes, his son hugging the sobbing blonde tight, also crying heavily, asking why Colin hated them so much and what he did.

"A-Aiden." Colin let out a louder sob when he heard Alex's voice. "Colin doesn't hate you. H-he . . . daddy told him t-to stop coming around." He said in a hoarse voice. His heart broke at the look from his son.

"Why!" He let out another cry. "Now Colyins won't be my mommys!" He hugged the blonde protectively. Alex let out a sob and climbed into the car.

"G-give daddy a minute with Colin please?"

"No! Not tills Colyin hugs me and says he stiw loves mes!" He yelled, more tears falling.

"A-alright." At his words the blonde pulled the sobbing child to him, holding him like a life source.

"O-of course I-I lo-ov-ve you-ou." Colin hiccupped; holding either side of the smaller's face and wiping his tears, trying to control his trembling lip.

"And me's too?" Oliver asked, climbing in over his dad.

"Ye-es." He hugged him as well, before pulling back, the two giving bright smile and climbing out. Colin brought his knees to his chest, eyes watery, vision blurry as Alex closed the door. He hiccupped again, lip trembling violently as he tried to calm himself.

"Colin." He said softly. Alex pulled him into a hug and the smaller wailed, crawling onto his lap and burying his head under the taller's chin, warm arms wrapped around him, rubbing his side until his sobs turned to hiccups and from that to random hitches in his breath.

"Colin I'm sorry." He turned the smaller's head up to face him. "God I missed you." His own lip trembled. "I'm sorry." He hugged the petite blonde tight, letting out his own sob and Colin started up again, both just hugging. It took a while for them to stop but when they did nothing needed to be said. There was a mutual understanding. Lips pressed together gently and the taller brushed the tears from the smaller's face.

"God I love you."

"L-l-love you to-oo." He sniffled and smiled into the kiss. Alex carefully climbed out of the car, the smaller on his lap and helped put him onto his feet, standing as well. "You have a bruise." He whispered.

"Your dad punched me." He muttered rubbing the spot. Colin looked at him shocked. "When was the last time you ate love? You're skin and bone." Alex rubbed the smaller's cheek affectionately. Dennis smiled at his parents who stared uneasily. They weren't sure if they wanted their son to go back with him.

"Colyin!" Aiden ran over and stopped, his lip trembling. Colin looked at Alex who nodded. The blonde swooped down and picked the smaller up, placing him on his hip, a gleeful squeal being heard and the strawberry blonde hugged him, shaking with excitement.

"Wow you're getting heavy!"

"No, you're just getting weak." Alex pointed out. "They've gained three pounds since you last saw them." He chuckled out. "Looks like they may take after their mom and be short shits." He chuckled out.

"Colyin has black eyeballs!" Oliver stated shocked, mouth wide open.

"No he just hasn't slept properly."

"Oh like daddy?" Aiden asked. Colin looked at him confused.

"Glamour charms." Alex said sheepishly. "They come in quite handy sometimes. Why are you here anyways?"

"My cousin is Jeff."

"Oh! His girlfriend is my cousin." He stated. "Was asked to come that way her niece wouldn't be the only kid here. Doesn't look like that was a problem though." He stated. Colin's lip trembled and Alex sighed knowingly. "Dennis?"

"Already on it!" He led the two boys away who were more than happy to be spending time with him.

"C'mon, let's see if we can't find somewhere to lay down for a bit ok?" the smaller nodded and quietly followed.

"Hey Cols! How ya doin' mate?" Jeff laughed and hugged him. "And you must be the famous Alex Anderson he never shut up about at school!" He grinned and shook his hand.

"Hey do you have somewhere private with a couch or a bed we can go?"

"E-excuse me?" He stared bugged eyed. Alex pointed to Colin and Jeff gapped. "Y-yeah, this way." He motioned for his crying cousin to follow. Alex nodded at him and closed the door to Jeff's room. He grabbed the bottom of Colin's shirt and pulled it off followed by unbuckling his bottoms and removing them so he was just in his boxers, socks and shoes on the floor. Alex pulled his top off, Colin's breath hitching, followed by his jeans, shoes and socks, slipping in next to the smaller. He spooned up behind the smaller, pressing his lips to the dishevelled hair.

Colin relaxed into him, feeling safe for the first time in nearly half a year. The broad man behind him, an arm around his waist protectively, the familiar smell wafting his senses. Alex watched the smaller drift off to sleep and smiled when his sons opened the door, quietly walking in and Aiden climbing up onto the bed in front of Colin snuggling up close. Alex rolled onto his back, pulling the smaller's shoulder gently until he was also on his back, Oliver climbing up between them. He got off the bed and watched his sons and lover.

Both boys had their head on Colin's shoulder, hugging him and dozing off to sleep. They really missed him. He had never had that happen before. His boys had never cared for anyone, with the exception of each other and himself, so much in their lives! He quietly closed the door and headed down the stairs. Mr. Creevey shot him a dark look and he sighed walking over.

"Colin's asleep in Jeff's room with the twins." He said softly.

"Why did you hurt him? He refused to tell anyone, just that he 'fucked up' and you left him."

"He punched someone and it made me frightened for my kids' lives. I warned him not to and he called me a hypocrite in reference to my past. He tried to apologize but I was mad and wanted space. But he refused. Basically he stated that if he had kids, all the problems I went through with mine, never would have happened, suggesting it was my fault."

"What was?" He raised his brow at the taller.

"My son was sexually harassed and stabbed sir. One was by my uncle the other an intruder." He ran a hand through his hair. "I love your son Mr. Creevey, more than any other partner I've ever had. It killed me every day that I didn't see him and what's worse was my kids reaction. I had forbid him to see my sons. Every day they asked me when Colin was going to come and see them. And I kept saying he wasn't. They thought Colin hated them and it tore them to shreds." He cleared his throat and looked away. "I knew he'd be here today sir, and if he wasn't then I was going to apparate to his home. I needed to see him. Needed to see if he was ok. If he was laughing and doing alright then . . . then I wasn't going to ruin his day.

"But he was a wreck. I missed him so damn much. I-I didn't realize how much until I saw him and when Aiden reacted the way he did . . . it nearly killed me. Aiden and Oliver have never liked any date or partner I brought home. Except for Colin." He ran a hand through his hair and sniffed. "I never want to leave him again. He fits so perfectly in my world. He was right. I set my standards far too high and expected him to be able to follow them without a glitch. But no one could. So . . . I fucked up, not him. And if I had my way, I'd never let him leave my side again."

"Then don't." A voice rasped out. He spun and stared surprised, A sleepy Colin behind him, a snoring twin on each shoulder. "C-can you help me? They're kind of heavy!"

"Right! Sorry!" He grabbed his boys carefully. "How much did you hear?"

"I woke up when the door closed and followed you . . . so . . . all of it." Alex turned and gave the eldest Creevey a fake glare.

"And you knew." The man laughed and shrugged with a huge grin. Colin walked in front and wrapped his arms around the redhead and his sons, pressing a kiss to his sternum.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Neville ran a hand through his hair and sighed, walking down the road from the store, the groceries his Nan wanted in his arms. He heard a cackle of sorts and dropped the food, spinning on his heel. His eyes widened as a spell hit him, knocking him out.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Owen bit his lip and watched Seamus as he laughed along with his family, playing monopoly. He smiled when his turn came, that familiar blush dusting his cheeks. The Irishman smiled at him and rubbed his knee under the table.

"C-can I talk to you?" Owen whispered when he ended up bankrupt. Why did Mr. Finnigan have to buy boardwalk and jam a hotel and two houses on it? Seamus nodded, landing on Pennsylvania Ave, a hotel and four houses by his mother taking him out of the race.

"Sure." He got up and smiled at his parents, following the smaller to his room.

"I-I've been hiding something from you b-b-b-but don't be mad."

"Ok . . ." The brunet raised his brow confused. The petite boy reached under his bed and pulled out a shoe box, opening it and dumping a wad of letters onto the bed.

The Irishman picked one up and stared horrified.

_Dear shit head._

_Hope everything's going grand up there with your boy toy._

_We miss you down here._

_It's not the same without our little rag doll._

_I must admit . . . I do miss finding interesting things to place up in you. I rather liked some of them. You make beautiful faces when in pain you know. _

_Missing you,_

_J._

Seamus stared enraged and looked through the others. Fifteen. All of them getting cruder and meaner as they went. The smaller sniffed and wiped his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You promised not to get mad!" Owen said nervously.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him!" He exclaimed. "Owen . . ." He sighed.

"Th-theres another thing though." He shifted uncomfortably. "I-I got upset and didn't want to tell you but . . . I . . . I needed a release . . ."

"You didn't!" Seamus gasped standing up looking pained.

"I-I did." He nodded and reached back under the bed, pulling out another box and handing it to Seamus. The older stared a bit confused. Did he put his cutting supplied in a giant box? He opened it up and blinked.

"Y-you drew?" He let out a relieved sigh.

"B-but it's bad of me!"

"Why?"

"Because. I was better than the others so I wasn't allowed to."

"Owen you're brilliant! I want you to keep drawing! It's beautiful!" He pulled out one, a drawing of them from the first photo they ever took, the older tickling him, foreheads together, both laughing. Most were of sceneries, some done in graphite, others in pencil crayon, paint, pastel and so on. They really were amazing, especially for someone his age.

"I-I'm allowed to draw here?" He asked with excitement.

"Of course you can!" He laughed and hugged the smaller. Not one picture was depressing, not one gave any sort of hint that he was suicidal. "Here I was thinking you were trying to off yourself!"

"What?" he stared with bug eyes. "I could never do that! Not after Joey died! I-I know how much it hurts to lose a loved one . . . I couldn't do that to you." He whispered. Seamus' eyes widened and he moved closer.

"Love!" he made an 'awe' sound and brought their lips together. "Hey sweetie how old are you . . . fifteen now right?" The smaller nodded. Seamus smirked and pressed a hand to his chest pushing until he lied down. He waved his wand, the door shutting, putting up locking and silencing charms. He pressed their lips together gently and slipped down the shy boy's chest. He watched him carefully, lust filled eyes watching him in turn. He pressed his lips to the smaller's jean covered member, pulling back and popping his button open, pulling down the zipper. The smaller's breathing picked up and a hand slipped into his hair, excitement shining in those brown depths.

Seamus pressed his mouth onto the smaller's boxers, breathing hot air over the head of the smaller's member.

"Please! Oh Merlin Seamus." He whispered. The older tugged and Owen lifted his hips, feeling the rough material and his boxers slip down his thighs and caves, shivering as they fell to the floor, the older seated between his legs again.

He lightly grasped his member and tilted it towards him, sticking his tongue out, licking the bead of precum. Owen gasped and shivered, tangling both hands in the darker locks. Seamus brought the head into his mouth and sucked. He jumped and pulled back.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." The older chuckled out, pinning the smaller's hips so he couldn't buck again. He leaned back down and took the smaller into his mouth, giving it a bob. The other cried out and whimpered, unsure of what to do. He arched high and tossed his head, tingles flying around him.

"Ah! S-Seamus!" He arched high and whispered. Seamus smirked and sucked hard, bobbing and swirling his tongue. "I-I Oh! Oh fuck! Oh motherfuckingsonofabitch!" Seamus stared surprised but picked up his pace. "Fuck yes!" The smaller bucked and gripped the brown hair tighter. He stiffened and cried out, shivering violently. Seamus swallowed around him, moaning. Fuck he tasted good!

He pulled back and crawled up the smaller. "Fuck you have a dirty mouth."

"S-sorry!" He blushed heavily and the taller shook his head.

"It's hot." He pressed their lips together lovingly.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Blue eyes slowly opened and he groaned. "Draco?"

"I'm so sorry Neville!" He whispered looking deeply troubled

"For what? Why does my head hurt, where am I?"

"M-my house. I told my parents I was seeing you . . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "So they knocked you out and brought you're here to evaluate you basically. See if you're worthy and such." He huffed. The younger raised a brow.

"Alrighty then."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Daddy!" Aiden ran in.

"Daddy's not here yet sweetie, remember?" Colin smiled and kissed the top of his head, continuing on dinner.

"No! I mean you daddy!" Aiden laughed out. He gave Colin a picture, squealed and ran away, shaking all excited, watching him around the corner. Colin chuckled and looked down. He smiled and glanced around it. There were four people. The two little ones in the middle were the twins. 'Aiden', with a backwards 'd' (AibEn) and Oliver. On one end, next to Oliver was 'Daddy!' and on the other was 'Daddy Colin!' He smiled and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a magnet and putting the drawing up on it.

Nothing could ruin his day now.

"Daddy! The foods smoking!" Aiden gapped.

"Ah!" Colin spun and moved it off the burner. "We'll just scrape the black off." He said sheepishly.

"Scrape the black off what?"

"Daddy Colyin burned da dinners again!"

"Hey I tried!" He pouted.

"Daddy Colin eh?" He raised his brow. Colin flinched and looked at him. "Did he come up with that one?"

"Y-yeah, is it bad? Should I not come over as much?"

"Do you like being called that?" The smaller blushed and nodded. "Then I'm perfectly fine with it." He pressed their lips together. "From now on . . . I'm cooking."

"Oh thank Merwin!" The twins breathed.

"Hey!" Both adults said amused, well Colin a bit more hurt.

"I'm not _that_ bad!"

"You gave us food poisoning." Alex raised his brow. Colin gave a nervous laugh.

"Only twice!" He blushed and Alex laughed, hugging him.

"I'm teasing you love. But I'm going to do the cooking when the kids are here. Or I can supervise or teach you . . ." He brought their mouths together. Colin frowned but nodded.

"Probably for the best."

"Indeed" He chuckled. "Love you."

"I love you too." He pouted. Alex frowned.

"Shit I actually upset you. Love I didn't mean to make you upset!" He wrapped his arms around the smaller tighter.

"I could have killed you!"

"Not likely sweetie." He smiled. Colin held a slight frown and the twins followed suit, walking over.

"Daddy Colyin's very good at making tweats!"

"He's right you know! Make the best cookies I've ever had." He winked. "And I do rather enjoy when you make whipped cream."

"Alex!" He gapped, blushing a dark red.

"Oh come off it! We didn't get that exotic, you got some on your nose." He laughed out. "I wouldn't mind using some for . . . alternative . . . reasons." The smaller rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I bet you wouldn't." The taller leaned down and pressed his lips to the blonde's neck. Two months. They had been back together for about two months already and Colin's school was creeping up fast.

"So . . . we have two weeks left. Are you gonna bring him to our gig?" A very tall man asked.

"Right! We have one don't we! And I still have to give you a strip tease!"

"Oh, oh, way too much information!" Sand made a face and Alex laughed. Colin felt his bottoms tighten and a small noise left the back of his throat.

"We should get to dinner."

"No!" Colin gripped him tight.

"Why not?"

"B-because you got me excited!"

"Yes I can feel that." Alex snickered.

"I have no shirt on and I'm in thin white boxers Alex!" Green eyes widened.

"Let's summon you some clothes then shall we?"

"Yes I'd much prefer the boys didn't see me hard!" He glared.

"I'd rather not see it either!" Sand pointed out. Colin stuck his tongue out.

"Keep that up and I'll flash ya." He teased.

"You would to." Alex laughed. "Maybe I should teach you to be an exotic dancer!"

"Well then professor Anderson, what on earth would I pay you with?" The smaller whispered out, nipping the taller's nipple. Alex let out a low groan.

"I'm sure we could . . . come . . . up . . . with something creative." He leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

"Ewie!" The twins giggled out and the redhead laughed; the blonde chuckling.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Fuck." Seamus and the others breathed, watching Alex and his band.

"He's a really good singer!"

"Gives you shivers even!" Harry grinned. Colin smiled and watched his leather clad lover as he was finishing up the show. Colin's mom agreed to watch the twins so that way they could spend the night alone together. Tonight was supposed to be his strip tease.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Mmm are you sure this is a good idea?" Seamus mumbled. Owen groaned and nodded, shivering when he was pressed harder into the cold bricks, a finger wiggling about inside him. He gasped and gripped the taller's shoulder's tight, eyes rolling. "Here I was thinking our first time would be on a bed! How silly of me." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush up and fuck me." The Hufflepuff muttered out, nipping the taller's chin. "And fuck me hard."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

9 years later.

"Papa! Oliver stole my book and ripped the last page out . . . again!"

"Oliver! What did I say about that?" Alex snapped. The fourteen year old rolled his eyes and gave the page back to his pissed off twin.

"Where's dad?" Oliver asked confused.

"Colin's cooking dinner."

"WHAT?" Both yelled.

"Do you have a death wish?" The older son squeaked out.

"You know he can't cook!"

"And you know how determined he is when he gets pregnant! Never should have told him about that potion!"

"But then you wouldn't have me!" An eight year old boy, Josh, said sadly.

"Oh come here." He pulled him into a hug, another little rug rat, three years old, wobbled up, jumping.

"I'll pick ya up!" Aiden beamed and picked the small boy up. "Hi there Jake." He ticked the smaller, making him squeal. "Does dad know what it is yet?"

"Another boy." Alex chuckled. "Apparently my sperm is unable to produce females!"

"Just means you don't need to worry about one of us accidentally getting pregnant." Oliver snickered. "Unless it's Aiden."

"Bite me you prick!" He glared; the older laughing.

"Oh please we all know you have a thing for Nathan McMillan, Harry and Ernie's son. Like you so wouldn't put out for him!"

"He's nine!" Aiden snapped.

"You still think he's cute!"

"I said he's adorable and I'd pinch his cheeks!"

"Which ones?"

"PAPA!" Alex laughed at his kid's distressed face.

"Calm down love." Colin chuckled, walking in, a hand on his barely bulging tummy. "This is the last kid! I mean it! Stop slipping the potion in my drink!" he glared at a smirking Alex.

"You know I've always wanted five kids!"

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes but smiled, letting their mouths brush together. "Makes it harder to shag with all of them around though.

"Ew!" Aiden and Oliver made a face.

"So I'll leave Aiden in charge or send them to their Gran's and we can go on a second honey moon for a week." He smiled brushing the smaller's cheek, ignoring his sons' replies.

"Mmm sounds amazing." He smiled.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Six years after that.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" Aiden ran a hand through his hair.

"You knocked him up?" Colin yelled, glaring. "He's fifteen Aiden!"

"I-I didn't mean too!" His voice cracked. Alex sighed and looked away. Oliver was leaning against the wall, unsure of what to think. Nathan sat next to the strawberry blonde, dark blonde hair hiding his green-blue eyes, a hand on his stomach.

"I-I want to keep it." He whispered out nervously. The adults sighed, Harry, Zach and Ernie there as well.

"How are you planning on taking care of it?"

"I-I have plenty of experience, helping to raise your kids and working at a child's daycare." Aiden stated. "You can't kill it! He's four and a half months along! It has fingers and toes and, and eyes and a mouth and he breathes!" He looked rather excited. He calmed himself down, blushing.

"H-he kicks." Nathan whispered, placing a hand on his abdomen. "Quite often actually." He smiled. Aiden beamed and placed his hand on the smaller's stomach, shaking with excitement when he felt the movement. The others watched carefully. Their son sat there, a blissful look on his face as he rubbed the smaller's stomach, whispering in his ear and kissing his cheek. They watch the blush dust the young boy's face as he giggled, plopping their foreheads together. It was more than obvious they had fallen in love. But they also knew Aiden would be an amazing father.

His hair had stayed the same bright strawberry blonde, his eyes turning greener whereas his brother's hair darkened slightly, becoming redder, and his eyes went blue.

When Aiden's son was born he had flaming red hair like his grandfather and no one knew what colour his eyes were, they kept changing between green, grey and blue depending on his outfit and the weather.

Harry, Zach and Ernie managed to each have a child. Two girls and a boy (Nathan). Draco's parent's caved and allowed Neville to date their son as long as he produced a child. Which he did. A girl then a boy. Blaise and Dennis were doing quite well with twin girls and a baby boy, Seamus and Owen having a little girl of their own (ok she was 13 but still!). And Owen was pregnant with a second. Mind you he hadn't told the older that yet! This time, they'd have a boy who took after Owen with his height.

All in all everyone ended up quite well off. Oliver even managed to find a woman of his own and knock her up. Much to her dismay. But she caved after a while and agreed to keep the child. Jason caught aids and died out of his own stupidity and Ms. Anderson passed away as well because I'm a bitch like that ^^

Alex and Colin continued to live happily ever after . . . minus the occasional fight and the crush their third youngest son, Josh, had on his second cousin Sand. That one was awkward (14 and 43) . . . However, when the new neighbours moved in, that crush quickly diminished, a boy his age, rather excitable, moved in. He actually reminded Alex of Colin. And of course the kids were wizards. Well, Owen's boy wasn't and neither was Josh or the neighbour's kid but it was bound to happen eventually.

Their life was indeed fantastic, many grandkids and broken vases, weddings and dances. And of course, a muggle prom!

Alex and Colin stayed together, growing old with one another, Blaise and Dennis doing likewise. Owen and Seamus seemed to be the most perfect match and even the 'few' (Aurora's saying), Harry, Zach and Ernie, stayed together.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

_**Hey guys! I just want to thank all my lovely reviewers and readers for sticking with me through the story. I've had a lot going on lately (all good things!) So this update was rather late :s sorry about that guys! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy my stories and I will be uploading a few others I'm working on too hope to have you read and review those when they come out also!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**-Virtual cookies for everyone ^.^-**_


End file.
